Pokemon DxD
by god of hope
Summary: Ash Ketchum... un entrenador que ha vivido muchas experiencias ahora tiene que ir por orden de Arceus el Dios Pokemon a un mundo donde lo sobre natural esta oculta de la vista de los humanos... pero, podra sobrevivir a ese mundo y de paso... a las chicas que enamore sin siquiera quererlo, pero sobre todo, lograra la paz en las tres facciones... AshXharem, CAPITULO 11 LISTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey qué onda**

 **Espero y les guste este fic que he creado**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esta historia comienza en una ciudad de Japon llamada Kouh

La ciudad de Kouh es un lugar muy tranquilo en donde la vida de las personas corre en un flujo normal y sin interrupciones

Todos sus residentes son normales

…

Salvo uno que es visitante

Este visitante llego desde hace dos meses rentando una residencia cerca del colegio Kouh

Esta persona a simple vista muchos a su alrededor dirían que él es normal… pero no lo es

Debido a que el… no es ordinario

Y eso nadie lo sabe

Salvo el mismo

Este adolescente moreno de 16 años tenía el cabello azabache algo desordenado, sus ojos eran cafés color caramelo y por extraño que parezca él tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas

Tenía un uniforme que era una chaqueta negra y sobre una camisa desabotonada blanca y una interior azul. Zapatos deportivos de color negro y rojo y pantalones negros

En su cadera había una cadena delgada que llegaba al bolsillo del pantalón y esta cadena tenía unos seis pequeños anillos dorados colgando de ella

Caminaba junto con su mochila en el hombro

Suspirando y mirando el cielo

-otro día normal… me pregunto porque estoy aquí? –

Cuando llego a su destino que es una escuela él se adentró en ella

Es la escuela Kouh uno de los colegios más reconocidos de la ciudad y además de que es famoso por su alto nivel académico

Pero no es solamente por eso

Anterior mente este colegio era solo para chicas… hasta que se admitieron los chicos

La mayoría de ellos entraron con la esperanza de conseguirse un harem

Algo que el joven simplemente dejo de lado, ya que el solo entro porque le quedaba más cerca de su vivienda rentada

Entrando se encontró con algunas chicas que lo miraban desde distancia con rubores

Ya que el sin querer atrajo la atención femenina sin desearlo

El no prestaba atención a esas miradas y se concentró en llegar a su aula designada

Cuando llego que era una de las aulas de los de primer año solo tomo su asiento que era pegado a la ventana

Algunas chicas cuchicheaban al verlo otras se ruborizaron con la mirada tranquila que tenia

El chico saco sus cosas para estar preparado, pero en su mente él pensaba

 _-desde que llegue solo he estado asistiendo a este colegio… me pregunto cómo estarán todos allá, ya los echo de menos –_

-ano… Ash-kun –

Dejo de pensar cuando una de sus compañeras le hablo

-dime? –

-emm… mis amigas y yo preguntábamos si tu quisieras acompañarnos al karaoke el viernes por la noche?, te nos unes? –

Algunos chicos que miraban todo estaban poniéndose celosos al ver como una chica linda pedía a un chico que no buscaba lo que ellos buscaban.

-me gustaría y todo pero estoy ocupado este viernes, talvez otro día si quieres – el rechazo con una sonrisa algo infantil

Esa es sin querer su arma y la razón por la que las chicas intentan algo con el

Tiene un aura infantil e inocente cuando sonríe

Por lo que él fue llamado (sin su permiso) el ángel de kouh

La chica al ver esa sonrisa solo se sonrojo tubo como un pequeño sangrado en su nariz

Eso era cosa de todos los días en su aula

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llego la hora del almuerzo y el caminaba a su lugar favorito

Un lugar que encontró a fuera del viejo edificio de la escuela

Un edificio antiguo que antes era el edifico principal de la escuela pero según lo que escucho actualmente era ocupado por un club que investiga lo sobre natural

Muchas veces tuvo curiosidad en averiguar ese lugar

Pero declino al saber que no debía de distraerse de su misión

La misión que le fue encomendado por un dios

Misión que no debe de fallar

Abrió su bento listo para comer

 _-qué bueno que mi mama me enseñó a cocinar antes de llegar aquí… espero que Pikachu no se acabe toda la kétchup o esta vez lo meteré a una pokebola de castigo –_

Justo cuando iba a disfrutar de su bento

-hey ketchum! –

Se detuvo… suspiro al saber de quienes eran esas voces

-acompáñanos a espiar en el agujero del vestuario del club de kendo _–_

-sí, ven con nosotros y disfruta de los placeres del Oppai –

Eran dos chicos de segundo año que siempre buscaban incitarlo a ser su cómplice del crimen en sus travesuras espiando a las chicas mientras se cambian… algo en lo que él no está interesado

Ya que su mama lo mataría si se enteraría que hizo eso

Por lo que declino

-lo siento Motohama-sempai, Matsuda-sempai. Pero yo paso –

-vamos Ketchum te aseguro que no te arrepentirás –

-hey ustedes dos, que le hacen a Ash-kun? Acaso quieren corromperlo? –

Ellos asustados voltearon a ver que a sus espaldas eran dos chicas que conocen bien

-Ash-kun es inocente para saber eso, sí que déjenlo en paz asquerosos –

-esto no es asunto de ustedes Murayama, Katase! Queremos hacer que el disfrute del porno –

-encima no tienen vergüenza, vállense antes de que los enviemos a la enfermería como la última vez! –

Y sin querer salir lastimados ellos corrieron al ver que las chicas mencionadas tenían shinais de bambú con intenciones de usarlos en sus cuerpos

Cuando se fueron ellas le hablaron al chico

-Ash-kun no hagas caso de lo que te digan esos dos –

-no se preocupe Katase-sempai no me interesa lo que ellos hablen, gracias por ayudarme –

Ellas le sonrieron sabiendo que hicieron bien con su Kouhai y sin más se fueron dejándolo comer en paz

El pelinegro disfrutaba de su bento pero justo cuando iba a terminar sintió una mirada

Volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con una persona que como era rutina el observaba desde donde estaba

Una chica de cabello carmesí y ojos azules, por su uniforme y su edad era una chica de tercer año por lo que era su sempai… además de que es conocida como la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela

Eso era algo que hasta el mismo Ash no negó, si la encontró linda pero prefiere olvidar eso y terminar su bento para volver a su aula

No es tan ingenuo para caer por una cara bonita

Pero en todo ese momento no dejo de pensar en esa mirada que ella tenía… era una mirada muy misteriosa

La cual lo invitaba a descubrir

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ella lo miraba irse

En todo el tiempo desde que supo de su ingreso no le ha quitado un ojo de encima ya que siente un poder en el

Pero aparte de eso, la presencia de ese chico le producía misterio

Lo investigo tratando de encontrar algo… sin éxito

No había registros de su nacimiento reales, registro medico… nada de el

Lo único que podía hacer era observarlo desde distancia

-ara ara… aun sigues observándolo? –

Una chica de cabello azabache largo, ojos violetas y una sonrisa elegante preguntaba mientras estaba viendo un tablero de ajedrez

-hay un poder en ese chico… si tan solo supiéramos si es una amenaza –

-me gustaría que no lo fuera… se ve muy tierno que dan ganas de mimarlo –

-… te mentiría si dijera que te equivocas… jaque mate –

Es lo que dijo al mover un Peón

-ara? Otra vez? –

-voy a tomarme una ducha –

Ella se desvistió y entra a su ducha sintiendo el agua caliente en su piel, mientras esto pasaba en su mente no deja de imaginar a ese chico y esa aura misteriosa que la estaba atrayendo

Atracción que no estaba segura si quería seguir o dejar

Por lo que solo el tiempo lo dirá

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Las cosas eran tranquilas para Ash una vez que salía de la escuela

Ya que se dirigía al lugar en donde renta esperando que no haya pasado nada

Cuando paso por un puente se detuvo un momento mirando el atardecer

 _-desde que Arceus me envió aquí no ha pasado nada… ni si quiera hay Pokemon en este mundo… sé que esta fue una misión que me encomendó y que debo mantener un perfil bajo pero… quisiera poder ver a mis amigos aunque sea un momento… me pregunto cómo estarán… si estarán enojados conmigo por haberme desaparecido así de repente… me pregunto si Serena no estará triste –_

-ano… disculpa? –

Dejo de pensar al ver que una chica le hablo…

-tu eres Ash Ketchum? –

El la miro. Era una chica de cabello negro largo lacio, y ojos purpuras, su uniforme era diferente a lo que haya visto por lo que supuso que era de otra escuela

Lo que el encontró extraño era que la chica hablaba con un sonrojo

-te puedo ayudar? – el pregunto de forma educada

-te he visto pasar por aquí y… yo –

-si? –

-yo quería ver su tu… quisieras… ¡quisieras salir conmigo! – eso ultimo lo dijo en un grito por el estado nervioso en el que estaba

Ash no supo cómo responder… ya que estaba intentando saber que hacer…

Pero algo en su interior le decía que ella… no es lo que aparenta, que se alejara lo más lejos posible de ella

Algo maligno provenía de ella y sus sentidos le estaban advirtiendo

 _-tal vez es mi aura… -_

Fueron sus pensamientos

Ash era una persona que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y hubo veces en los que esos instintos le han salvado la vida

Por lo que le dio su respuesta

-lo lamento pero… no estoy interesado en una cita –

La chica no creer que el la rechazara

-pero yo… -

-lo siento voy tarde nos vemos –

El uso eso como excusa para poder escapar de ella… sintió que estaba en peligro

Ella se quedó allí aun sin creer que ese chico la haya rechazado, una mirada maligna adornaba en su rostro viendo como él se iba

Todo esto fue visto por una chica de cabello blanco hasta los hombros y ojos amarillos como de un felino… mientras comía de una paleta helada

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-Pikachu ya llegue… woooa! –

 **Pum!***

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en toda la casa

Fue Ash quien al llegar piso algo que lo hizo tropezar

-eso dolió – fue su queja con la cara al suelo

Cuando se levantó vio lo que hizo que se tropezara

Una botella de kétchup… a lo que el moreno sabía quién es el responsable

Camino directo a la cocina y vio en ella un desastre y muchas botellas de kétchup estaban en el suelo… y en la mesa como si hubiera pasado una fiesta salvaje estaba el ratón eléctrico abrazando una botella casi vacía y con kétchup en la cara

-Pikachu esta vez te pasaste! –

El ratón amarillo al escuchar la voz de su entrenador se levantó y huyo sabiendo lo que él le iba a hacer

- **pika!** -

-ven aquí! No corras sabandija! Si sigues corriendo te dejare más tiempo en tu pokebola! –

Ruidos por doquier se escuchaban en la casa producto del adolescente que perseguía a su pokemon para castigarlo

Las cosas eran normales para Ash ketchum en este mundo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Amaneció en Kouh y como un día normal pasaba él estaba en su asiento mirando por la ventana esperando a que el día se acabara… pero

-no puede ser! –

-Kyaaaaaaa! Es Rias-Onee-sama! –

-Rias-sempai está aquí voy a tratar de tomarle una foto! –

-Nos bendice su presencia en los pisos de primer año! –

El volteo para saber que era todo ese escándalo… supo que era producido al ver que entrando en su aula era la misma chica que lo observaba desde la ventana del antiguo edificio

Rias Gremory… una de las chicas que un chico mataría por salir con ella

No supo cómo actuar al ver que ella se acercaba a su lugar. En su mano tenía una caja de madera con cuadros de color negro y blanco

-Hola ketchum-san… te gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez? – Ella pregunto con una sonrisa

Dejando a todos con la boca abierta al saber que una de las Idols estaba pidiendo una partida de ajedrez al chico más inocente y ajeno de la escuela

Muchos chicos deseaban matar al moreno por su bendita suerte que tiene

Muchas chicas estaban celosas por ver que la Idol estaba intentando algo con el

-bueno pues… la verdad no se mucho de ajedrez solo lo básico – dijo Ash apenado y sintiéndose incomodo por las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros varones

-bueno te puedo enseñar lo demás… que me dices aceptas? –

-lo hare con una condición…-

-cuál? –

Muchos esperaron lo que el pedirá como condición… los hombres algo lascivo

Cosa que les costó golpes por partes de las chicas

Hasta que el moreno hablo

-que me llame por mi nombre… como lo hacen mis amigos –

Hubo un silencio en el aula… nadie esperaba que el pidiera eso… pero

-bueno si así lo quieres pues comencemos… Ash –

-con gusto –

Y con las piezas en su lugar el juego comenzó

Cada uno comenzó con Ash teniendo las negras mientras Rias tenía las blancas

La pelirroja hizo el primer movimiento dando por comenzado la partida

Ambos movían sus piezas haciendo que el juego fluya, cada uno respondía con un movimiento o un contra ataque haciendo retroceder a su rival

Pasaron diez minutos y las piezas se estaban acabando para Ash mientras que Rias aún mantenía menos de la mitad de sus piezas

Muchos de los presentes pensaron que la pelirroja estaba ganando pero era todo lo contrario. Sus piezas no tenían manera de poder vencer al rey enemigo

Algo que era raro ya que por lo general el rey no se usaba para el ataque

 _-una abertura –_

Es lo que pensó al ver que había una oportunidad moviendo a la reina en dirección a un ataque al rey

-jaque –

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad… ya que vio como un peón promovido tenía bajo amenaza a su rey…junto con un alfil que esperaba que el rey corriera a algún lado de las esquinas… y un caballo que también apuntaba al rey

Ella estaba en shock

-como… -

-te concentraste en eliminar mi máxima amenaza que olvidaste a mi peón que promoví en torre, no usaste tu imaginación solo te basaste en cálculos y estrategias comunes cuando pudiste usar tus piezas de forma diferente y además de que te hice ver como que me tenías acorralado, aunque prefiero atacar de frente y no me gusta el sacrificio lo hice para que las siguientes piezas pudieran continuar por ellas… creo que eso es más que claro –

Todos estaban sorprendidos… la Onee-sama fue acorralada…

Ella al ver que no tenía como salir o continuar solo hizo lo único que era lo más sensato…

Tiro su rey declarando que se retiraba del juego

El azabache aunque gano no le gusto que se retirara, no le gusta que alguien se rindiera

-Rias-Onee-Sama fue vencida –

-ella fue vencida –

-acaso Ash-kun será más inteligente que Kaichou? –

-Ash-kun es un genio! –

Fueron los murmullos de todos

Ella recogió las piezas y las volvió a meter en la caja

-me divertí en este juego Ash – ella le ofrecía la mano

-yo también me divertí Sempai… espero y podamos volver a jugar? – acepto y estrecho esa mano

-claro bajo una condición –

-cuál? –

-que me llames Por mi nombre… -

El solo sonrió de alegría sabiendo que quizás ahora podría tener una amiga

-por su puesto… Rias –

Ella no supo cómo responder esa sonrisa… ni si quiera supo el por qué su corazón latía como loco, ni supo el por qué el toque de su mano era…

Cálido

Siempre pensó que los hombres no eran otra cosa más que músculos y poco cerebro, que lo único que querían de ella es llevarla a la cama

Pero se sintió muy segura al estar cerca de ese chico que solo le importa ser su amigo sin buscar o querer ninguna otra cosa de la pelirroja más que una amistad sincera y pura

Además de que ningún hombre aparte de su padre y su hermano la han mirado solo a los ojos siempre miran por debajo de su cuello

Sintió que esos sinceros e inocentes ojos del chico eran puros

Sintió el deseo de querer saborear esa pureza y tomarla como suya

Lo que la confundía

Ella soltó esa mano y se dispuso a irse antes de la campana sonara

Con un sonrojo y su corazón que no dejaba de latir como un tambor de guerra

Pero al salir del aula miraba la mano, la que uso para estrechar la de él… ya no sentía la calidez de su toque… ya no había nada

 _-que fue eso?... acaso yo… no eso no puede ser posible… pero –_

-ara Buchou que pasa, porque tienes la cara roja? – preguntaba su amiga de cabello azabache al ver el sonrojo que tiene la pelirroja

-nada… simplemente nada… volvamos al club… -

-Buchou y que hay de lo que Koneko informo ayer? –

Ella no respondía… preocupando a la azabache… hasta que

-hoy aremos nuestra movida… después de todo él es de los que quieren hacer las cosas de frente… -

-eso es muy riesgoso sabes? –

-lo se… pero la doctrina nos está frenando en lo que queremos… y él es a quien queremos –

-solo espero y sepas lo que haces –

-… yo también Akeno… yo también –

Fue lo que dijo ya que ahora estaba más empeñada a que ese chico estuviese con ella

Después de todo…él ahora es su amigo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llego la noche y Ash caminaba directo al parque… ya que necesitaba sacar a Pikachu y que respirara aire fresco ya que no soportaba mucho tiempo estar encerrado

Cuando pudo ver que no había nadie

-puedes salir Pikachu –

Y de su mochila el mismo pokemon salió a respirar

- **Cha!** –

-Me alegro que te guste… lamento no poder sacarte de día amigo – lo dijo tristemente a su amigo roedor eléctrico

- **pika pika chu** – hablo en tono de no darle importancia

-bueno amigo que te parece si entrenamos? Después de todo no podemos volvernos débiles… no queremos que se repita lo de Unova cierto? –

- **Pikachu!** – el mismo Pokemon grito con entusiasmo

-pues adelante! –

Ambos, Pokemon y entrenador estaban corriendo juntos y moviéndose ágil mente entre los arboles

Incluyendo en que el mismo Pokemon usaba su Cola de Hierro a baja potencia en su entrenador que evadía los golpes con certeza y sincronización

Pasaron como dos horas entrenando juntos hasta que estuvieron cansados

Ya sentados en la fuente refrescándose con el agua de la misma

-cielos… se siente bien el agua verdad amigo –

- **Pika!** – era la respuesta de pokemon amarillo

-bueno pues eso es todo por hoy ya mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento, estás de acuerdo amigo? –

- **Chaaaaa!** –

Justo cuando se disponían a irse algo paso…

El cielo por lo general nocturno se volvió purpura… cosa que alarmo a ambos

-que es lo que pasa? –

-valla pero que coincidencia –

Ellos voltearon para ver a un hombre de gabardina caqui y sombrero mirándolos malignamente

-el objetivo de Raynare está justo frente a mis ojos… esto sí que es oro puro –

-quién eres? – preguntaba el entrenador, algo en la mirada del hombre no le gustaba nada

-que quien soy?... esta noche vas a morir no le veo necesario darte mi nombre –

El mismo hombre de su mano derecha creo una energía azul brillante como si fuera una luz, Ash y Pikachu retrocedían un poco

-ho, tienes miedo? Es normal que un humano tenga miedo… no te preocupes lo hare de forma rápida ya que no soy un sádico –

Preparo su lanza y la arrojo en dirección a Ash. El tipo pensó que este era el fin pero

-Pikachu cola de Hierro! –

El ratón amarillo uso su cola plateada para golpear esa lanza y con fuerza desviarla rumbo a un árbol en el cual quedó clavado

-pero como… -

-Ataque rápido! –

A la orden de Ash Pikachu se rodeó de energía blanca y con esa energía golpeo al hombre en el pecho dejándole un gran dolor mandándolo contra el suelo

-Electro Bola! –

Y de la cola del ratón eléctrico una esfera de energía eléctrica se formó para después de un ondeo lanzarla al sujeto que apenas se recuperaba del golpe

 ***Boom!***

Una explosión se produjo en el lugar y una nube de polvo se hizo visible

Cuando el polvo se aclaró el mismo hombre estaba de rodillas intentando levantarse, cosa que no podía ya que destellos eléctricos rodeaban su cuerpo

Estaba paralizado

El pokemon tenía electricidad en sus mejillas preparado para otro ataque… pero

-espera Pikachu –

El a su orden se calmó mirando al sujeto con precaución

El adolescente se acercó con seriedad al sujeto manteniendo una distancia segura

-quien te envió a matarme? Y como es eso de que soy el objetivo de alguien? –

El sujeto no respondía

-Te recomiendo que hables o podrías no resistir a lo que viene –

-… no necesito hacerlo… hazlo! –

El azabache no entendía lo que el tipo decía hasta que sintió como algo lo atravesaba desde su espalda

El Pokemon se quedó en shock al ver como su entrenador era atravesado por una lanza de color rosa

- **Pika!** –

-ese humano confió tanto en su mascota que no vio su propia muerte –

El pokemon volteo y miro que desde el aire estaba una mujer rolliza de cabello negro y ojos purpura, lo peor era que tenía unas alas negras emplumadas en la espalda

Le chico cayó al suelo apretando los dientes por el dolor, sangre salía de la herida y no podía detenerla

El Pokemon su con su entrenador intentando moverlo o que reaccionara

Pero era inútil

El hombre aun teniendo espasmos por la estática se levantaba y con lanza de luz en mano se preparaba para rematar al chico mientras la mujer baja al suelo y le lanza una mirada sonrisa fría

-no es nada personal chico, eres lindo y todo pero tenías que morir, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al dios que te puso ese artefacto en ti… Donaccseck, termina con el –

-con gusto –

El Pokemon miro hostilmente a ellos y en un intento vano por proteger a su entrenador este utilizo Rayo en el área alejando a esas personas

-esa cosa no nos dejara matarlo – dijo el sujeto

-no importa, el morirá de todas formas… aunque creo que debemos capturar a esa cosa, Azazel-sama estaría encantado de investigarlo –

-ok espero y le guste ese regalo –

Justo cuando él iba hacer algo

 ***Boom!***

Una esfera de energía color negro carmesí se estrelló en el suelo

Ellos elevaron vuelo y vieron que era una chica de cabello carmesí acompañada de otra chica de cabello azabache y una chica de baja estatura de cabello blanco

-yo les aconsejo que se vallan o habrá problemas – dijo ella de forma hostil

-maldición, es la demonio encargada de la zona, Donaccsect huyamos rápido! –

Ellos ondearon sus alas para después volar lejos del lugar

-Ash! – grito la chica de cabello rojo viendo ahora que su amigo se estaba muriendo

- **Pika!** – el Pokemon encendió sus mejillas en una clara señal de que se alejaran de su entrenador

-tranquilo voy a ayudarlo, déjame pasar – pedía e intentaba calmarlo la chica

- **Pikachu!** – el ratón se rodeó de electricidad, era obvio que él no la escuchaba

-Akeno! –

-entendido! –

El pokemon al ver que la azabache se acercaba uso ataque rápido para detenerla pero ella creo una barrera en el cual choco y con esa oportunidad ella lo tomo en sus brazos

-vinimos a ayudarlo, debes calmarte! –

- **Pi…ka…chuuuuuuuu!** –

El uso rayo intentando que ella lo soltara… pero…

A esa chica no le afectaba mucho

Lo cual lo dejo confundido

Intento varias veces pero ella no lo soltaba

-todo estará bien, ayudaremos a Ash – dijo ella sin querer soltarlo soportando muy bien la electricidad aunque estaba muy sorprendida por tanta cantidad de electricidad

 _-cómo puede producir tanto poder una criatura como esta? –_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras trataba de absorber la mayor parte del Rayo

Mientras eso pasaba la pelirroja tenia a Ash en sus brazos, el aún estaba consiente pero no le quedaba mucho

-Ash lo lamento, debí encontrarte primero, debí protegerte, todo es mi culpa – ella estaba angustiada

-Ri…Rias e…eres tú? –

-Ash estoy aquí, soy yo –

-bu…bueno me…me alegra saber que no mo…moriré sin un amigo –

El apenas podía hablar

-tu no morirás, yo te puedo ayudar Ash, solo tienes que decirme si quieres que lo haga –

-de que… hablas –

-yo puedo salvarte, pero el precio es que ya no serás el mismo, dejaras de ser humano y te volverás un ser de la oscuridad, estarás bajo mi cuidado por la eternidad, solo puedo hacerlo si aceptas –

Él no sabía que pensar o que decisión tomar

Si muere el no volverá a ver a sus amigos y dejara solos a su madre y a sus pokemon

Pero si vive puede que jamás vuelva a su mundo ya que Arceus le prohibiría el paso

No sabía que decisión tomar

Hasta que sus ganas de vivir le ganaron

-ha…hazlo – débilmente dijo sintiéndose que su vida se iba

Ella sonrió feliz de que su amigo haya aceptado

-me alegro Ash, ahora cierra los ojos, para cuando los abras tú nueva vida comenzara –

La voz de la pelirroja era como un calmante para el azabache, que obedeció y entregándose a la inconciencia

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Amanecía en Kouh

Y los rayos del sol estaban dándole en la cara al azabache

Haciendo que poco a poco despertara

-mmm… -

El despertó y con un poco de sueño bostezo

-ya amaneció? Que sueño más raro tuve –

Él se movió un poco de la cama pero sintió que algo se movía entre las sabanas aparte de el

-vamos Pikachu arriba –

El movió esas sabanas para poder despertar a su amigo eléctrico

Pero…

Lo que vieron sus ojos no era su amigo eléctrico

Era la misma chica pelirroja de la cual él se volvió su amigo

Pero el que ella estuviera en su cama no lo dejaba aturdido

Lo que lo dejaba aturdido era que ella estaba en su cama… sin ninguna prenda… completamente desnuda… tal y como vino al mundo

A el en todos sus años de viaje desde que salió de Pueblo paleta jamás le ha pasado este tipo de situaciones… ni si quiera con Serena en el cual estaba muy unida a ella

 _-son más grandes que las de May… pero que Giratinas estoy pensando! –_ se reprendió a si mismo

Estaba muy confundido y muy sonrojado preguntándose como llego este tipo de situación

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue retirarse de forma silenciosa de la cama para así no molestar a la chica y que haya un mal entendido

Justo cuando él iba a salir unos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo volvieron a meter a la cama

Era la misma chica que ya estaba totalmente despierta y decidió jugarle una broma al mostaza

-buenos días Ash… -

-emm… buenos días – él estaba nervioso por tanta cercanía y por la suavidad de la piel de la chica

Intentaba por voluntad en no ceder a esos impulsos

 _-mi madre me mataría si se enterara de esto o peor… los chicos me matarían –_

-ara, acaso te gusta mi piel… o acaso te gustan mis… -

 ***Pum!***

Ella no termino de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella el amigo más fiel y leal de Ash entro

- **Pika!** –

-Pikachu! – él se levantó y el Pokemon se lanzó a sus brazos

Ambos amigos inseparables estaban en su momento

La chica ahora solo hizo un puchero por ser interrumpida, pero no pudo negar que encontró linda esa escena

Y a la vez le dio curiosidad

 _-ahora que lo veo bien, nunca he visto a una criatura como esa –_

Ella pensó… pero al final solo tuvo la opción de…

-Ash, quien es tu mascota? – preguntarle

Él estaba un poco indignado por esas palabras

-él es Pikachu y no es mi mascota, es mi amigo. Pasamos muchas aventuras y retos juntos –

Por las palabras del azabache se dio a entender que eso de mascota fue muy ofensivo

-pero a todo esto, que hace usted aquí? – el pregunto a la chica

-no te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche? –

-mmm… nop – el respondió

Ella sonrió… y le dijo

-fue una mágica velada la que pasamos tu y yo Ash, como puedes no acordarte de lo que hicimos anoche? –

Eso sonrojo en gran nivel al azabache que se asemejaría al color de un Magmar

El Pokemon solo estaba con sus patitas conteniéndose la risa

-emm… eso paso? – dijo Ash ahora palideciendo de las consecuencias de una noche que él no recordaba

Ya temía lo que su madre o sus amigos le dirían

Hasta que…

- **PiChaChaChaChaChaChaCha!** – el ratón eléctrico comenzó a reír de forma cómica

La risa de su amigo más las risas suprimidas de la pelirroja le dieron a entender que…

-oigan no es gracioso! Casi me dan un ataque al corazón con esa broma! –

Le jugaron una broma

-lo siento pero… es que no pude resistirme – dijo ella ya calmando sus risas

Sip

Esta es una buena forma de comenzar la mañana

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Era sábado

Pero así el azabache estaba caminando con su amigo eléctrico dentro de una mochila acompañado de una chica que le dirá todos los detalles de lo que paso anoche

Cuando llegaron al club de investigación oculta él fue recibido por una chica que el mismo ha escuchado hablar

Era Akeno Himejima una de las Idols de la escuela y conocida como la Onee-sama después de Rias

-Ara ara, me alegra que por fin estés aquí Ketchum-san… mi nombre es Akeno, espero y nos llevemos bien – ella se inclinó para saludarlo

-emm… igualmente – el también hizo lo mismo

- **Pika!** –

El Pokemon pedía que lo sacaran y el abrió la mochila para que su amigo pudiera respirar

-cómo te sientes Pikachu –

- **Pikachu!** – dijo en un suspiro el ratón de al fin respirar aire

-Ara ara, es tu mascota, creo y medio la descarga más poderosa que he sentido –

La sonrisa de aquella chica le dio escalofríos a ambos

Tanto que el ratón estuvo tentado a volver adentro para estar lo más alejado de ella

Cosa que no pudo ya que ella lo tenía en sus brazos

-eres una cosita muy tierna, me dan ganas de darte muchos abrazos –

- **Pi-Ka-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!** –

Uso rayo a máxima potencia pero ella apenas le afecto de forma negativa

De hecho

Le gustaba

-fufufufu esa descarga es más poderosa que la anterior… dame más –

El tono de esa chica aterro al ratón

Por lo que el azabache vino en su ayuda quitándoselo de las manos

-lo siento Himejima-sempai pero a Pikachu no le gusta que lo abrasen de esa manera –

-ara, espero que a ti si –

Eso fue lo último que dijo después de abrazar inesperadamente al moreno y después

 ***BUZZZZZZZZT!***

Electrocutarlo ella misma

Cosa que lo lastimo

Pero resistió el dolor apenas soltando un gemido

Ya que el choque eléctrico estaba casi a la par con el de Pikachu

Tener Pokemon que le lanzan fuego en la cara (Charizard), lo derriben con golpe cuerpo (Baylef), lo muerden con letales dientes (Garmchop), lo congelen (Glalie) lo usen como pista de aterrizaje (Gliscor), lo aplasten en viscosidad y muchos kilos de peso (Muk y Snorlax), lo han golpeado con ganchos saca aire (Primeape) lo arroyen y pisoteen con 120 cascos (sus 30 Taurus) y para rematar… recibir los daños de la sincronización (Greninja) lo han hecho alguien que tolere bien el dolor

Esto no sería nada para el inmortal azabache

-ya Akeno, lo vas a matar –lo dijo Rias de forma seria

Ella dejo al chico que estaba un poco paralizado por la electricidad

Pero se recuperó de forma sorprendente para los presentes

Y una Akeno ya tenía planes para saber divertirse con su nuevo compañero

Ash conoció a los otros miembros

O ya los conocía

De hecho él se hizo amigo de ellos antes de hacerse amigo de Rias

Que eran Yuuto Kiba

Quien muchas chicas lo han bautizado como "el príncipe de kouh" y se ha ganado el odio del 99.9 por ciento de la población masculina estudiantil… excluyendo al azabache

Por sus modales y su tono noble con las damas al rechazarlas cuando ellas le piden una cita

Muchas chicas tenían sospechas de que Ash era su aprendiz

Cosa que era total mentira

Él estaba feliz de que el único chico que se animó a ser su amigo ahora estaba en su grupo

Y Koneko Touho catalogada como "la mascota de la escuela" ella ha sido muy callada he inexpresiva

Hubo veces en las que él le ha dado algunos chocolates cuando están en descanso y le habla de muchas cosas aunque ella nunca dice nada

Pero en secreto ella le gusta pasar tiempo con el azabache

Ya que no sabía cómo… pero el estar a su lado la tranquilizaba por ser rodeado por un aura de alegría y seguridad

Ahora aunque no lo exprese está muy feliz de que el este en el club

-Kiba-sempai… Koneko-san, que gusto verlos –

(Recuerden que él está en primer año)

-me alegro que estés aquí Ash-kun, mi mejor amigo estará con nosotros –

Cualquiera con mente sucia malinterpretaría eso

Pero Ash es un chico que ve lo bueno de la gente

Y Kiba a su juicio es bueno

-… bienvenido Ash-kun – dijo Koneko en su tono de voz plana y sin emociones pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba que quería pasar muchas horas con el azabache

Todos (menos Ash) lo notaron… hasta el mismo Pikachu que se palmeo la cabeza por la densidad de su compañero

En serio van cinco compañeras de viaje, una de ellas hasta lo beso y aun así no capta las indirectas?

Que alguien llame a un Hipno para que le quiten esa densidad o lo hipnotice o lo que sea

En fin, a la historia

-Ash, te damos la bienvenida al club como nuevo miembro… esperamos mucho de ti –

Todos aplaudieron

Dándole la bienvenida

Él sonreía de forma nerviosa junto con su amigo batería con patas que estaba en su hombro

-emm… me alegro de que me hayan aceptado aunque no pedí entrar a su club, solo quería respuestas de lo que paso anoche –

-bueno Ash, será mejor que tomes asiento… esto será muy largo de explicar –

El obedeció y se sentó…

Con una Koneko que se sentaba a su lado estando más a gusto con esa aura que irradia el azabache

-mira Ash… quiero preguntarte? Tu sabes o has escuchado de los ángeles y demonios? –

-mmm… nop – el negó de forma honesta

-bueno te daré la explicación más rápida… todos aquí somos demonios, seres de oscuridad que para otros simbolizamos el mal… -

Ellos esperaron una reacción negativa o burlista del Mostaza

Pero el miraba con seriedad

Lo cual los dejo sorprendidos

-continua… - es lo que dijo poniendo atención

Ella calmo su sorpresa para continuar

-como veras… hace muchos milenios en el mundo sin que la raza humana se diera cuenta se libró una guerra, en la que tres facciones del cristianismo pelearon por la posesión del mundo, entre ellos estábamos nosotros los demonios quienes formamos contratos con los humanos para fortalecernos, los ángeles caídos quienes manipulan a los humanos para acabarnos y los ángeles quienes por orden de Dios buscan eliminarnos a ambos por representar la oscuridad y la traición… fue una guerra a tres lados en la cual no hubo ningún ganador, al terminar las tres facciones estábamos en un estado crítico, en la que tomarías siglos volver a tener la población que antes teníamos –

Ella paro un momento para dejar que el azabache asimilara toda la información que le dio

Mientras Ash

El hablo

-la guerra puede volver a desatarse? –

Eso dejo sorprendidos a los demonios por segunda vez

Ella respondió

-no estamos seguros Ash… ahora estamos en un punto en donde no podemos bajar la guardia, cualquiera puede desatar una chispa para iniciar otra voraz guerra –

Él se puso pensativo

Recordó su aventura en el árbol del comienzo

El cómo Sir Aron, un guardián del Aura detuvo una voraz y violenta guerra que se iba a librar cerca de su reino

Entendió que si el anterior Guardián del Aura se sacrificó para detener una guerra

Entonces el tenía que hacer lo mismo

Claro que el hará una diferencia

El no entregara su vida si no que buscara una forma de como detenerla

 _-creo que ahora entiendo, el por qué Arceus me envió aquí, quizás él quiere que le ponga fin a este conflicto para lograr una alianza con ellos y que su guerra no afecte a mi mundo… pero para eso tengo que adentrarme y ganarme la confianza no solo de los lideres sino también de los seres más influyentes, por el bien de todos en mi mundo y también por el bien de ellos que ahora son mis amigos –_ esto lo pensó mirando a sus compañeros con determinación

-y hay alguna forma para que los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos puedan tener paz? –

Esa pregunta dejo en shock a todos los presentes

Hasta que Rias

-Ash, no existe la forma de que las tres facciones hagan la paz, hemos sido enemigos naturales desde el comienzo de los tiempos, más fácil sería que haya paz si las tres facciones ya no existieran –

-pues yo pienso que si la hay… solo que uno no se anima a hacerlo –

-ara ara, porque el repentino interés de que las tres facciones tengan paz? –preguntaba Akeno

-porque?... porque no? – dijo o pregunto el azabache

-Ash, que las tres facciones tengan paz es como decir que lo santo y lo demoniaco se fusionaran… es imposible –

-Rias… algo que he aprendido en mi vida es que nada es imposible si uno tiene voluntad, verdad Pikachu? –

- **Pika!** – el ánimo teniendo su pata muy en alto

-vamos Ash por hoy dejemos eso, lo único que te puedo decir es que esperamos mucho de ti – decía Rias sonriendo y feliz de que ese chico ahora estuviera en su nobleza

-no te preocupes Rias, el mundo sabrá quién es Ash Ketchum – dijo el con determinación

Comenzando así una misión y una nueva aventura para Ash y Pikachu en este nuevo y desconocido mundo

Pero

 **"Esta Historia continuara"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La verdad de "esta historia continuara" es algo que siempre quise escribir asi que si me vienen con sus críticas y sus trolleos pues vallan a otra parte**

 **Bueno pero no se preocupen ya verán que aunque este apegado al canon podrán ver más Pokemon… el cómo vendrán al mundo DxD?**

 **Eso será una sorpresa no diré mas**

 **Es pero comentarios y también si quieren decirme algo personal pueden enviarme MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Sin mas eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey como andan**

 **Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo porque les traigo el segundo**

 **Y verán desde que lo he publicado muchos me han pedido que traiga a una pokechica al fic**

 **Y la verdad he tenido deseos de ponerla desde que su shipping se volvió canon ( jodance hater amantes de Poke)**

 **No odio a misty solo que no me gusta ese shipping de hecho según mi opinión no los veia como una pareja si no mas bien como un par de hermanos**

 **Por lo que no se preocupen ustedes verán a la única pelimiel que logro lo que ellas no han podido… dentro de poco solo sean pacientes**

 **Y además de que ahora a pesar de que esto le quitara originalidad voy a poner en estos símbolos ( ) lo que dicen los pokemon ya que no me gustaría que mis lectores imaginen lo que dice el pokemon y sea lo que no es**

 **Bueno**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las semanas pasaron y Ash se acostumbraba a su vida como demonio

Repartió volantes y comenzó a cumplir deseos

Tuvo que hacer muchas cosas en las que desearía que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara jamás

Cosas que no lo dejarían dormir sin un trauma

En la escuela todo mejoraba… o empeoraba como ustedes lo quieran ver

Ya que desde que se hizo público la admisión del azabache al club de ocultismo los chicos se han puesto más hostiles a él debido a su (según ellos) bendita suerte que tiene al estar en el mismo club que las chicas más hermosas y populares de la escuela Kouh

Tanto que han querido lastimarlo

Pero no pasa a mayores debido a inexplicables (si como no) descargas eléctricas que aparecen de la nada electrocutándolos

Todo gracias a Pikachu que gracias a un collar especial mágico por parte de la diablesa pelirroja es invisible a la vista de las personas que no son conscientes del mundo sobrenatural por lo que nuestro amigo amarillo ya no tiene que estar encerrado en casa todo el día

Siempre y cuando lo tenga puesto

Llego la mañana y Ash caminaba junto con Pikachu en su hombro en dirección a la escuela

-cielos Pikachu, desde que me volví demonio las cosas han cambiado, no sé si podremos volver a nuestro mundo algún día, solo espero y los demás no estén enojados conmigo –

 **-pika pika pi** (ellos lo estarán no hay duda) -

-como que sí estarán enojados? – preguntaba el a su amigo eléctrico

 **-pi pi pikachu** (sin contar lo que Serena te haga) -

-vamos no creo que Serena este tan enojada… o si? – preguntaba el no estando seguro de sus palabras

Pero justo cuando iban a seguir hablando

-awa! –

 ***pum!***

Se escuchó el sonido de una persona cayéndose

El miro a ver quién fue la desafortunada persona

Pero

Él se sonrojo al ver que esa persona tenía sus pantis expuestos

 _-son más blancas que las de Dawn… por Arceus que estoy pensando! –_

Su amigo amarillo miraba a su entrenador… solo tenía una mirada que decía

"pervertido"

El azabache se dio cuenta

-no es lo que piensas! no molestes Pikachu! – le dijo estando más sonrojado y con una vena en la cien resaltando que está molesto por la mirada de su amigo peludo

-au! Eso dolió! –

Las quejas de la chica hicieron reaccionar a ambos de que ella necesitaba ayuda

Por lo que fueron a ayudarla

-te encuentras bien? –

-si no hay problema… tiendo a tropezarme hasta con el mismo aire –

Después el viento soplo de manera fuerte revelando del velo a una hermosa y tierna chica, de cabellos rubios largos y hermosos e inocentes ojos verdes

Ojos de los cuales el no dejo de mirar

Y que también le recordaban a alguien

 _-lillie -_

-ano… gracias por ayudarme y… es tu mascota? –

Eso dejo en shock al azabache y que por la expresión del rostro de la chica pudo ver que ella veía con totalidad a su pokemon

-emm… no tengo idea de lo que hablas… -

El intento disimular

Pero todos los que leemos esto sabemos que él es un pésimo actor

-puedo verlo, es muy lindo y adorable – dijo ella con una sonrisa muy inocente

 **-pika?** (puede verme?) **… -** decía Pikachu desconcertado porque alguien lo pudiera ver aun con el collar puesto

Ash llego a una conclusión

 _-es consciente de lo sobrenatural… debo estar alerta con ella, aunque no veo que sea alguien que me quiera lastimar, inclusive mi Aura está tranquila –_

( **nota: en este fic el Aura de Ash al igual que un Lucario es capaz de sentir las emociones de las personas, pero ojo, el no usa por completo su Aura por falta de control y un elemento crucial para usarla a voluntad como Sir Aron por lo que solo puede sentir a las personas con intenciones oscuras y asesinas… no dire mas para no dar Spoilers… bueno al fic)**

-me dejarías abrazarlo? – pedía la rubia

Eso saco de su trance al azabache ya que lo más natural y lo que entendió por parte de sus amigos es que las personas temerían a lo que no conocen

Pero fue sacado de su trance otra vez cuando ella tomo al pequeño roedor eléctrico

A diferencia de Akeno ella no asustaba al amarillo es mas

El mismo Pokemon se sentía seguro en sus brazos… como si recordara cuando estaba en los brazos de las antiguas compañeras de su entrenador

Por lo que se acurruco más en el regazo de la hermana

Y Ash simplemente suspiro sabiendo que su amigo peludo cuando se acomoda en el regazo de una chica no lo puedes sacar hasta que él quiera

 _-recientemente esto paso con Rias y con Koneko-san, no quiso acercarse a Akeno-sempai, aunque no lo culpo ella con su lado sádico hasta a mí me da mucho miedo, es como si ella fuera y no fuera a la vez ella misma –_

Después de unos minutos ellos caminaron en dirección a la Iglesia

Ya que la chica al no ser residente de la cuidad perdió el rumbo en donde debía ir

Por lo que el Azabache que como ya lo conocemos es un alma caritativa no se negó a ayudarla

Mientras ellos caminaban el moreno sintió un ardor en su mano derecha

-espera, que tienes en tu mano? – preguntaba ella

-amm… nada solo que me corte la mano cuando cortaba unas verduras para mi Bento… no es nada grave – dijo el sin darle importancia al dolor

Ha tenido peores que ese

-me dejas ver tu mano? – preguntaba ella

-claro –

El mostro su mano que estaba vendada por una venda simple de tela y aun con sangre

 **-pika pikachu pi pi!** (Ash te pudiste haber hecho más daño!) **–** el pokemon le reclamaba

-no quería preocuparte – es lo que dijo ante los reclamos

Pero lo que no espero fue que el ardor se estaba yendo

Fijo su mirada en su mano y vio algo que lo sorprendió mucho. Era la hermana que con una mano tenía un Aura verde que sanaba la mano herida

Ya cuando estaba totalmente sanada ella le regalo una sonrisa al entrenador

-ya está, te sientes mejor ahora? –

-si lo estoy… como lo… -

-a creo que son por mis anillos, con ellos puedo sanar no importa quien sea, es un regalo que dios me dio –

La hermana mostro unos anillos de plata en sus dedos anulares

Ash entendió que eran esos anillos

Algo que él también tiene

 _-_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _–_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras inconscientemente ocultaba su mano Izquierda

-ha, allí esta!-

El miro a la dirección en donde apuntaba ella

Sobre una colina era una iglesia aunque tenía un aspecto de total abandono haciendo pensar dos veces a quien quiera entrar allí

Y más al azabache que tenía una sensación muy aterradora, una que le decía que huyera

Por lo que obedeció a esa sensación y decidido tomo a Pikachu para irse

-bueno ya te guiamos, yo y Pikachu nos tenemos que ir… -

-espera! Al menos déjame invitarte un Té o unos bocadillos – es lo que dijo cuándo había tomado su mano evitando que se fuera

-lo siento pero tengo unos asuntos que hacer –

La chica se deprimió ante esas palabras, la verdad aunque no podía explicarlo le gustaba la sensación que le daba al estar cerca de él

Como si fuese un Sol y ella estuviese en su orbita

El azabache al ver ese rostro triste no tuvo el valor de dejar las cosas así

Por lo que

-pero podemos vernos de nuevo, si quieres? –

-en serio? – preguntaba ella con esperanza

-claro, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum – el dio su mano para presentarse

-Asia Argento – ella lo tomo presentándose

Esa misma sensación volvió en ella queriendo no dejarlo ir… pero lo reprimió soltando esa mano

En cambio en Ash esa sensación de miedo aún seguía por lo que tenía que escapar

-bueno nos vemos – dijo el alejándose con Pikachu en su hombro

-adiós… espero y nos volvamos a ver – dijo ella tomando rumbo a la iglesia

Pero paro un momento para después voltearse y ver como el azabache se iba… teniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 _-me hubiera gustado estar sola con él en la iglesia… -_

Paro sus pensamientos al darse cuenta lo que pensaba por lo que negó con la cabeza y calmo los latidos de su corazón

 _-dios perdóname por tener estos pensamientos –_

Mientras el moreno

 **-pikachu pika pi?** (no piensas decirle lo que paso a Rias, o si? **-**

-claro que tengo que decirle, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, además de que no me gusta mentir –

 **-pika pi pi ka** (sabes que se enojara) **–**

-no creo que se enoje amigo, y no escuchare un "te lo dije" de ti -

* * *

 **…**

* * *

-no vuelvas a acercarte a esa iglesia! – dijo una pelirroja muy molesta por lo que hizo el azabache

 **-pi…** (te…) **-**

-ni una palabra Pikachu – el no dejo que su amigo dijera el esperado "te lo dije"

-los ángeles y ángeles caídos son nuestros enemigos, pisar su territorio como una iglesia es como una invitación a la muerte y más si se trata de una Hermana, ella pudo haberte exorcizado si se hubiera enterado de que eres un demonio –

-vamos Buchou no creo que… -

-esto lo digo por tu bien Ash, ellos son nuestro peor enemigo después de los ángeles ya que su poder lo obtienen por la palabra de Dios, ellos fácilmente podrían matarte, pude revivirte y salvarte de la muerte pero no podré salvarte de nuevo si alguien de la Iglesia llega a exorcizarte, sería lo mismo que estar muerto seria el fin para ti –

La seriedad de la diablesa fue suficiente para hacer entender a Ash

Aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta el admitía que fue muy imprudente

Rias al ver que el azabache bajo la mirada simplemente lo abrazo pensando que quizás fue demasiado dura con el

-Ash perdón si fui un poco dura contigo, pero en realidad me diste una angustia cuando me dijiste lo de la hermana, trato de protegerte ya que eres parte de mi familia ahora –

-no se preocupe Buchou, sé que te preocupas por mí y de verdad lo aprecio, confió en tus palabras –

-confías en mí? Si eso es cierto podrías decirme donde encontraste a Pikachu? Es que también quiero tener uno –

Preguntaba ella a lo que el moreno se puso nervioso

Una de las cosas que Arceus le dijo era que no revelara nada de su propio mundo a menos que se vea necesario

Por lo que simplemente pensó en una forma de zafarse de esa

Cosa que no le fue necesario

-ara ara, espero no perderme un castigo? –

Ya que la mano derecha de Rias había llegado con su sonrisa elegante

Pikachu al escuchar esa voz por temor salto a su entrenador y se puso dentro de la chaqueta negra

-vamos Pikachu no creo que ella te haga daño – es lo que dijo Ash intentando convencer a su amigo eléctrico

- **pi ka pika pi, chaaaaa!** (si claro, ella es peor que una Emolga!)

-fufufu no estaría mal unas descargas rápidas – dijo ella lamiéndose los labios mirando de una forma nada santa a ambos

Hay ocasiones como esta que el ratón hubiera tenido la habilidad **pararrayos** en vez de **estática**

 _-ella es peor que una Tyranitar… o un Garyados –_ fueron los pensamientos del oji-café estando nervioso y asustado de esa chica

-que sucede Akeno? –

-tenemos un encargo del archiduque… un callejero –

Con esas palabras la pelirroja dejo de lado el tema de Pikachu y mostro su lado serio

-reúne a todos, nos vamos de cacería –

Ash no supo que pasaba pero tampoco iba a preguntar al sentir la seriedad en el aire

Solo pudo prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría

Pero poco sabía que esa noche… sería una imposible de olvidar

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Llego la noche

Y llegando a un almacén abandonado estaba el grupo Gremory

El silencio estaba presente y el azabache no sabía si debía hablar o mejor mantenerse callado

Pero con cada paso que daba hacia ese lugar su Aura le decía que no se acercara

Inclusive su amigo amarillo estaba nervioso y más por el olor que podía sentir en el viento

Uno que la misma peliblanca decía

-el aire… huele a sangre –

Eso no sonaba muy alentador

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba oscuro… y la atmosfera tenebrosa estaba por todas partes fuera de la luz de la luna

-muy bien chicos, haremos esto rápido y no olviden mostrarle a Ash lo que podemos hacer –

Ellos asintieron mientras el azabache seguía mirando por todos lados en la oscuridad

Sentía que sea lo que sea que estaba oculto entre las sombras tenía su mirada en el

Algo que estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso

-puedes sentir eso Pikachu? – le pregunto el a su compañero

- **pika pika pi** (claro, eso es muy difícil de ignorar)- es lo que dijo teniendo pequeñas descargas en sus mejillas

-sea lo que sea hay que tener cuidado –

-Ash! Cuidado! – es lo que dijo Rias aterrada

El al escuchar la voz de su ama y por los instintos asesinos que por los pelos evito

 ***Pam!***

Como una enorme mano bestial lo aplastara

-Pikachu Electro Bola! –

El pokemon salto y formando una esfera de electricidad en su cola la lanzo al agresor

La esfera eléctrica impacto dejando ver a una mujer

Pero de solo de la cintura para arriba ya que por debajo que como un centauro monstruoso

Y su mirada era una sedienta de sangre y lujuria

Lo que aterro a nuestro héroe fue… que la misma mujer lo miraba con esa intención

- **de todas las presas que han venido aquí… tu eres la mejor de todas!** –

La misma voz de esa mujer helaba la sangre del azabache

-Ash! Sal de allí! – grito Rias yendo junto con sus ciervos a ayudarlo

Pero…

 **-no interferirán –**

No pudieron avanzar ya que una barrera mágica se levantó para que no pudieran ir en su ayuda

-Akeno! –

-la barrera es muy fuerte, me tomara tiempo quitarla – es lo que dijo teniendo sus manos en la barrera intentando quitarla

Ya que al igual que todos, ella temía que esa cosa matara a Ash

No podían hacer nada más que mirar

Mirar como el intentaba sobrevivir

Ash saltaba alejándose de esas poderosas manos que lo querían atrapar y matar

Intentando escapar

- **no huyas! Te prometo que te hare gritar de dolor y placer! –**

-no gracias! Pikachu cola de hierro! – dio su orden cuando salto fuera del alcance del monstruo

El Pokemon golpeo con su cola plateada el plexo solar de la mujer haciendo que por la fuerza de este ella retrocediera y gimiera de dolor

-ahora usa Rayo! –

Ala orden de Ash el Pokemon eléctrico lanzo su poderoso rayo haciendo que ella aullara de dolor por tanta electricidad

Cuando paro ella tenía la piel quemada, pero aun podía pelear

 **-tu mascota no te salvara de mí! –**

Es lo que dijo para después con su boca reunir energía de color purpura

Ash tenía una idea de lo que esa energía podría hacer por lo que

-Pikachu esquívalo! –

Le ordeno que evadiera ese ataque… pero

El Pokemon no era su objetivo

-Ash te apunta a ti! – grita la pelirroja

-que? – él no la escuchaba

 ***DONNNNNN! ***

El disparo de energía paso de Pikachu e iba directo al azabache

El no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

 ***Boooooom!***

Ellos anonados vieron como el disparo dio en el blanco formando una explosión

-ASH! –

Fue el grito de todos los que estaban fuera de la barrera

Y del humo salía el mismo azabache con la ropa algo arruinada y heridas notables

Rodo hasta llegar a la barrera

El pokemon eléctrico fue a ver si seguía vivo

- **Pika Pi!** (Ash estas bien) **–**

El a pesar del dolor le dio una sonrisa a su amigo eléctrico

-no te preocupes amigo… eso no me va a poner tres metros bajo tierra –

Como pudo se levanto

-Ash quédate en el suelo! Ella te matara! Por favor no te levantes! – decía una pelirroja golpeando la barrera y estando muy angustiada por el

-Ash-kun! Por favor resiste! – también el caballero rubio estaba angustiado por su amigo

-Ash-kun, no te muevas! – también decía una torre peliblanca que deseaba que su superfuerza la ayudara para tirar esa barrera y poder ayudar a su amigo

-Ash-kun, te lo suplico quédate donde estas! - Decía también la reina haciendo doble esfuerzo para tirar la barrera, no podría permitir que su compañero muriera

Pero el no los podía escuchar

Solo sonrió… importándole poco el dolor

-ya… es hora de usarlo Pikachu –

Apretó su mano Izquierda y de ella una luz la rodeo para después un guantelete carmesí con una gema verde estuviera en su lugar

-he estado entrenando con mi **Sacred Gear** desde semanas, y ahora puedo usarlo!... Boost–

La gema brillo y recargo a Ash de energía

La demonio Callejero veia todo con burla, pero harta de esperar ella hablo

- **ya te regale segundos de vida, ahora te devorare! –** ella se lanzó con sus poderos puños listo para matarlo pero

-Boost! – recargo por segunda vez

-Ash quítate de allí! – aunque él no podía escucharlo ella de todas formas gritaba

 **-eres mio! –** solo le faltaban unos metros más para matarlo

-Boost! – el recargo por tercera vez

-Ash! –

No importaba lo que ella gritaba, parecía que todo estaba perdido… pero

-Pikachu ataque rápido con cola de hierro! –

El ratón se posiciono debajo de ella y con energía mas su cola plateada corto los tendones de la demonio haciendo que tropezara y gimiera de dolor

-Heaaaaaaaaaaa! –

El se lanzó cubierto de energía verde que aumento su poder y fuerza por tres veces para después con su puño derecho

 ***Pum!***

- **Gah!** –

Golpear su estómago y hacerla perder el control de lo que ella tenía

La barrera

-la barrera! A caído! –

Las palabras de Akeno fueron suficientes para que ellos se lanzaran al ataque

Mientras el azabache es entrampado en el suelo por las enormes manos de la demonio que estaba lista para matarlo, rompiéndole unas costillas… pero

 ***tud!***

 ***tud***

 ***tud***

Múltiples espadas se clavaron alrededor de su cuerpo

 ***Crack!***

Y una parada poderosa rompió el enorme brazo liberándolo del agarre

Fueron Kiba y Koneko quienes fueron a ayudarlo

Siendo Rias usando su poder de la Destrucción, herencia de su familia para poder hacer retroceder a la callejera y sacando a un herido Ash a un lugar seguro con Pikachu cubriendo la retaguardia

Dejando que la azabache se descargara toda su furia con esa demonio

-Ash resiste… resiste… Ash… -

Eso fue lo único que logro escuchar… ya que perdió el conocimiento

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La luz le llegaba a los ojos al azabache, haciéndolo despertar

En adormilado pudo distinguir que su amigo amarillo estaba cerca dormido

Pero se sonrojo al ver que quien lo abrazaba era la misma pelirroja

Había amanecido en la casa en donde residía

El con pesadez logro sentarse a lado de su cama, teniendo un dolor de cabeza

 _-bueno… pudo haber sido peor –_

Fueron los pensamientos del moreno que intentaba verle el lado bueno de lo que le paso anoche

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la misma pelirroja ya se había despertado y miraba con preocupación a su ciervo

Pero a la vez mucho enojo

El miro para después

 ***Pam!***

Recibir una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda

Aunque sintió el dolor lo que dejo en shock fue por qué ella hizo eso

-eres un Idiota! Un imprudente! Si la barrera no hubiese caído quizás tu no estarías aquí! –

El tocando su mejilla enrojecida la miro y vio algo que no esperaba

Ella… derramaba lágrimas

Era más que obvio hasta para el mismo que la pelirroja estuvo muy preocupada por el

No sabía que hacer o que decir

Él iba a hablar pero…

Ella le pregunto

-porque… porque no te quedaste en el suelo como te ordene?... porque no me obedeciste –

Ella no lo miraba tenía la mirada en la cama

No tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos

Hasta que el mismo Ash toco su hombro y ella lo miro

Para ver su sonrisa llena de determinación

-porque tenía que hacerlo, y al final salió bien –

-… pero sabes que habrá veces en las que uno tiene que quedarse en el suelo… quiero hacerte entender que habrá veces en los que yo en el futuro por tu bien tendré que rendir… -

-eso no pasara! –

Ella paro al ver que el moreno la miro con mucha determinación

-Ash… -

-si yo no me rindo tu tampoco te rendirás –

-pero Ash… - ella quería hacerlo entender

-nunca te rindas, hasta el final –

Esas palabras…

Las palabras del azabache sorprendieron a la pelirroja

Siempre pensó con la lógica de que los humanos si algo se vuelve difícil simplemente lo dejaban, que ellos no se esforzarían por algo como los antiguos humanos de antaño

Pero al conocer a este chico que a pesar de lo que le digan o que simplemente digan que se rinda

El no tira la toalla

Y lo demostró anoche

A pesar de que todo estaba en su contra él solo hizo lo más loco para poder derribar la barrera y que sus amigos pudieran llegar a salvarlo

Tanta determinación hizo que el respeto y admiración que ella le tenía aumentara más

 _-eres… diferente a todos los humanos y demonios que he conocido Ash… como quisiera tener tu determinación –_

Mientras el Pokemon eléctrico que despertó por el sonido de la bofetada que recibió su entrenador solo cerró los ojos lamentándose por el

Ya que si una determinada peli miel se entera de esto… ardera Troya

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en la sala del origen donde un determinado Dios Pokemon residía

 **-padre, pienso que fue incorrecto que hayas enviado al elegido al otro lado, que pasa su alguien llega a matarlo –**

Es lo que un determinado legendario dragón/fantasma le decía el creador junto con sus otros dos hermanos Dragones que rigen el tiempo y el espacio

 **-el estará bien Giratina, ha salido de muchas y varias fueron provocadas por nosotros, no por nada yo lo he elegido –**

 **-pero padre, no confió en las tres facciones, no recuerda lo que los demonios quisieron hacer… ellos querían esclavizarnos y los ángeles por orden de su dios querían erradicarnos… volver a confiar en ellos sería volver a cometer el mismo error–**

 **-entiendo tu preocupación Dialga, sé que he enviado a Ash a ese mundo, pero puedes confiar en mi de que el lograra de alguna manera poder obtener la paz y el perdón con ellos… recuerda quien me enseñó a perdonar a los humanos por lo que hicieron –**

 **-pero y si lo usan para poder lograr lo que milenios atrás no lograron? –**

 **-Palkia… ellos ya no tendrán motivo para hacerlo… quienes iniciaron todo ya no lo volverán a hacer –**

El trio de dragones no entendían lo que su padre creador decía… pero al final decidieron confiar en el

 **-además recuerden que a pesar de todo siempre estaremos para ayudarlo, y presiento que nos necesitara más que nunca, no sé cuándo pero estemos preparados… corran la voz a los otros legendarios –**

Con eso dicho ellos se retiraron dejando a mismo Arceus pensativo mientras el de un espejo flotante miraba al azabache hablando con sus amigos por lo de la otra noche

 **-Ash, sé que pasaras por muchas cosas en ese mundo, y más cuando puse en ti ese Sacred Gear, pero sé que lograras lo que yo no pude, yo creo y tengo todas mis esperanzas en ti… -**

Miro más la pantalla y tuvo un gotón en la cabeza al ver cómo era abrazado por una azabache por la espalda y estar sujeto del brazo por una peliblanca que no lo soltaba mientras una pelirroja miraba todo con ciertos celos

 **-aunque… pienso que ellas no te dejaran vivo… mmm… creo que sería necesario en el futuro enviar a alguien contigo –**

La imagen cambio para ver a seis determinadas chicas que caminaban cada quien por su camino

 **-espero y le guste que tenga visitas inesperadas… veamos, quien será la primera -**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras en un determinado salón del club

El mismo azabache sintió un escalofrió muy helado recorriendo por su columna

Cosa que todos notaron

-Ash que tienes? – preguntaba la diablesa pelirroja

-amm… nada es solo que… ciento que algo muy doloroso y aterrador me pasara –

Esto lo dijo estando algo paranoico

-no te preocupes Ash-kun, no creo que sea algo malo – dijo el rubio caballero tratando de animarlo

-… quizás tengas razón Yuuto – el respondió sonriendo alegrando a todos

Pero muy en el fondo de su interior siente que lo que vendrá será una serie de eventos vergonzosos y aterradores en lo que se refiere a chicas

Pero el negó con la cabeza dejando de lado esas preocupaciones

 _-no creo que sea nada malo, si es así… que podría pasar? –_

Mejor debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada

Por hoy

 **Esta historia continuara**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Y de paso voy a dar disculpas por el ausentarme en… ya no sé cuánto tiempo**

 **En fin aquí solo diré que en el siguiente capítulo se vendrán cosas más interesantes**

 **Espérenlo con ansias y de paso diré que si querían ver a Misty o Iris pues no aparecerán**

 **Ya que a ellas no las veo como posibles parejas del mostaza, más bien las veo como amigas o hermanas de el**

 **No olviden comentar y de paso decirme a quien quieren ver como la primera en llegar**

 **La verdad quiero que sea Serena la primera en llegar para poner orden y pelear su posición de alfa con Rias**

 **O alguna otra que ustedes quieran**

 **Pero todo dependerá de ustedes**

 **Bueno eso es todo y de paso decirles que si quieren decirme algo personal pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey como andan**

 **Como verán hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic**

 **Lo que tenga que decirles se los diré abajo**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-vamos Pikachu, usa **Cola de Hierro** otra vez! –

Era lo que decía un determinado azabache que bloqueaba con sus antebrazos la poderosa **Cola de Hierro** de su amigo amarillo

Si se preguntan ¿Cómo Ash puede resistir semejante golpe?

Pues después de esa noche en la que es casi devorado por una demonio callejero el pregunto a Rias que tipo de poderes o habilidades tiene ahora que es demonios

Cuando supo de la capacidad de **Promoción** de la pieza con el que fue reencarnado supo muchas formas y estrategias en las que él podría usar sus habilidades

Ahora estaba entrenando con Pikachu con su fuerza y dureza de **Torre** para poder parar golpes y devolverlos con la misma fuerza

Ya tenía planes para crear sus propios movimientos basados en Pokemon tipo Lucha y Normal

-bien Pikachu pasemos a mejorar mi velocidad…intentare atraparte usando mi velocidad de **Caballero** , listo? –

El ratón eléctrico asintió preparando su ataque que aumenta su velocidad de ataque que es **Ataque rápido**

Ambos, Pokemon y entrenador con buena velocidad jugaban a la mancha

Para una persona normal será muy difícil de ver, pero para Kiba que estaba mirando el entrenamiento era algo fácil de seguir

Pero lo que le sorprende es la facilidad con la que Ash se está adaptando a sus nuevas habilidades

Koneko que también miraba no dejaba de sonreír (a su manera) por tanta energía motivación que tenía el azabache

Akeno también sonreía esperando que comenzaran a practicar con rayos

Pero la única que miraba con orgullo y satisfacción era la pelirroja

No podía estar más feliz por ver a su amigo y amado Peón entrenando con mucho entusiasmo

 _Nunca te rindas, hasta el final!_

Esas palabras desde hace una semana aún estaban grabadas en su mente

Y a la vez se cuestionaba a si misma

 _-realmente… toda mi vida me he vuelto una chica que se rinde de forma fácil… Ash es todo lo opuesto a mí, cuando veo que ya no hay esperanza él se niega a caer como aquella noche –_

Ahora miraba al azabache que muy apenas con mucho esfuerzo logro atrapar a su amigo Eléctrico, y ambos reían haciendo evidencia del gran lazo que tienen y han forjado

Ella solo apretó sus puños de impotencia al recordar aquella noche en la que por una barrera casi pierde a su Peón y amigo azabache

 _-Tengo mucho que aprender y tengo que hacerme más fuerte si quiero proteger a mi familia… en especial tu Ash… cada vez que te miro entrenar y esforzarte sin que te importe… hace que yo también quiera entrenar contigo –_

No podía ocultar ese pequeño rubor rosa en sus mejillas

Cosa que noto su amiga de cabello negro, pero decidió no decir nada salvo sonreír de lado

Ya tendría oportunidad de bromear con ella

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llegaba la noche

Y Ash junto con su amigo Pikachu en su hombro llegaban a una casa de la cual por órdenes de Rias fue a investigar el corte abrupto de una invocación

Llegando al lugar el azabache vio que solo había una tenue luz por las ventanas

-aquí es según la dirección según Rias, tu qué crees que haya pasado Pikachu? –

-pika pikapi pikachu ( **no lo sé, pero no me gusta nada esto** ) –

Bajaron de la bicicleta y llegaron a la puerta

Que estaba medio abierta… una mala señal

Pero lo que lo hacía tener los sentidos en alerta y su Aura muy alarmante era que su amigo de toda la vida percibió un fuerte olor a sangre fresca en el aire que provenía de la casa

Obvio una persona normal se iría de allí… pero es Ash de quien hablamos

Por más que se vea aterradora la cosa él no dejaría a nadie

Por lo que pensando que quizás el cliente este herido

Sin vacilación y con precaución se adentró al lugar

Cuando llego al Living pudo ver la débil luz por lo que era alumbrado por velas

-Hola?... soy el demonio de la familia Gremory, si está herido hábleme para poder ayudarlo –

Cuando poso su mirada en una de las paredes lo que vio es algo de lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado

Un cuerpo

Ensangrentado, mutilado y destazado

La persona que el azabache tenía esperanzas de que estuviera viva o se pudiera salvarse ya estaba muerta

-te gusta lo que ves demonio de mierda? –

Sentado en un sillón era un tipo joven

De cabello blanco y ropajes que el ratón eléctrico fácilmente reconoció al mirarlo

-este es como mi máxima expresión del arte que expresa lo que pasa si uno hace tratos con demonios… y es lo mismo que te va a pasar a ti –

Su tono de voz era uno del que podría darte escalofríos

Sus intenciones eran más que claras

El Pokemon estaba preocupado ahora de esta situación

Pero el azabache aún seguía mirando el cuerpo… pero ahora teniendo los ojos sombreados por su cabello

-are?, que tienes he?, no deberías de gritar de terror o algo?... si no gritas no es divertido… -

El seguía mirando el cuerpo… ahora apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza su no fuera por sus guantes sus uñas hubieran traspasado la carne de sus manos

Pikachu sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo… lleva años conociéndolo

Lo que lo preocupaba más

-sabes qué?, como me aburres mejor te matare ahora! –

Es lo que dijo el sujeto apuntando con un arma al azabache

Pero…

-o…oye tu… porque me miras así? – dijo el tipo estando nervioso mientras le apuntaba su arma

La razón del por qué esta así, es porque Ash tenía una mirada que reflejaba mucho su ira… algo que jamás es visto en sus brillantes ojos rojos

…

Rojos?... no que eran color cafés?

Y esa aura morada y temible llena de odio… de dónde salió?

El camino hacia el tipo a paso lento

-oye que demonios estás haciendo? – el tipo estaba sintiéndose intimidado con cada metro que el avanzaba hacia su persona

El seguía caminando

-pikapi?, pika pika pi! ( **Ash que haces?, detente!** ) – le decía el ratón pensando que algo malo podría pasar

Pero él no lo escuchaba

-pika chu chu pika pi, pikapi ka! ( **le prometiste a Rias que no harías una estupidez, no cometas una locura!** ) – gritaba Pikachu tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

-que acaso no miras esto?! – dijo el haciendo notar más el arma que acciono el martillo, pensando que así podría infundir miedo

Pero no le funcionaba

Ya que el azabache aún seguía caminando apretando su puño derecho con mucha fuerza

Mientras él se acercaba, recordaba lo que le prometió a la pelirroja ese día en el que despertó

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _-Ash, esto que paso es algo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar… no quiero perder a nadie que es preciado para mí –_

 _-A que te refieres Buchou? – pregunto el terminando se ponerse una camisa_

 _-quiero que me prometas que no volverás a cometer una locura – ella se lo pedía de forma seria_

 _El dudaba de hacer esa promesa_

 _-Buchou… -_

 _-por favor Ash, no quiero que te enfrentes a más peligros como el de anoche… no quiero perderte –_

 _Una mirada de miedo y de preocupación estaba en los ojos de su ama, esas miradas son las que el odia ver en sus amigos… jamás ha querido que ellos se sientan asi y más si él es el responsable_

 _-buchou… prometo intentarlo… es todo lo que puedo prometer –_

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _-lo siento Buchou… pero no puedo perdonar esto que mis ojos han presenciado… jamás! –_

El sujeto por desesperación

-grrr… demonio de mierda! –

 ***Bang***

Una bala paso cerca de los cabellos del azabache… pero él seguía caminando

 ***Bang***

Otra bala iba directo a la frente pero el de algún modo la esquivo de forma fácil

Justo cuando estuvo en frente del asesino hizo su brazo derecho hacia atrás

El tipo no tuvo tiempo para poder reaccionar

 _-mierda! –_

-HEEAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

 ***Pummmm***

Y con la temible fuerza de una **Torre** agregando esa oscura aura, el golpeo en todo el rostro del tipo peliblanco

La fuerza fue tanta que atravesó la pared

Dejando un considerable y visible agujero en el

El azabache exhalo profundamente haciendo que esa Aura oscura desapareciera y miro lo que había hecho

Se arrepentía?

… para nada

-que pasa aquí? –

Ash se quedó en shock cuando escucho una voz

Pero al instante el la reconocía

Volteo con temor para ver y rogándole a Arceus que se estuviese equivocando

Por desgracia

-Ash-san? –

No fue así

-A…Asia? –

Era ella

-Ash-san que haces aquí? – preguntaba ella sin saber lo que pasaba pero justo cuando iba a mirar a su alrededor vio el mismo cadáver

Se aterro, justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar fue interrumpida por un abrazo y una sensación cálida

Era el mismo Ash que evito que mirara más con la intención de que ella no se asustara más o que no se alterara

-Ash-san… eso era – decía ella a punto de llorar

-tranquila Asia, ya paso –

Ella no sabía que fue lo que paso realmente, incluso dudo por un momento del azabache pensando que él pudo haberlo hecho

Pero se reprendió a si misma

 _-cómo puedo pensar así de Ash-san!… si fuera una mala persona él no me hubiera ayudado y además… cada vez que estoy cerca de él como ahora me siento como si él fuese a protegerme de todo mal –_

Mientras ella pensaba eso

Ash no sabe qué hacer ahora

Podría llevar a Asia al salón del club para que ella quede a salvo

Pero desecho esa idea al saber la atención que hay entre los de la iglesia y los demonios

Por lo que no le quedo de otra más que…

-vendrás conmigo a mi casa Asia… estarás a salvo allí –

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras del azabache, se separó de sus brazos y lo miro con cierto temor a lo que podría conllevar esa decisión

-pero Ash-san… - ella iba a replicar pero

-no te dejare cerca de ese lunático y te haga algo peor… yo sé que tu no estas con él porqué quieres y no me importa si me llego a meter en problemas… por favor ven conmigo, yo te protegeré ya que eres mi amiga – dijo él le ofreció su mano y sonriéndole sin saber que en realidad estaba haciendo más que eso

Las palabras de Ash tocaron muy hondo el corazón de la rubia de ojos verdes

 _-amiga?... me dijo que soy su amiga?... acaso esto es un… sueño? –_

Ella temblorosamente sin poder creerlo extendió su mano para tomar la del azabache

 _-si esto es un sueño… -_

Estuvo a punto de tomarla

 _-… no me quiero despertar nunca –_

Justo cuando la iba a tomar

-PIKA! ( **Ash! Cuidado!** ) – chillo Pikachu en señal de peligro

Él pudo reaccionar rápido para ver como el tipo se acercó con una espada de luz en mano

Pero vio cuál era su verdadero objetivo

-Asia! –

El la empujo y a cambio fue apuñalado en el hombro derecho por la espada de luz que al entrar en su carne le quemaba como si la hoja estuviera al rojo vivo

-GYAAAAAAAA! –

-jajajaja! Ese grito que das es música para mis oídos –

-PIKA! ( **DEJALO!** ) –

El Pokemon con **ataque rápido** y **cola de hierro** golpeo al tipo y lo alejo de su amigo

El miro con furia al ratón eléctrico

-maldita rata!, me desharé de una plaga como tú! –

Él le disparo intentando darle, pero Pikachu era más rápido y con cola de hierro golpeaba en los puntos ciegos del desquiciado

Mientras eso pasaba Ash se puso de rodillas por el dolor insoportable que sentía en el hombro

-Ash-san! – era el grito de Asia al ver a la persona que la salvo ser clavado por una espada de luz

Pero supo que la luz estaba quemando más la herida de lo normal que debería por lo que la rubia dedujo…

 _-él es un demonio!?... a pesar de ser un demonio el… me salvo –_

Ella no le importo eso, de hecho no le importaba nada salvo ayudar al azabache con esa espada que aún sigue en su hombro

Por lo que fue a ayudarlo teniendo un aura verde en sus manos lista para sanarlo pero hubo un problema

La espada no le permitía hacerlo

-A…Asia, sa…saca la espada –

-pero Ash-san… – iba a cuestionar

-Hazlo! – el grito

Ella se estremeció por ese grito, pero supo que no había opción… tenía que hacerlo

Por lo que tomo el mango y cerrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ella jalo

Ash apretó los dientes por el dolor al sentir como la espada salía de su hombro y haciendo sangrar la herida más de lo que estaba

Cada centímetro que rozaba su carne con la hoja de luz dolía como nunca, para Ash será una sensación que jamás olvidara aunque quisiera

Justo cuando la espada salió del hombro ella la tiro muy lejos y sin más espera empezó a sanar y parar la sangre que brotaba de la herida

La respiración del azabache estaba agitada estaba pálido por el dolor de las propiedades de la espada que era un veneno para los demonios como el

Pero un destello amarillo ilumino el lugar

Era el mismo Pikachu que descargo mucha sus rayos en el tipo que gracias a su habilidad **estática** él lo pudo paralizar para después descargar toda su furia eléctrica

-Pika, Pika pi ( **eso te ganas por meterte con Ash** ) – es lo que dijo queriendo terminarlo de una vez por todas

Pero lo dejo vivir

-cielos Pikachu… a veces olvido lo poderoso que eres – hablo el controlando su respiración

-Pika Pi Pika Pikachu ( **hablas con el que venció a un Regice y empato con un Latios** ) – dijo el sonando un poco arrogante

-bien, "mata legendarios" no te pongas arrogante –

Él se puso de pie con ayuda de Asia

-estas bien? –

-si lo estoy… pero no podemos quedarnos aquí –

-huh? –

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

De lo que antes era una casa medio destruida estamos ahora en una normal en donde Ash se sentaba en el sofá mientras la rubia de ojos verdes estaba durmiendo en su cama junto con Pikachu (por petición de Ash en caso de algo)

Ahora él pensaba

 _-sé que me acabo de meter en muchos problemas con esto… pero de ninguna manera pensaba dejarla allí con ese loco, aun así no creo poder ocultarla para siempre aquí en mi casa –_

Ahora suspiraba de cansancio

-lo único que me queda es pedirle ayuda a Buchou -

Ya después de darse una ducha y de almorzar algo se fue a dormir en el sofá (es un caballero así que no se burlen)

 _-No creo que se enoje tanto –_

 **[Que te hace pensar eso?]**

 _-pues… -_

Dejo de pensar cuando creyó haber escuchado a alguien, miro por todos lados de su Living y no encontró a nadie

-quizás debí habérmelo imaginado –

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-haber, déjame ver si entendí… tú al llegar viste al cliente asesinado –

El azabache asintió a la pregunta de la pelirroja

-peleaste con un sacerdote callejero? –

El volvió a asentir

-casi fuiste asesinado por una espada de luz que no era para ti –

Volvió a asentir

-Pikachu venció a ese tipo y ambos se trajeron a la Hermana a tu propia casa –

Asintió una vez más

-y ahora vienes aquí con ella esperando a que si te puedo ayudar –

El… dudo un momento, pero asintió

-ahora quiero que respondas a esta pregunta Ash… porque he de ayudar a una Hermana que esta aliada con nuestros enemigos los ángeles caídos?... que le debo a ella? –

-… nada… pero aun así no pienso abandonarla –

Ella no dijo

Solo miro a la rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá sin mirar a nadie mientras Pikachu estaba en su regazo siendo acariciado por ella

Y los otros demonios la miraban en caso de que ella intentara algo

Estaban preocupados por Ash

Ya que de repente llegue el con la que debía ser su enemiga pidiendo ayuda es algo que los había sacado de balance

-Ash… yo no… -

-sé que me dirás que lo que ella le pase no es nuestro problema, pero en definitiva no pienso abandonarla, solo te pido que me ayudes… -

Ella seguía sin hablar

-si no quieres hacerlo por ella… hazlo por mí –

Él se puso en una rodilla rogándole a su ama que le ayudara

Le importaba madre su orgullo ya en ese momento lo único que le importaba era la seguridad y el bienestar de Asia

Asia al verlo así no supo que pensar

Se sintió llena de felicidad al ver que Ash estaba dispuesto a todo por ella

Pero también sintió tristeza al ver que ella es la causa de sus problemas con su ama

En cambio la pelirroja al ver lo que su amado Peón estaba haciendo se sintió tocada por eso

Pero a la vez llego a sentir envidia por la hermana por ser la causa que un chico tan carismático se rebajara a tener que hacer eso solo para protegerla

Una parte de ella muy en el interior deseaba estar en el lugar de la rubia

Por lo que solo suspiro

Y después hablo

-mira Ash, a estas alturas como dictan las reglas debería castigarte y deshacerme de ella por ser una potencial amenaza –

Eso provoco escalofríos en ambos y más Ash que aún no miraba a su ama

-pero… el saber que tu estas dispuesto a llegar a tal extremo por una completa desconocida me indica que tome la elección correcta al elegirte como mi siervo… -

Esas palabras ahora subieron las esperanzas de ambos y más en Ash

-eso significa? –

-te ayudare… pero no puedo prometer nada y… -

Ella no pudo continuar de hablar ya que sintió como alguien la abrazaba

Era el mismo azabache que por la emoción lo hizo

-Gracias! Gracias! Muchas Gracias! –

No supo que hacer

No supo cómo reaccionar ante eso

Ya que los únicos hombres que la ha abrazado en su vida son su padre y su hermano

No supo que hacer ya que se sintió cálida… pero era una calidez diferente

Una calidez que desde que durmió con él esa noche para curar sus heridas ha estado en su mente

Y no lo negaba, le gustaba ser abrazada por el moreno

Poder tocar ese cabello alborotado

Poder sentir esa piel suave y morena

Poder oler ese aroma natural que el produce

En pocas palabras… ella le gustaba estar con el

Tanto que hay veces en las que tiende a desconectarse del mundo

-emm… Buchou? –

-si Ash… - ella por pura inercia estando sumida en la sensación agradable y un poco adictiva que le provoca su Peón

-podría soltarme? – preguntaba el

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que hacia

Correspondía al abrazo teniendo una mano en la cabeza del chico y también otro en la espalda que bajaba lentamente

Y para amolar respiraba de manera inconsciente el cabello del mismo

No supo cómo fue que paso

Rápidamente se separó y evito mirarlo

-ejem… bueno, solo tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones de lo que los ángeles caídos están planeando por lo que me tomara no más de un día, por lo que en ese tiempo tienes que quedarte con ella… no sería malo que ustedes salieran un poco a ver la cuidad, que dicen? –

-claro es buena idea Buchou… ven Asia te llevare a ver la ciudad, verdad Pikachu? –

-pikachu ( **claro será divertido** ) – chillo el ratón ya parándose del regazo de la rubia y tomando su lugar en el hombro del azabache

-ano… no quiero causarte más problemas… yo – dijo ella nerviosa por tanta amabilidad del chico de ojos cafés

-claro que no, ven vámonos – y tomando su mano ella fue arrastrada por el

Dejando a los miembros del club en un silencio incomodo

-Yuuto, Koneko-chan, quiero que lo sigan por si pasa algo –

Ellos asintieron y salieron para seguir a su compañero

Mientras Rias se sentó en su silla y miraba algunos documentos

O eso es lo que intentaba hacer

Todo bajo la mirada de Akeno que tenía una mirada burlona

Cosa que se dio cuenta

-Qué? – pregunto

-ara ara, que fue todo eso?… respirabas el cabello de Ash-kun como si inhalaras un perfume –

-y? –

-tu mano izquierda casi iba acercándose a su pantalón –

Ella se quedó muda

-y por ultimo vi… que tu mirada se nublo por una emoción –

Rias miraba hacia otro lado con un sonrojo muy notable

-Rias, está todo bien? –

-emm… si lo está –

-… entonces… no debo preocuparme de que vayas a vio… -

-AKENO! –

-ok calmate… no me burlare, solo espero y no llegue a encontrarte estando encima de él haciendo… -

-QUIERES PARAR YA! –

-fufufu – era la elegante risa de la azabache al ver a su Rey y amiga en ese estado de niña enamorada por primera vez

Rias solo puso su cabeza en su escritorio muy avergonzada

 _-que es lo que pasa conmigo? –_

Se preguntaba queriendo saber la respuesta a esa emoción que la está agobiando

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-el helado es delicioso Ash-san –

-me alegra que te guste, ya casi llegamos al parque –

Casi todo el día ellos tuvieron su tiempo en el que ellos disfrutaron de lo que la ciudad podría ofrecer

Comer hamburguesas

Aunque Ash tuvo que enseñarle como y la verdad le recordaba mucho a su amiga de Alola esa inocencia y ternura que tenia

Pero le gusto más cuando ella rio por ver la cara manchada de cátsup por parte de nuestra ratita kuki

Los juegos de árcade en los que Ash le ayudo a ganar y que también el con siete intentos consiguió un ratchet-kun para la misma Asia que ella agradeció con un beso en la mejilla

Y para terminar se divirtieron parando en muchos más lugares

Las cosas no podrían ir bien para ambos

Llegando al parque en donde pudieron sentarse en un banco cerca de una hermosa fuente

Mientras el raton amarillo jugaba en el parque

-me divertí mucho Ash-san, todo fue increíble y nuevo para mí –

Su sonrisa era de pura alegría y felicidad

-me alegro que te divirtieras Asia, cuando todo se arregle podremos hacer estas y más cosas, ya lo veras –

Ella solo asintió feliz de estar con Ash

Pero a la vez, miro el cielo con algo de tristeza aun sosteniendo su helado y a su juguete

Algo que Ash pudo darse cuenta

-Asia, que tienes? –

-nada Ash-san, solo que recordé cosas que he dejado atrás –

-bueno, recordar a veces es bueno, te muestra los errores que cometes y también cosas de las cuales queremos recordar – dijo Ash con la intención de elevarle el animo

Pero esas palabras hicieron todo lo contrario

Ya que la mirada de Asia empeoro

Ash lo notaba al ver como ella abrazaba más a Ratchet-kun

Él pensó que quizás cometió un error al decir eso

-perdón Asia, quizás no debí haber dicho eso –

Ella no hablaba, solo apretaba más el juguete a su cuerpo mientras con una mano tomaba la de Ash

-Ash-san… si tienes razón en recordar el pasado… pero… hay veces en las que quisiera olvidarlo todo –

La voz de la rubia detonaba un solo sentimiento

Tristeza

-Asia, dime que pasa, por favor déjame ayudarte –

En definitiva él quería ayudarla

No podría llamarse amigo si dejaba que ella siguiera afligida

-Ash-san… te puedo contar una historia –

Por el tono de voz de la chica dedujo que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar

Pero aun así

-…cuéntame – él le dijo con seguridad

Ella conto una historia de una niña italiana

Que fue dejada apenas siendo una bebe en las puertas de una iglesia

Ella creció siendo enseñada a creer en un dios todopoderoso y ser devota a sus enseñanzas

Pero un día esa niña vio un pequeño cachorro herido de forma letal

La niña oró todo lo que podía esperando que sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas

Pero algo ocurrió

Ella con un destello verde curo de forma milagrosa al pequeño animalito

Todo esto fue visto por alguien de la iglesia en lo cual se corrió un rumor

El rumor pasó a ser noticia y la noticia un hecho

Y el hecho un milagro

Los milagros fueron lo que ella hacia al curar a muchos creyentes que venían de muchos lados para pedir su ayuda

Todos la nombraron la Santa Maiden

Aunque ella no quería eso

No quería que la vieran como una Santa

Solo quería tener lo que los otros niños tenían sin ningún problema

Amigos

Pero no se le fue permitido

Según sus tutores

No los necesita teniendo la gracia de Dios

Paso tiempo

Y ella seguía usando su don para ayudar

Cuando una noche

Todo cambio

Un hombre ingreso a la iglesia… herido seriamente

Pero lo notable fue que ese tipo tenía alas de murciélago

Ese tipo era un demonio

Ella por un momento no supo que hacer

Hasta que su buen corazón la hizo tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo

Ella curo al demonio

Todo esto fue visto por alguien

Y la noticia se corrió por todos

Se llegaba a dudar y levantar sospechas de por qué un milagro de dios curo a uno de sus enemigos si solo es para sus creyentes

Muchas dudas y desconfianza crecían en todos lados

Por lo que ellos solo tomaron la decisión más fácil

Culparla

La tacharon de bruja

Y fue exiliada del único hogar que ella conocía

Todo por hacer lo correcto según dios

Que es amar a tu prójimo

Poco después sin saber a dónde ir y sin poder comer, ella fue recibida en el yugo de los ángeles caídos

Pero a pesar de todo

A pesar de todas las desgracias y el abandono de los que considero buenas personas

Ella no olvida sus enseñanzas

No olvida sus oraciones cada noche

No olvida agradecer estar viva

Y no olvida la esperanza de ser feliz…

Esperanza que estaba a punto de morir…

Cosa que no pasó

…

Por la llegada de cierto chico azabache

…

Ash no supo que decir

Pero si supo que pensar de toda la historia

Asia no merecía todo lo que ha pasado, de hecho esto es algo que ahora él estaba decidido

Decidido a hacerla feliz

Decidido a buscarle buenos amigos

Y porque no…

Decidido a llevarla a su mundo

Aunque tenga que rogarle a Arceus para lograrlo

Pero ella no volverá a sufrir mientras él sea su amigo

Y en cuanto a la iglesia

 _-Giratina y Darkrai podrían hacerles una visita… o Yveltal –_

 **[Controla tu ira, no pierdas tu tiempo en otros… céntrate en lo que tienes en frente]**

Esa misma voz le volvió a hablar

Pero no le dio importancia de donde salió

Abrazo a la chica que estaba derramando lágrimas

-Asia, ellos no merecen que tu derrames lágrimas, por favor no me gusta verte llorar, ya verás que… -

-no Ash-san… no lloro por lo que me ha pasado… lloro porque ahora, cada vez que estoy contigo, me siento que estoy segura –

-he? –

Ella lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos jades aun derramando lágrimas

-cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que nada puede hacerme daño, siento que no importa lo que haga o lo que diga tu estarás para poder ayudarme, no sé si es cosa del destino o dios, pero… pero… solo deseo que si este es un sueño no quiero salir de él, no quiero salir de este sueño que me hace feliz… no quiero irme de tu lado –

Ella lo abrazo y puso su frente en el pecho de azabache

En ese momento, Ash supo que quizás las amistades no solo eran compromisos o proteger a los que más te importan

Si no que las amistades son el complementarse y apoyarse

El devolvió el abrazo

Sonriendo

 _-talvez, no he sido un gran amigo con ellos, gracias Asia por recordarme que aún tengo amigos que me esperan en mi mundo… y con gusto los conocerás –_

Parecía que el final feliz se acercaba

-oh que tierno –

Como les dije… parecía

Ellos voltearon para ver que en medio de la hermosa fuente era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas

Lo que más resaltaba de ella aparte de unas alas negras emplumadas era el traje de cuero S&M

Ash supo que ella solo podría significar una cosa

Problemas

-Asia-chan, te estuve buscando por todas partes, sabes que no debes de apartarte de mi lado –

La rubia temblaba de miedo con solo ver esa fría y sádica sonrisa

A Ash esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien

 _-J-_

-ven Asia-chan… tenemos que volver al único lugar donde perteneces, esta noche tú dolor se acaba mi niña –

-ella no ira a ningún lado contigo! – dijo Ash apretando sus puños y teniendo a Pikachu a su lado

Que llego al sentir que su entrenador estaba en peligro

-valla no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, y por lo que veo fuiste reencarnado, aunque me hubiese gustado reclutarte o lavarte el cerebro para hacerte mi esclavo sexual –

Es lo que dijo ella mirando al azabache y lamiéndose los labios de lujuria

El mencionado sintió repulsión ante esa mirada

-pero creo que sería un desperdicio el tener que matarte ahora asi que te dare dos opciones, opción A, entrégame a esa chica y también entrégate u opción B, te mato y me la llevare…mis opciones están en la mesa, que dices? –

-… elijo la opción C, ninguna de las dos –

Es lo que dijo poniéndose en guardia con Pikachu a su lado que sacaba chispas de sus mejillas

Ella solo suspiro viendo a ese chico

-es una lástima –

Chasqueo sus dedos y de todos lados salieron muchos tipos de túnicas negras con espadas de luz y armas apuntándolo

Y no solo eso

-nos volvemos a ver demonio –

Ash reconoció esa voz

Y sin poder reaccionar

 ***Tab***

-GYAAAAAA! –

Recibió una lanza de luz en el hombro derecho que lo tiro al suelo

-Ash-san! – grito ella preocupada

-PIKA PI ( **ASH!** ) – Pikachu corrió verlo

-que te pareció eso? – dijo el tipo de gabardina sonriendo como un villano sabe hacer

Ash levanto la mirada para ver que el tipo no venía solo sino también con la misma mujer y una niña rubia vestida de Gótica

La situación no era nada favorable para el azabache

-espera Ash-san – ella dijo curando su herida –

-Asia-chan, si no quieres que el muera mejor ven con nosotros, no queras que su muerte sea culpa tuya –

-déjate de tonterías, no…no te permitiré que te la –

-está bien… iré con ustedes pero por favor no lo lastimen más –

Ella dijo terminando de curarlo y después caminar directo a Raynare

-Asia! – dijo el intentando levantarse

-Pika!( **no lo hagas!** ) – chillaba el ratón también

Ambos con la intención de detenerla

Pero fueron detenidos por tres lanzas de luz que les bloquearon el paso

-Tu quédate allí guapo – dijo la Loli gótica

Ya nada se podía hacer

La rubia llego a los brazos de Raynare

Ella solo con uno de sus dedos toco su mejilla

-tu dolor terminara esta noche, míralo porque será la última vez que lo veras… despídete –

-Asia! – gritaba de impotencia al no poder salvar a su amiga

-Ash-san… gracias por ser mi amigo, todo lo que has hecho por mí es algo que siempre atesorare… sayonara –

Las lágrimas en los hermosos ojos jades de Asia salían

-no te lo voy a permitir! –

Es lo que dijo, corriendo, en un intento desesperado por salvarla importándole las lanzas

Pero fue detenido no por un enemigo

-no iras Ash-kun – dijo el caballero rubio que lo tomaba de los hombros

-te superan en número – dijo la peliblanca torre que lo tomaba del cuerpo

-Yuuto, Koneko-chan, si es así ayúdenme Entonces! – dijo el

-tu seguridad es importante, te quedas aquí - dijo Yuuto de forma firme

-no… MALDICION NO! – grito intentando liberarse de sus compañeros de nobleza

Pero era inútil

Solo pudo ver como se la llevaban y como ella dejaba a atrás a su preciado Ratchet-kun

Pudo ver

Que le había fallado

En protegerla

…

ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Un grito se escuchó en el parque ese día

 _-yo te juro que voy a salvarte… no me importa si rompo las reglas de Arceus, no me importa si provoco una guerra… yo te salvare aunque me cueste la vida… lo juro… LO JURO! –_

Y un juramento silencioso se hizo en la mente de Ash

Determinado a salvarla…aunque su vida tenga que darla

Por lo pronto

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La verdad me esforze mucho haciéndolo y espero que hayan disfrutado**

 **En el próximo episodio las cosas serán muy buenas en cuestión de batallas**

 **Y verán una sorpresa**

 **Pero espero también que me adivinen que fue el poder que uso Ash para poder golpear a Freed**

 **Y en que me base para escribir esa escena**

 **El que es conocedor sabrá de donde**

 **Bueno pues eso es todo**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Y ya saben quejas, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte pueden enviármelas por MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey espero y no me hayan extrañado por que les tengo otro capitulo**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-lo siento Ash, pero tú no iras por ella –

-tengo que salvarla, por favor Rias ayúdame! –

Era de noche

Y en el mismo salón del club era el moreno discutiendo con la pelirroja

-te quedaras aquí y no se discutirá más! – dijo ella de manera firme

-no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ella corre peligro, me jure que iba a salvarla! – el reclamaba de forma seria perdiendo la paciencia

Entre más tiempo estaba discutiendo más tiempo ella corría peligro

-y me juraste a mí que no volverías a cometer más locuras! – decía Rias

-te prometí intentarlo, no puedo ignorar que Asia este corriendo peligro en ese lugar! –

Los demás miraban sin meterse en la discusión, sabiendo que ellos no quieren su opinión y Pikachu esperaba a que terminaran

El no importa la decisión de los demás, seguirá a Ash sin duda alguna

-Ash, solamente diré esto una vez, hay mucha tensión entre las tres facciones, si tan solo se crea una sola chispa encenderás una bomba que desatara la tercera gran guerra, si tú la enciendes nadie de nosotros ni si quiera los humanos estarán a salvo -

-entonces tú decides quien vive y quién no? Eso es lo que me quieres dar a entender?... Que sacrifique a Asia para mantener esta frágil paz? –

Ante las preguntas del azabache ella no respondía, no se atrevía a decirle que si

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos

Hasta que Ash hablo

-bien, si no me va a ayudar pues entiendo, pero no voy a quedarme aquí y abandonar a Asia a su suerte –

Con esas palabras dichas Pikachu se subió a su hombro en señal de que estaba listo

Ambos se retiraban

Rias no quería que se fuera

No quería perderlo como la otra vez

-Ash te ordene que te quedaras… -

El no escuchaba

-Ash! –

Ella le grito desesperadamente

Seguía en su camino

-Ash obedéceme! –

El paro un momento

-cuando vuelva castígueme todo lo que quiera… nos vemos –

Y así el salió por la puerta y se fue rumbo la rescate

Dejando a un sus compañeros en ese lugar

Dejándolos e irse solo a una batallas de la que no sabe si volverá con vida o morirá en ella

Dejando

…

…

A sus amigos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Cayó la noche

Y una luna llena se alzaba en el cielo oscuro

Por la vegetación cerca de la iglesia un chico caminaba oculto en el con su amigo amarillo

Sin ser detectados

Cuando llegaron a cierta distancia Ash paro

-bien creo que ya es hora de empezar Pikachu –

-Pika Pi, Pikachu? ( **ash estás seguro de esto?** )- pregunto el pokemon eléctrico

-lo estoy amigo… si quiero salvar a Asia tengo que hacerlo, ya me disculpare con Arceus cuando lo vea –

El con su mano derecha tomo uno de los anillos dorados de su cadena

-solo espero y funcione –

Ya con esas palabras el con sus dedos puso el anillo delante de él y con el movimiento de estos el anillo comenzó a brillar en purpura para después agrandar su tamaño hasta que se detuvo

Dentro del anillo no se alcanzaba a ver nada

Y como si magia se tratase…

Una criatura alada de colores dorados salía de ese anillo

Era alguien conocido por ambos

-Noctowl, me alegro de verte de nuevo –

-Pika! ( **amigo!** ) – dijo el pokemon

-Noc! ( **me alegro verte de nuevo ash!** ) –

El pokemon búho no dudo en lanzarse a su entrenador y derribarlo para después abrazarlo con sus alas

-yo también te extrañe amigo pero ahora necesito tu ayuda y… -

-Ash? –

La sangre del azabache y del ratón eléctrico se helo por unos momentos al escuchar esas voces

Con temor voltearon y vieron que eran Kiba y Koneko quienes estaban en shock

-emm… cuanto vieron? – pregunto con vacilación sabiendo que fue descubierto

-todo… - fue la respuesta sin tacto de la torre peliblanca

-amm… sé que tengo mucho que explicar pero… -

-Ash-kun luego nos cuentas, ahora venimos a ayudarte – dijo Kiba aunque este también al igual que su compañera quiso saber lo que sus ojos presenciaron cuando pensaban llegar por sorpresa queriendo sorprender al azabache

Pero al final ellos fueron los sorprendidos

-pero pensé que ustedes… -

-bueno, oficialmente no estamos aquí, según el informe que Buchou escribió a los de arriba, esto que va a pasar no sucedió nunca… en pocas palabras es una misión en cubierta –

-Ash-kun, no debe de hacer las cosas solo… - fueron las palabras de Koneko sonriendo como ella lo sabe hacer

Ash no supo que decir… jamás se esperó que ellos los fuesen a ayudar

Solo pudo sonreír en agradecimiento

-gracias chicos… se los compensare de algún modo –

Ambos pokemon sonrieron al ver como Ash no importa a donde va, él consigue valiosos amigos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-bien, según este mapa que pude obtener la ceremonia debe de hacerse en un lugar oculto, por lo que el dormitorio no es opcional, solo nos queda la cámara oculta –

-hay un modo de llegar allí? – preguntaba Ash

-se puede encontrar desde la sala principal de la iglesia pero está bien oculta, lo único que nos queda seria entrar y buscar –

-bien –

Ahora ellos con sigilo acompañados de los pokemon se adentraban a hasta llegar a la puerta

Pero…

 ***Boom!***

Una explosión a pocos metros lejos de la iglesia se escucho

-debe ser Buchou haciendo una distracción para que podamos entrar –

-ella está aquí? – pregunto Ash

-claro el asalto fue planeado para que tú pudieras entrar –

Eso dejo pensativo al entrenador

 _-ella se está arriesgando mucho por ayudarme… supongo que voy a tener que pedirle una disculpa por cómo le hable… pero ahora… -_

-Noctowl ve a ayudar a Buchou, es una chica de cabello rojo, ayúdala en lo que puedas –

El pokemon asintió y fue volando hacia el lugar en donde ocurrió la explosión

-entremos – dijo Ash ahora con una determinación de hierro y mirada de fuego

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-arara, para ser unos ángeles caídos son veloces para escapar –

Dijo Akeno teniendo su ropa algo sucia, pero sin perder la sonrisa elegante que la describe

-ja, acaso pensabas que tú y tu sucia ama demonio podrían detenernos, solo las mataremos y después iremos a matar al resto –

-Mithell recuerda que Raynare quiere a ese chico con vida –

-te refieres a ese guapo que vimos en el parque? Bueno espero y Raynare lo sepa compartir con nosotras Kalawarner –

Ellas decían sin notar que una determinada peliroja entre más decían las cosas que le iban a hacer a Ash mas se enfadaba

De solo pensarlo o imaginarlo

Su poder demoniaco aumentaba

Cosa que notaron los tres caídos

-díganme… ustedes creen que les voy a permitirles tocar un solo cabello de mi amado Peón –

Ellos estúpidamente le respondieron

-bueno, ese chico tiene lo suyo y la verdad me gustaría pasarla bien en la cama, con alguien tan violable como ese guapo –

Cuando la Loli dijo eso los tres prepararon sus lanzas

-hasta nunca… -

Ellos las lanzaron

Justo cuando Rias pensaba usar el **Poder de la destrucción** , algo paso

Las lanzas se detuvieron brillando de rosa a dos metros antes de llegar a sus objetivos para después voltear y dirigirse a sus creadores

Ellos lograron evadirlas por poco

-que paso! – pregunto el tipo

-no lo sé – dijo la mujer

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar al sentir como los vientos comenzaban a ser violentos

Y después ser lanzados hasta chocar con los arboles dejándolos con mucho dolor

Todo bajo la asombrada mirada de las diablesas

-Akeno tu… -

-no fui yo Rias –

-entonces quien… -

-Noctowl! –

Ellas alzaron la mirada para ver a un ave similar a un búho solo que más grande y con colores que por lo general las aves conocidas de dicha especie no tienen

No entendían que era ni por qué las ayudaba

-Rias, sabes que es –

-no Akeno, jamás en mi vida he visto un ave como esa ni menos sabía que existía –

Mientras el Pokemon seguía volando esperando que esos sujetos de alas negras volvieran a ponerse de pie

Él estaba enojado

Y como no si ellos tenían planes siniestros para su entrenador

Y el cómo su Pokemon no lo iba a permitir

-hey, puedes entendernos? – preguntaba Rias no estando segura de que si esa ave les entendiera

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Ave voló en frente de ella y asintió presentándose, hablando en su respectivo idioma

-entonces, vienes a ayudarnos? –

-Noc, Noctowl! ( **claro, Ash me pidió que te ayudara** ) – dijo el búho

-no puedo entenderte pero… -

El Pokemon trato de pensar en algo para que ella le entendiese… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Usando **Psiquico** levanto un poco de tierra y con él le dio forma a una figura…

Figura que ambas chicas reconocieron

-ese es Ash… fue Ash quien te envió? – pregunto de nuevo la peliroja a lo que el ave asintió

-pero como… -

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar al notar que los Caídos empezaban a ponerse de pie

-luego me dices, por ahora si tu hiciste el viento y el poder rosa creo que nos serás de ayuda, puedo contar contigo? –

-Noctowl! ( **por su puesto!** ) – respondió con entusiasmo el ave

Rias tiene muchos pensamientos en su cabeza gracias a este nuevo aliado que se une a su batalla

 _-primero Pikachu y ahora esta ave, ambas son criaturas que definitivamente no conozco ni en el manual de Familiares y criaturas mitológicas, después de esto Si o Si Ash tendrá que decirme todo lo que sabe… aunque tenga que castigarlo por eso –_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Mientras dentro de una Iglesia un azabache sintió una sensación muy helada recorriendo su columna

-Pika Pi, Pikachu? ( **Ash, que tienes** ) – preguntaba su amigo eléctrico

-nada Pikachu, estoy bien -

Ash no supo que fue eso, pero definitivamente no quería saberlo

-Ash-kun, no encontramos nada –

La voz del caballero lo saco de sus pensamientos para retomar a lo que estaba haciendo

-tiene que estar por algún lado, si no encontramos esa entrada –

-acaso buscan la entrada? –

Los tres, incluyendo al Pokemon voltearon a ver que en el altar estaba un hombre

Era el mismo que Ash entrampo en la pared con un solo puñetazo

-bueno si lo buscan está por debajo de este altar –

-si nos dice eso será porque cree que nos puede detener – dijo Kiba teniendo lista su espada

-Loco… - dijo también Koneko poniéndose sus guantes de batalla

-no tengo tiempo para tonterías, déjanos pasar ahora! – Ash no toleraba a ese tipo, para nada toleraba esa sonrisa desquiciada y esos ojos de demente

-bueno pero mira que tenemos aquí? El mismo asqueroso demonio que me dio el peor dolor de mentón que he sentido, pienso en ti cada vez que intento masticar carne –

-pues te dolerá más si no te haces a un lado – esa amenaza provoco una mirada de Pikachu

Ya que su entrenador jamás se comportaba así de… agresivo

-ese enojo tuyo me excita mucho –

-tú lo pediste! –

Con ese grito el enfundo su **Sacred Gear** y cargo directo a el

-Ash-kun espera! –

Ignorando el grito de Kiba el con puño en mano iba a darle pero

-muy lento… -

El tipo esquivo como si nada el golpe

Que fue a dar en una pared dejando una considerable fisura y enterrando su mano en el concreto

-donde quedo el poder que tenías aquel día? – pregunto el exorcista en modo de burla

Ash sacando su mano iba a volver a atacar pero no pudo prever que ese sujeto tenía una espada de Luz a punto de cortarlo

Intento interrumpido por Kiba que uso su espada para parar esa hoja de luz

-no te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi amigo – dijo el rubio

Y en un parpadeo ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo de espadas

-maldición –

-Ash-kun, debes calmarte –

-Pika, Pika Pi Chu ( **tiene razón Ash, por poco y él te alcanza** ) – dijo Pikachu en modo de reproche apoyando las palabras de Koneko

El azabache suspiro tratando de controlarse

-bien lo entiendo, de hecho creo que tengo un plan solo distráiganlo un poco, ok –

Ellos asintieron saltando a la pelea

-bien, aquí voy – dijo sacando uno de sus anillos

Mientras tanto Kiba no tenía problemas en seguirle el ritmo al exorcista, cada ondeo y estocada era bloqueada por su espada negra

Pero lo admitía, el tipo era bueno

-jajaja, que te pasa demonio, acaso no puedes seguir mi ritmo? –

Pero fue interrumpido por un **Rayo** eléctrico que tenía a él como objetivo

Tuvo que esquivar lo que podía

Se dio cuenta que era Pikachu quien lo hizo

Y más cuando sin poder hacer algo una **Cola de Hierro** le impacto en la nariz haciendo que sangrara y fuese lanzado por los aires

Cuando se recuperó del golpe este miro con rabia al ratón eléctrico

-maldita rata! –

Apuntando su arma dispuesto a disparar recibió un golpe fuerte en la espalda por el enorme banco de madera lanzado por la Torre peliblanca

Él sabía que múltiples enemigos atacándolo desde muchos lados era un problema

-malditos demonios, porque no dejan que los corte, tengo ganas de cortar demonios asquerosos como ustedes –

Después miro a Ash que estaba algo alejado de la acción, y de allí tuvo la idea de apuntarle con su arma

-pero me conformare con matarte demonio con cara de idiota –

Kiba estaba a punto de ir a detenerlo pero noto algo raro

Algo emergía de la oscuridad de las sombras

-no lo creo… Gengar ahora! –

El exorcista no entendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Y más al sentir una presencia muy escalofriante a sus espaldas

Al voltear lo único que pudo ver eran unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa maligna

Y una **Bola Sombra** impactándole en el estómago haciendo soltar sus armas y dejándolo muy lastimado

Pero aun de pie

-terminemos esto! –

Ash cargado de cinco **Boost** se lanzó a velocidad de Caballero y con fuerza de Torre repartió golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra en el exorcista

Justo cuando acabo su arremetida el con su puño izquierdo cargo más energía y un aura roja lo rodeo y con ese poder lo golpeo en el mentón haciendo que este fuese lanzado por los aires

Resultado del ataque?… perdida de mentón y dientes tirados

Consecuencias, ya no podrá comer comida sólida en toda su vida

 _-gracias por las lecciones de combate mano a mano Koneko-san –_

Todo esto era observado por la Torre Gremory que miraba con un poco de orgullo lo bien que hizo su compañero… y amigo Ash

Pero le duro muy poco la sensación de triunfo al ver que el demente con un movimiento rápido hizo explotar una granada de luz y con el alumbrar todo el lugar por unos momentos

Los demonios no pudieron evitar cubrirse por la luz

Ya cuando acabo el exorcista renegado ya no estaba

-a donde se fue? – pregunto Kiba

-escapo… deberíamos ir tras el - comento Koneko

-no tenemos tiempo, hay que por Asia, ahora! –

Sus Pokemon secundaron apoyando las palabras del azabache

Koneko movió el altar y de allí se revelo la entrada, haciendo que ellos entren y recorrieran pasillos con suma cautela hasta llegar a una entrada grande

Ambos varones abrieron la puerta hasta ver que en el lugar había muchos hombres de túnicas negras y por sus miradas no eran nada amables

Y en altar estaba la persona que Ash vino a rescatar atada a una cruz con cadenas y la ropa algo desgarrada

-Asia! –

Todos voltearon a ver a los invitados no deseados pero la ángel caída solo miro al chico con burla para después reírse

-llegas tarde primor, el proceso de extracción ya casi está completa –

Un brillo oscuro de la cruz provocaba que la rubia lanzara un grito de dolor

Ash en ese momento mando al diablo el si es correcto lastimar humanos

Solo corrió sin esperar a sus compañeros, con sus pokemon a su lado

Justo cuando los sujetos de negro iban a atacarlo con espadas de luz

- **Helheim!** –

De la sombra de Ash muchas en forma de raíces traspasaron a muchos que tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca

El culpable de todo era Gengar que ahora no sonreía si no que su deseo de pelear de acabar con esos tipos que querían matar a su entrenador

- **Mjolnir! –**

Pikachu salto muy alto y con su **Cola de Hierro** que tenía una **Electro bola** en la punta golpeo con ella el suelo y no solo creo un hundimiento si no que decenas de rayos electrocutaban a muchos de ellos

Ver a Asia así hizo que quiera descargarse con ellos

Ambos pokemon estaban enfadados

Y su entrenador también lo esta

Diezmaron a muchos pero aun había más por lo que Kiba y Koneko también entraron a la batalla aunque también se sorprendieron que con una sola orden de Ash los Pokemon entraran a matar sin ninguna vacilación y con mucho poder

Ambos, pokemon y compañeros abrieron un camino para que el moreno pasara

Pero era muy tarde

Ash que golpeaba a un exorcista vio como Asia soltaba un último grito de dolor para después de su pecho saliese una esfera de aura verde en el que sus anillos estaban dentro

-si… al fin lo tengo… el Sacred Gear es mío! –

Es lo que dijo la caída después de tomar los anillos y tenerlos en su poder

En ese momento, Pikachu con solo la mirada de Ash lanzo un poderoso **Rayo** a la multitud dejándolos rostizados y abriendo camino a las escaleras

Pero dos más llegaban

Uno de ellos se lanzó con espada en mano y el con un movimiento se deslizo por su ataque y con su fuerza de torre golpeo el estómago del tipo rompiéndole las costillas y dañándole los órganos

El otro saco un arma y con el disparo

Pero Ash uso al primer tipo como escudo de balas y justo cuando se acercó con su velocidad de caballero se posiciono a un lado de él y con una rodilla le dio en la mera nuca dejándolo con el cuello roto

Ash no se detuvo a pensar en lo que hizo y no le dio importancia mientras subía por las escaleras tratando de llegar a Asia

Pikachu y Gengar lo acompañaban sin apartarse de su lado

Cuando llegaron Pikachu uso su **Cola de Hierro** para romper las cadenas y liberar a la rubia que ahora estaba en los brazos del moreno

-tranquila Asia todo estará bien, resiste por favor… - el suplicaba

-Ash-san… viniste –la voz de ella apenas era audible

-te sacare de aquí, no te preocupes –

-me temo que es muy tarde guapura, le extraje su Sacred Gear así que no podrás salvarla –

-devuélveselo, ahora! – exigió

-ni aunque se lo devuelva no podrás evitar su muerte, de hecho ya que tengo este poder me voy a deshacer de toda evidencia… pero aun estas a tiempo para para venir conmigo y ser mi esclavo – la mirada de lujuria de esa mujer hizo enojar a los Pokemon que esperaban una orden para poder atacarla

-Ash-kun tienes que salir de aquí! No podremos retenerlos mucho tiempo si no la sacas!–

-Vete sempai! Estaremos bien! –

Fueron los gritos de sus compañeros que aun lidiaban con los exorcistas desterrados

-y que te hace pensar que los voy a dejar… -

No pudo terminar al ver como Ash y sus pokemon desaparecían entre la oscuridad de las sombras, cortesía de Gengar

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Nos ubicamos en los bancos de la iglesia en el que una gran sombra hacia acto de presencia en el suelo y de ella salió Ash junto con Pikachu en su hombro y Asia en sus brazos y un Gengar controlando las sombras

Ash dejo a la hermana en uno de los bancos

-aquí estaremos a salvo mientras busco la forma de que estés bien… solo… déjame pensar en algo – es lo que dijo estando arrodillado a su lado

Si les digo la verdad, Ash no sabía qué hacer, más se alteraba al sentir que el calor del cuerpo de la rubia se estaba escapando

-Ash-san… creo que no me… -

-no digas eso Asia, solo resiste por favor… - el suplicaba

-ya no puedo hacerlo… siento que me voy a ir –

La piel de Asia se volvía más pálida

Los Pokemon también sintieron angustia, mas Pikachu por conocerla más, tanto que empezaba a derramar lágrimas ante el destino inevitable de la ojiverde

-no te puedes ir Asia… te dije que sería tu amigo, te dije que te harías de muchos amigos, yo tengo muchos amigos que tu podrías conocer, ellos son los mejores que puedo pedir ya que no importa mis fracasos ellos están siempre apoyándome, voy a presentártelos a todos… solo por favor… no te vayas… -

Ash hacia todo lo que podía hacer era no llorar, mientras sostenía la mano de ella

No importaba cuanto pedía o cuanto rogaba, su amiga estaba a punto de morir

-adiós… Ash… gracias por ser mi amigo… gracias por ser mi… primer y único… amigo… yo… te…a…a…ah –

Y con un último aliento la mano de la hermana perdió su fuerza y el cuerpo se volvió frio

Ella… había muerto

Pikachu lloraba, no quería perder a una gran amiga como ella, de hecho el también compartía la idea con Ash de querer llevarla a su mundo

Que tuviese a sus Pokemon y conociera a los amigos de su entrenador

Y ahora que la había perdido… ya no se podría hacerse

Gengar intentaba consolar a su compañero Pokemon, aunque él no la conoció pudo ver que era una buena persona, por lo que se siente mal no solo por Pikachu si no por su entrenador

En cambio Ash…

Lentamente tomo la mano de Asia y con delicadeza la puso en su pecho, haciendo lo mismo con la otra y sin siquiera soltar un sonido algunas lágrimas se derramaban bajando por sus mejillas

Unos se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que piensa Ash ahora?

Simple… se culpaba

 _-si tan solo, hubiese sido más fuerte… si tan solo hubiera traído a más de mis Pokemon… yo tome una decisión y me equivoque… fui débil… y por eso ella murió cuando tenía que salvarla… todo esto es mi culpa… maldición... maldición… -_

Por su odio e ira golpeo el suelo, de un solo golpe lo cuarteo notablemente y después

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! –

Soltó un alarido de furia pura al aire

Esa noche el volvió a experimentar lo que no quería desde el Árbol del comienzo

La pérdida de un amigo

Ahora quería era una sola cosa

No quería venganza

Ni justicia

Solo… castigo

-valla, así que esa estúpida monja ya murió… debes sentirte como un inútil ahora –

La voz de la misma mujer causante de toda esta tragedia se escuchó a las espaldas del entrenador

Ambos Pokemon voltearon y con furia notable se pusieron en modo de ataque

Pero Ash no se movía… seguía donde estaba

-pero no tienes por qué sentirte mal… ella desde que nació estuvo condenada a morir, yo solo le ahorre más el sufrimiento, se podría decir que le hice un favor – una cruel y sádica sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras tenía su mirada en el azabache

El seguía sin responder

Los Pokemon tuvieron un mal presentimiento, pero no podrían pensar mucho en eso ya que la caída empezó a acercarse a paso lento

-lo mismo pasara contigo al tener un Sacred Gear, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso ya que voy a encargarme de llevarte conmigo –

De su mano derecha una Lanza de Luz de color rojo se formó haciendo que los Pokemon estuviesen listos para atacarla y en el peor de los casos… tener que matarla

-solo que voy a tener que cortarte las piernas desde la rodilla, ya que a donde vamos no las necesitaras… mmm… serás una delicia cuando te encadene a mi cama… fufufufufu –

Una mirada de deseo y lujuria más perversa estaba en sus ojos y su lengua pasaba por sus labios de la excitación y el placer que tendrá con su cuerpo

Pero…

Justo algo paso que ella noto

No solo ella

Los Pokemon también notaron

Era que del cuerpo de Ash una energía oscura volvía a emerger

Pikachu sabía que pasaba por lo que

-Pika, Pika Pi Chu!( **gengar, toma el cuerpo de Asia y vámonos!** ) –

-Gengar, Gen…( **entiendo, pero que hay de…** ) –

-Pika!( **solo hazlo!** ) –

Y con ese breve intercambio de palabras ambos se fueron entre las sombras junto con el cuerpo de Asia

Dejando solo a Ash junto con Raynare

Que se desconcertaba más por tal energía que estaba irradiando el moreno

Cuando el se puso de pie y la miro… sus ojos

Volvieron a ser los letales y feroces rojos que demostraban un solo deseo

Ira

Quería acabar con ella

Quería que nunca hubiera aparecido

Quería

-devuélvemela… -

-huh?... que dijiste? –

-…devuélvemela… -

-fufufu… acaso lloras por ella?, mejor entiende que ahora tú me perte… -

-DEVUELVEMELA! –

Con ese grito la energía oscura salió como una llamarada de su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y sus colmillos se hicieron más nítidos

Ya no tenía razonamiento ni conciencia

La caída por primera vez desde que lo conoció sintió algo que no creía sentir

Miedo

El azabache con un rugido de guerra y teniendo invocado su Sacred Gear ataco sin piedad a ella que alcanzo a esquivar esa peligrosa arremetida elevando vuelo

 ***Boost!***

Pero no se mantuvo a salvo ya que Ash escalo los pilares como si fuera un simio y desde ellos volvió a arremeter con sus puños a la caída

Raynare volvió a esquivar y lanzo varias lanzas para por lo menos frenar al moreno pero este con buena agilidad y saltos entre los pilares y los bancos evadio las lanzas

Pero en todo momento no despego su mirada de ira en ella

 ***Boost!***

-devuélvemela! – el grito volviendo a arremeter pero esta vez acertando un golpe en su estómago haciéndola caer al suelo

Raynare usando el Sacred Gear robado se curaba el golpe pero al ver que él se acercaba volvió a elevar vuelo

 ***Boost!***

Ella miro y pudo notar algo que subió sus temores y era que el poder del azabache aumentaba más

Y más cuando el Sacred Gear empezaba a cambiar agregando espinas doradas y cubriendo más de metal rojo llegando hasta el codo

-que mierda pasa! Ese no es un Sacred Gear común! –

Él no le respondió y en cambio volvió a arremeter ahora golpeando en donde ella antes estaba que era una parte del techo

Dejando un gran boquete

 ***Boost!***

-maldición… en estos momentos ahora tienes el nivel de un demonio clase alta, voy a tener que matarte ahora antes de que seas una amenaza –

Ella invocando lanzas de luz arremetió contra el azabache con la intención de eliminarlo

Ambos se lanzaron y Ash solo recibió un corte profundo en los costados pero no le importo y aprovecho para golpearla con un golpe martillo que le llego a la cabeza y cayo de forma dura al suelo

Ash se agarró de una lámpara colgante viendo como la caída se levantaba

Ella un con dolor y curándose perdía poco a poco la conciencia

Pero no conto que el mismo azabache cayera sobre su espalda y empezara a golpearla de forma brutal

-devuélvemela! –

El seguía golpeando escuchando los gritos y gemidos de dolor de ella

-devuélvemela! –

No paraba de golpear, es más, aumentaba la intensidad

-DEVUELVEMELA! –

Fue tanto la violencia que ella por el dolor que sufría empezaba a desfallecer

-DEVUELVEME A ASIA! –

Justo cuando iba acabar con ella con un golpe martillo, sus brazos se detuvieron por un aura rosa

Eran Gengar y Noctowl que usaron **Psíquico** para detenerlo, aunque les constaba trabajo contenerlo ya que no esperaron que su fuerza estuviera a la par con la de Infernape

-Pika Pi!( **Ash basta!** ) – pedía Pikachu

Pero no escuchaba, inclusive sus otros Pokemon le pedían que parara, ese no era el Ash que conocían y querían ver

Justo cuando Pikachu pensaba usar **Rayo** alguien lo detuvo

Ese alguien camino hasta abrazar por la espalda a Ash

Era Rias

-Ash por favor para, este no eres tú, por favor detente que me duele verte así –

El al escuchar la voz de Rias empezaba a entrar en razón… pero su deseo de matar a Raynare no bajaba

-Ash… todo va a estar bien… tú mismo me dijiste algo que me alienta –

-pe…pero…yo –

-nunca te rindas, hasta el final… yo sé que el Ash que conozco no se dejaría vencer por la Ira… ni el Odio… vuelve a ser tú… vuelve a mí –

Y con esas palabras de súplica por parte de su ama el aura oscura dejo de salir y sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés

Los Pokemon soltaron los brazos de Ash y el cuándo sintió los brazos libres volteo con temor a su ama esperando una mirada de decepción

Pero fue todo lo contrario, ella lo miraba de forma cariñosa y amable

El sin avisar abraso a su ama derramando lágrimas en su pecho, Rias lo consolaba con palabras suaves sabiendo que su Peón no es alguien que toma el perder a un amigo de una manera sencilla, supo que Ash valora mucho a sus amigos y que arriesgaría la vida por uno de ellos de ser necesario

Aunque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y muchas explicaciones que tenía que pedirle, con un hechizo de sueño dejo que durmiera en sus brazos junto a sus Pokemon que se acercaron para verlo y saber de su estado, demostrando lo preocupados que están, la lealtad y el buen lazo de amistad que tenían ellos

 _-eres muy afortunado Ash… cada día me sorprendes más –_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras tenía una mano jugando con sus negros y suaves cabellos, deseando inconscientemente quedarse asi mucho tiempo… ellos dos solos

Pero…

-ug… -

La caída volvió en sí, sacando a Rias de su fantasía

-chicos cuiden a Ash… yo me encargare de ella –

Pokemon y el sequito de Rias tomaron al dormido azabache mientras la pelirroja caminaba a ella

Justo cuando la caída volteo su cuerpo para ver a su verdugo hablo

-vienes… a matarme? – apenas podía hablar por el dolor

-sí, pero antes de hacerlo hay algo que quiero que me respondas… tuviste muchas oportunidades para matarlo, sé que lo has estado vigilando desde que se inscribió y en todo ese tiempo pudiste haberlo matado, inclusive el ataque a matar que le ibas a dar, desviaste las lanzas para que solo lo cortaran un poco en los costados… porque te dejaste vencer de esa forma? –

Por unos momentos ella aun con respiraciones pesadas por el dolor no respondió… solo la miro

Para después reír de forma amarga y también… triste… y responderle

-por qué… el me recuerda a mi amante… tan decidido… tan optimista… tan inocente… él era alguien que deseaba ser fuerte… pero yo por mi hambre de poder… fui responsable de que ya no esté en este mundo… es un pecado que jamás podré borrar de mi vida… -

Rias… siendo sincera jamás se esperaba algo así y más de una caída

En cambio Raynare miro hoyo que Ash creo, en el los rayos de la luna llena la iluminaban

Miraba la luna con añoranza teniendo en su memoria esos momentos en los que le juraba a su amante amor eterno

Amor que aún tiene

Y espera volver a verlo algún día

-Gremory… hazme un favor… y has que me reúna con el… mátame… -

Si se lo hubiera pedido antes de pedirle respuestas lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, pero ahora no sabía si debía hacerlo o no… no sabía si era lo correcto

Se detuvo a pensar y supo que a pesar de ser enemigos no tenía el derecho de negarle algo que espera y más cuando sus heridas internas son tan serias que le sorprende que aun respire

Por lo que decidió matarla… por respeto

Con su mano derecha preparo su poder de la destrucción y apunto la esfera preparada para hacer desaparecer

Raynare solo sonrió en agradecimiento

-tus últimas palabras? –

-… si… cuando tengas tus sentimientos claros… cuando sepas lo que sientes por él… no lo dejes… porque quizás el sol… que no aprovechaste… se ira… y nunca mas… volverá… -

Y con un último suspiro y una sonrisa de aceptación… ella… murió

Rias con su poder destruyo su cuerpo dejando una lluvia de plumas negras en el aire de la iglesia abandonada que caían de forma lenta y unos anillos rodeados de un aura verde flotando en el aire que ella tomo

Pero a pesar de todo

Esta noche fue algo que les dio a todos mucho que pensar

A ella en especial…

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Amanecía

El sol salió

Y en una cama cierto azabache se despertaba

Con algo de pesadez y dolor en los costados,

Miro con algo de tristeza al recordar que esa noche no pudo salvar a su amiga

No pudo cumplir su juramento

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar… la puerta se abrió

-Pikachu hoy quiero estar… -

-Ash-san… -

El azabache al escuchar esa voz que en definitiva no era de su Pokemon alzo la mirada a la puerta

Pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada

Pero no era así

-Asia? – preguntaba con temor

Temor de que esto fuese una pesadilla en la que ella lo culpaba de no haberla salvado

Pero no fue así

Ambos se miraban, uno con temor y otra con lágrimas

Hasta que ella se lanzó a sus brazos soltando un llanto en su pecho, feliz de estar viva y volver con el

Ash en cambio la abrazo y la consoló tocando sus largos cabellos, sin dejarla ir

Todo esto fue visto por los Pokemon que veían desde la puerta a su entrenador, que ahora estaba feliz de nuevo

Ash tuvo una idea de cómo es que ella está aquí en sus brazos, viva, y sonriéndole

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

En el club… una pelirroja que estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio miraba a la nada

Miraba…

 _-"quizás el sol… que no aprovechaste… se ira… y nunca más… volverá" –_

Con las últimas palabras de Raynare aun en su cabeza

 ***toc, toc***

-Buchou… está ocupada? –

La voz de Ash la saco de sus pensamientos cuando el entro al club

Ella le sonrió al verlo bien y se levantó de su silla para verlo más de cerca

-Ash me alegro que vinieras… ya te sientes mejor? –

-como nuevo, pero vengo aquí por otra razón –

-a qué? – pregunto ella curiosa

Pero lo que paso no se lo esperaba

Ella vio como él se arrodillaba, teniendo la frente en el suelo

-Buchou, le doy las gracias por haberme ayudado, el que se arriesgara por mí, pero sobretodo, le doy las gracias por haber revivido a Asia, no sabría cómo pagárselo a usted –

Nunca espero que él se humillara así, nunca se esperó que le agradeciera de esa forma

Pero no vio eso como algo malo, solo que no le gusta que el haga eso cuando no hay necesidad de hacerlo

-Ash… levántate, tu eres aparte de mi siervo mi familia al igual que toda mi nobleza… así que no te humilles así, que yo deseo ver a mi Peón con la frente muy en alto –

Con esas palabras él las acato como una orden y se puso de pie

-gracias… Buchou si hay algo en lo que usted quiera, pídamelo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo –

Aunque ella quería decirle que no había necesidad las mismas palabras de esa ángel caída volvieron a resonar en sus pensamientos

Por lo que

-cierra los ojos Ash –

Le pidió eso

El obedeció cerrando los ojos

Sin mirar nada de lo que pueda pasar en frente suyo

Ella con algo de vacilación tomo las mejillas suaves del moreno y con sus pulgares toco esas marcas que tenía debajo de los ojos

Y con más vacilación quiso acercar sus labios con los de él…

Pero…

Desistió

Y le dio el beso en la mejilla

Ash aunque abrió los ojos al sentir eso húmedos y suaves labios en su frente no supo que pensar

El la miro

Ella hablo

-solo quiero, que no importa lo que pase, quiero que jamás te vallas de nosotros, de esta nobleza que te ha aceptado como alguien de nuestra familia, no quiero… que me dejes –

Ash la contemplo cuando la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que hacían perderse a cualquier hombre

El solo le respondió

-se lo prometo… -

Ella sonrió

Y lo abrazo

Ahora tenía sus sentimientos claros… más claros como el agua

Y su corazón solo podría identificar ese sentimiento por el azabache

 _-me enamore de ti Ash… espero que tomes responsabilidad de esto que me haces sentir cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos_

Y asi ella teniendo en sus brazos a su Peón solo pudo decir en su mente

 _-gracias… Raynare… -_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **-bien, estas lista para tu misión? –** pregunto el dios y padre de todos los legendarios y Pokemon por igual

-lo estoy, llevare a acabo mi misión de proteger a Ash – dijo alguien y por el tono de su voz era una chica

 **-recuerda, usa tus dones solo cuando veas que es necesario según tu criterio –**

-Como usted ordene Arceus –

El dios solo asintió y con su poder abrió un portal que llevaría a la chica a su destino

Destino que comparte con el elegido

 _-Ash, espérame que nos veremos muy pronto… solo espérame –_ fueron sus pensamientos antes de saltar al portal y con eso desaparecer, dejando a Arceus solo con sus pensamientos

 **-Ash… espero y te agrade que una amiga tuya vuelve o te encuentre… solo espero y no me haya equivocado en enviártela… si me equivoque… te deseo el mejor de las suertes –**

Con esos pensamientos el dios volvió a descansar

Sin saber que un lio amoroso se estaba a punto de surgir

Por hoy

 **Esta historia continuara**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Y como verán desde el principio no tuve nada que decirles y mucho menos ahora ya que estoy que quiero dormir y son las 2 de la mañana**

 **Ya saben sus comentarios son bienvenidos y si alguno quiere quejarse o felicitarme puede hacerlo por MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey espero y les guste este capitulo**

 **Quiero preguntarles sobre una idea de un fic que he querido hacer**

 **Pero eso será al final**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pasaron dos días…

Y ahora Ash junto con Asia caminaban juntos a la academia Kouh

-Ash-san, hoy tendremos Física y además unas chicas me enseñaron muchas cosas divertidas – era lo que decía una rubia muy alegre teniendo su porta libros

-me alegro por ti Asia –

-Pikachu ( **que bueno** ) – dijo el ratón en su lugar que es el hombro de su entrenador

Desde hace dos días Asia fue matriculada en la academia estando en el mismo salón que Ash aunque ella debía de estar en segundo año

Y como todas las escuelas uno no pasa desapercibido

Asia por su inocencia y su ternura los chicos la llamaron la Angel de Kouh

Muchos aunque no querían admitirlo… más las chicas pensaron que ambos debían de ser pareja por complementarse en ese y en otras cosas como optimismo y solidaridad

Nombrándolos los ángeles de Kouh

Cosa que sonrojo de sobremanera a Asia teniendo algunas fantasías nada santas

Claro que esto le valió un dolor de cabeza cuando rezo por tales pensamientos

En cambio Ash… digamos que tener oídos más auditivos le ha hecho escuchar más lo que dicen a sus espaldas… sonrojándolo un poco avergonzado con lo que dicen

Es un chico que esperaban?

Ya cuando llegaron Kiba estaba en la entrada esperándolos ya que por orden de Rias todos los miembros tenían que presentarse más temprano para discutir unos asuntos

Ash ya tenía una idea de a dónde iba el asunto

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ahora vemos a Ash…

En una silla con una lámpara alumbrando su cabeza

Lo iban a interrogar?

-muy bien Ash… ahora que toda la conmoción ha pasado y tenemos tranquilidad voy a hacerte unas preguntas y si o si las responderás –

El solo asintió

Pikachu miraba algo preocupado ya que estaba en los brazos de Asia que lo mantenía en calma

Aunque ella también estaba preocupada

Los demás Pokemon que vinieron ese Día y que quisieron pasarse más tiempo con su entrenador estaban allí, aunque Gengar tenía su sonrisa característica

Rias estaba en frente de el con una mirada algo seria para poder intimidar al azabache, y a la vez como excusa para tenerlo más cerca

No iba a dejar pasar oportunidades ahora que tiene sus sentimientos claros con el

-bien primera pregunta… en el tiempo que estas aquí te he investigado y la verdad no encontré ningún registro o documento que diga que naciste… es como si no existieras. Quiero saber, quien eres y de dónde vienes… si es indiscreción? –

Ash estaba algo nervioso por esa mirada que le daba la pelirroja… le recordaba algo a Sabrina ahora que ella este muy seria

-emm… es… algo… difícil de explicar, ya que no creo que puedan creerme –

-dudas de mi confianza Ash? – preguntaba ella un poco ofendida y dolida por creer que él no confiaba en su persona

-no, no, no, no es eso… es que… es complicado y quizás me tomen de loco… -

-pruébame –dijo ella queriendo saber

Antes esas palabras de su ama el… hablo

-yo y Pikachu venimos de un universo muy diferente a de ustedes… en mi universo los seres humanos convivimos con criaturas con habilidades fantásticas a los que llamamos… Pokemon –

Todos escuchaban con atención al moreno

-existen varios tipos de diferentes tamaños y formas, desde el tamaño de una lata hasta del tamaño de barcos de guerra, todos con increíbles habilidades viviendo con nosotros, tienen varias funciones como ser ayudantes de carga, modelos, mascotas… pero sobre todo, son nuestros amigos –

Eso lo dijo cuando sintió como una pequeña criatura se deslizaba por su espalda hasta enrollarse en su cuello, era verde y tenía aspectos similares a un reptil serpentino

-les presento a Snivy… mi Pokemon tipo Hierba junto con otros Pokemon más que tengo en mi mundo, saluda Snivy –

-Sni, Snivy( **mucho gusto, soy Snivy** ) –

Decir que no provocaba ternura seria mentira, ya que las chicas tenían ganas de abrazar a tan tierna Pokemon

Aunque les desconcierta eso de un mundo universo o dimensión diferente en el que humanos conviven con criaturas poderosas que por sus poderes podrían darle pelea a un demonio o ángel

Rias aunque quería tener en sus brazos a esa tipo Hierva prosiguió con el interrogatorio

Luego veria como abrazarla

-bueno eso está aclarado, ahora dime a que has venido aquí? –

-bueno… solo Arceus me dijo que… -

-Ara ara, quien es Arceus? – preguntaba Akeno uniéndose al interrogatorio

-Arceus es el Pokemon Dios, creador de nuestro universo y de la vida de los Pokemon, él me envió a este mundo para que tuviera una vida aquí, y luego de eso me dijo que esperara algo… la verdad no estoy seguro de que es lo que quiso decir –

A ellos les tomaba algo difícil entender y creer todo lo que dijo el azabache

Rias pregunto

-Ash, si lo que dices es cierto dime… podemos confiar en ti? –

Esa pregunta desconcertó al chico… pero luego simple mente sonrió sabiendo que quizás ellos no sepan tomar eso de que él es de una dimensión de la que nunca han oído hablar

-si Buchou… ustedes son mis amigos y me jure proteger a todos mis amigos, ya sea con mi Pokemon o mi propia fuerza… yo los protegeré –

Esas palabras más la mirada de determinación fueron suficientes para que ellas se sonrojara y Kiba sonriera de medio lado por tener un buen amigo como el

-bu…bueno Ash, te creemos, lamento tener que pedirte explicaciones, eso demuestra lo pésima que soy como Rey –

-no diga eso Buchou…usted es buena líder, si no lo fuera no me hubiese ayudado con mi problema con Asia ni tampoco me hubiera dado cobijo aquí en su nobleza, le estoy muy agradecido con usted –

El sonrojo de la pelirroja se hacía cada vez más notable con sus palabras y ahora se controlaba para no saltarle encima y abrazarlo con mucho cariño y deseo

 _-calma Rias, solo tienes que demostrarle tus sentimientos después de todo el no cae con encantos, pero es muy difícil con esa mirada de determinación y esos ojos tiernos… Satanás! creo que voy a vio… -_

Pero…

Sus pensamientos pararon cuando el azabache presento a sus demás Pokemon que trajo consigo a través de sus anillos estos días anteriores

-bueno les presento a Gengar… él es un Pokemon tipo Fantasma/Veneno, estuvo conmigo en mi primer viaje pero se lo di a una amiga mía para que pudiera alegrarle su vida como compañero… le gusta jugar y hacer bromas –

El Pokemon fantasma se puso enfrente de ellos y sus ojos se salieron de su cabeza y su lengua se desenrollaba como papel higiénico

Asustando a Asia que abrazaba más fuerte al pobre ratón amarillo por el miedo

Y este trataba de calmar a la rubia y a la vez intentar salir de ese apretón mortal

Los demás solo se rieron al ver más caras graciosas del tipo fantasma

-y Noctowl mi Pokemon Normal/Volador que viajo conmigo por la región de Jotho… suele ser serio pero es muy confiable por eso es especial para mí al igual que mis otros voladores –

El ave solo abrió sus alas y bajo la cabeza en señal de reverencia ante los amigos de su entrenador

-ara ara que ave educada – comentaba Akeno que respondía a la reverencia

-estos son solo una fracción de los Pokemon que tengo en mi mundo y varios salvajes a los que puedo pedirles ayuda –

-espera Ash, dijiste salvajes? – preguntaba la pelirroja

-si, casi la mayoría de los pokemon que existen en el planeta son salvajes, hay criadores que dedican su vida a criar pokemon y hacerlos domésticos pero casi la mayoría de los míos los atrape en su estado salvaje

-asi que viven en los diferentes ecosistemas como la fauna de tu mundo, pero como es eso de que los atrapas? – Kiba preguntaba teniendo curiosidad

-es muy fácil –

El de su mochila saco lo que es una Pokebola de uno de sus Pokemon que trajo de los portales

-Con este artefacto llamado "Pokebola" los entrenadores capturamos a los Pokemon que queramos después de debilitarlos en una batalla, un ejemplo seria que yo enviara a pelear a Pikachu con Noctwol y si cae debilitado yo arrojo la Pokebola y esta absorbe al Pokemon, una vez dentro el Pokemon intentara salir haciendo que esta se agite en señal de resistencia si el Pokemon ya está muy débil y se rinde en salir oficialmente lo atrapaste, si aún tiene fuerzas el saldrá y volverá a la batalla hasta que uno de los dos no pueda más –

-y tienes a muchos Pokemon Ash-kun? –

-claro tengo a varios… pero cuando salgo de viaje solo tengo permitido llevar conmigo a seis nada más, si llego a atrapar a uno y tengo los seis espacios llenos el séptimo obligatoriamente es trasportado al laboratorio del profesor encargado de mi región –

Todos los presentes demonios estaban más y más interesados por lo que les decía el azabache

-y dime Ash, en tu mundo como es… hay paz y tranquilidad –

-claro que la hay… aunque… aunque nuestro mundo no es solo blanco, también tiene su lado oscuro como el suyo… siempre hay personas que quieren usar a los Pokemon para fines oscuros y llegan a lastimarlos y usarlos como objetos o meras armas… los cazadores furtivos los capturan de modos no autorizados y fuera de las leyes para venderlos al mejor postor y las organizaciones criminales los usan para sus propios fines de controlar… o… destruir el mundo –

El no olvida… no olvida como su mundo estuvo al borde gracias a actos de los mismo líderes de los Team que a detenido… pero un ejemplo de lo que se podría hacer la maldad humana es lo que estuvo a punto de hacer el líder del Team Galaxic y el Team Flare, que solo quería moldear el mundo a su imagen sin importarles las vidas inocentes, ya sea humanos y Pokemon

Sus amigos supieron por su mirada… que quizás no todo es color de rosa en ese mundo

Pero las que notaron más la mirada de Ash fueron Rias y Asia

 _-Ash… quizás debió haber pasado por muchas cosas en ese mundo para ser lo que es… yo… deseo saber más de ti… quiero conocer más al chico del que me enamore –_

Y con una sonrisa la peliroja lo tomo poniendo su frente en su pecho en un cálido abrazo, dándole su cariño, sin sentir otra vez ese deseo de poseerlo

Simplemente quería estar allí para el… estar para ayudarlo

-Ash… recuerda que ahora esta es tu familia y cualquier adversidad que tengas no lo haras solo… todos estaremos para ti –

Al decir esas palabras el levanto la mirada en los hermosos ojos de la diablesa y por segunda vez… sintió como su corazón latía de una manera acelerada y con una molestia del cosquilleo en su estomago

Solo tuvo una sensación similar antes y era por alguien de su mundo

Ese alguien era

 _-Serena… -_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pasaron las horas de clases y los cuatro regresaron a casa después de un largo día de estudios y también de que Ash regreso a sus Pokemon a casa prometiéndoles que los traería para pasar más tiempo con ellos y que estuvieran atentos por si los llamaba

Bueno debo aclarar que entre ellos que caminaban una se invitó sola… aunque no le podías decir nada

Adivinen quién es?

-ano… por que quiso venir Buchou? –

Adivinaron?

-por nada Asia-chan… solo quería saber si estás viviendo bien en la casa de Ash –

Obvio eso es aparte ya que ella quería ir a casa de Ash para proceder con su plan

Paso uno: llegar y platicar un poco con el

Paso dos: hacer como que es tarde para que una chica salga sola por lo que se queda a dormir en su casa

Paso tres: tomar una oportunidad para ir a la cocina y cocinarle algo para que el la halague y le diga que será una buena esposa

Paso cuatro: entrar a escondidas al baño cuando Ash está en el usándolo para lavarle su espalda

Paso final: dormir con el toda la noche y si se presenta la oportunidad hacer alguna que otra travesura en la cama y por qué no… un momento de intimidad

Un plan de cinco etapas y con una jugosa recompensa que seria

Entrar al corazón del entrenador

Pero…

Justo cuando estaba a solo seis casas de llegar Ash se detuvo

Cosa que desconcertó a ambas diablesas

-Ash-san que te pasa? –

-Ash, Pikachu que tienen –

Ambos no se movían más que sus narices

Captando un olor que no han olido desde hace un tiempo

-Ash dime que pasa –

Ellos sin responder a la pregunta de la pelirroja corrieron directo a su casa dejándolas atrás

Cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo… teniendo una mano cerca de la puerta

Por una razón tenía miedo de girarla y abrir la puerta para ver que hay adentro

El solo suspiro

-bueno Pikachu… si me llego a morir… dile a mi madre –

El Pokemon puso atención a lo que podrían ser las últimas palabras de su amigo y entrenador

-que la quiero y que morí como un campeón… adiós amigo –

Justo cuando iba a girarla

Su amigo amarillo se subió a su hombro sin ninguna intención de bajarse de su lugar

-pikachu!, pika pika, pikachu! ( **de ninguna manera! Si el final es este, hagámoslo inolvidable amigo!** ) – dijo el sin vacilación y también con temor

-estás conmigo amigo? –

El asintió haciendo sonreír al entrenador y ahora teniendo valor para enfrentar lo que haya por detrás de esa puerta

-bien amigo… es ahora –

Ahora con valor… Ash giro la perilla pero

-Ash! –

Ellos se asustaron ante el grito de la pelirroja que estaba a sus espaldas junto con Asia que trataba de entender que le sucedía a ese par

-me podrías decir qué demonios pasa – pregunto ella

-pues… yo –

Pero no pudo hablar cuando la misma puerta se abrió por si sola

Dando un ambiente un poco… tétrico

Y en silencio los cuatro (Pikachu ya saben en el hombro de Ash) entraron

El recibidor estaba algo oscuro hasta llegar al living

Pero el mismo olor que Ash y Pikachu percibieron era más fuerte y provenía de la cocina

Los cuatro caminaron hasta que entraron en ella y vieron en una mesa pequeña una canasta de seis dulces horneados de diferentes colores como naranja, azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y rosa

-Ash-san, que son estas? – pregunto Asia acercándose a tomar una de color verde

-son macarrones… pero… -

-cielos Ash no creí que sabías repostería – dijo la diablesa tomando uno de color rojo

-no fui yo Buchou –

Justo cuando ellas iban a darle una mordida unos lazos largos tomaron a Pikachu del hombro del azabache y lo arrastraron lejos

Fue tan rápido que el Pokemon eléctrico no tuvo oportunidad de pedir ayuda

-ho no Pikachu! –

-que fue eso? – ahora Asia estaba más asustada y preocupada por el pequeño eléctrico

-no lo sé pero tengo que salvarlo de lo que lo haya atrapado –

Pero justo cuando iba a ir en su rescate

-el estará bien… Ashi –

El chico se detuvo al escuchar esa dulce voz… tan dulce y cargada de perversión

Las chicas estaban en shock y voltearon a la dirección en donde estaba esa voz

Lo que vieron sus ojos era de por si mas raro

Sentada sobre una barra de cocina era… una chica

Ash con temor y rogándole a Arceus de que se equivocara volteo… cosa que se arrepintió

Ya que la reconoció al instante

-quien eres tú, y que haces aquí en la casa de Ash – hablo Rias de forma firme ante la desconocida

Asia miro por un momento a Ash y se desconcertó al verlo

 _-que le pasa a Ash-san, parece que está muy… aterrado –_

Y era cierto, él estaba aterrado

Tanto que no se podía mover

-te hice una pregunta, responde! – Rias con la poca paciencia que tiene se molestó que la desconocida no le respondiera a su pregunta

Ella seguía sin hablar… solo sonreía siniestramente teniendo su vista únicamente a Ash

Cosa que la pelirroja noto y se enojó mas

 _-quien se cree esta para mirar así a mi Ash –_

Ella bajo de la barra y camino

Justo cuando Rias le iba a exigir una explicación ella… desapareció

Para luego de un parpadeo ver como la desconocida estaba frente a Ash… su Ash

Y lo peor

-me extrañaste?... Ashi –

Esa palabra… no le gustaba como ella se lo decía tan fácilmente

-Ash aléjate de ella! – en un intento desesperado ella preparo poder la destrucción en su mano para eliminarla y evitar que esa desconocida dañara al entrenador

Pero cuando lanzo su poder

Este se detuvo y fue rodeado por un aura rosa

-pero que… -

-contenla Braixen… - dijo ella en una voz calmada y aun sonriendo

Y de la puerta una criatura bípeda con aspectos zorrunos y una vara de madera con un listón rosa en el apareció… moviendo la vara que controlaba su poder

-Braixen ( **no deben interferir** ) –

Usos sus poderes y con ellos paralizo a las chicas para que no se movieran

Tan solo podían hablar

-no puedo… moverme… quien eres tu –

-que quien soy?... pues soy alguien al que intentaste tomar algo que no te pertenece y ahora… vine a reclamarlo – esto lo dijo ella mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa haciendo alusión de que ella tiene el poder aquí

-que es lo que estas… - sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver lo que pasaba

Asia también lo estaba

Y era

Que Ash

Estaba siendo besado… al estilo Kalos (Francés)

Pero lo que les dejaba más en shock era

Que el… correspondía al beso con calma mientras ella lo hacía con un toque de lujuria

Cuando acabaron Rias a pesar del shock de los labios del azabache solo podía escuchar una palabra

Y esa palabra era el nombre de la que sería su más grande rival por el corazón de Ash y en un futuro próximo… una amiga

Y esa palabra era…

-Serena… -

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-Pika!, Pika Chu Chu! ( **por favor!, no quiero morir tan joven y aun soltero** ) –

-Syl Sylveon, Syl Veon Veon On ( **no temas Pikachu, ya no lloraras por mi** ) –

El mismo Pikachu era arrastrado hacia lo que sería su ejecución por la Pokemon Hada que estaba más que feliz de volver a estar con la ratita kuki

Justo cuando entraron a una habitación y la puerta se cerró se escucharon sonidos de… azotes?

Y los gritos de dolor del Pokemon más querido de todos

Mientras que apoyado en la puerta un pequeño Pokemon tipo lucha estaba mordiendo su rama sonriendo amargamente por la desgracia de su amigo amarillo

-Pancham Cham Cham Cham Pan ( **dicen que entrenador y pokemon llegan a compartir el mismo destino** )- el paro de hablar un momento al escuchar los gritos de agonía de su amigo…

-Pan, Cham Pancham Pancham Cham Pan, Cham Pancham ( **Bueno, creo que ahora empiezo a creerlo, fue un gusto conocerte amigo** ) –

Fue lo último que dijo para despues caminar lejos de allí dejando sufrir a Pikachu por parte de Sylveon

Y con la llegada de Serena, una chica dulce pero a la vez peligrosa las cosas podrían empezar a cambiar con la venida de nuevas peleas y rivalidades por el corazón de nuestro héroe

Pero por lo pronto

* * *

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Sé que este capítulo fue corto pero quiero aclararles que el único propósito de este fue la introducción de Serena**

 **Y no sé si dramatice con la entrada que ella tuvo y más con eso de desaparecer de un parpadeo pero todo tendrá una explicación solo sean pacientes**

 **Además de que algunos querían que Pikachu también sufriera un poco por lo que decidí emparejarlo con Sylveon y no se preocupen veré que más Pokemon estarán en el harem de Pikachu**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia díganla en los comentarios pero debe de ser de acorde a su tamaño y también a quien será Pokemon**

 **Un ejemplo:**

 **Leafeon… Entrenadora, Asia**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Y no hace falta decirles que cualquiera queja o comentario más personal pueden enviármelo por un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos hoy les tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic y como ustedes esperaban… llego el momento de que Ash vuelva a la acción como héroe**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-soy Serena Yvonne, espero llevarme bien con todos –

Eran las palabras de la chica Peli miel que se presentaba en clase del azabache con un uniforme femenil puesto y teniendo en su muñeca izquierda un listón azul atado en ella

Sin olvidar darles a los presentes una gran sonrisa

Muchos se preguntaran… que rayos hace ella allí?

Simple, ella quiso acompañar a Ash en lo que haga por lo que después de unos días se matriculo en la academia Kouh como estudiante de nuevo ingreso ante un cambio de ciudad

Muchos chicos lloraron de felicidad al saber que una chica hermosa estaba en su clase

Muchas chicas estaban celosas de ella debido a que no escatima en ocultar sus guiños

Pero entre ellos el que estaba mirando todo con muchas marcas moradas en su yugular era Ash quien intento ocultárselos con el cuello de su camisa

Y era porque desde esa noche ella no se contuvo en darle algunas marcas… según en Kalos en donde ella vive demuestra que él ahora era de su propiedad

Claro que esas marcas aunque el las intentara ocultar no podía

Varias chicas susurraron por esas marcas y ahora se preguntaban muy enojadas y celosas quien tuvo la osadía de mancillar a su ángel

No tuvieron que esperar para que la respuesta llegara

-Y déjenme decirles que si buscan invitarme a salir no estoy disponible… ya que soy la novia de Ash –

…

…

…

Silencio

…

…

…

*tos*

Alguien tosió?

…

…

…

 **-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –**

Creían que Ash no podría estar hasta la madre de problemas?

-maldito Ketchum! –

-te mereces morir! –

-tráiganme una pala que lo quiero enterrar! –

Pues se equivocaron

El solo pudo decir una palabra antes de golpear su frente con su pupitre

-mierda… -

Sin contar la mirada que le daba Asia que una de la cual le podría dar pesadillas

No entrare en más detalles por la sensibilidad del lector que está leyendo este fic

-como dije… mierda… -

Sip la vida de Ash Ketchum se volvió más interesante

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llego la hora del almuerzo

-haber Ashi… di ha –

Era Serena

Dándole de comer a Ash y con una sonrisa de millón de euros

Los chicos que miraban todo tenían más deseos homicidas de matar al azabache

Y más las chicas que tienen un interés en el que querían desaparecer a la pelimiel

-Ash-san… eres muy malo… si me lo hubieras pedido a mí con gusto lo haría –

Asia tenía los ojos lagrimosos al ver como el chico es alimentado

Mientras desde lejos una pelirroja que miraba detrás de un árbol solo mordió la uña de su pulgar al ver como esa chica pelimiel alimentaba al chico que ella le gusta

 _-esa debería ser yo –_

Fueron sus pensamientos

Mientras sus dos amigas y siervas veían todo también pero menos discretas que ella

-ara ara, esa es la chica que nos contaste Buchou?... se nota que si es directa con lo que quiere –

Akeno a pesar de su sonrisa no lo negaba, se siente molesta por ver a esa chica sonriéndole al azabache… tanto que hay cierta estática a su alrededor

-invasora… -

Koneko con Poker Face miraba todo… pero destrozando y encogiendo una lata vacía de jugo con su fuerza hasta quedar como el tamaño de una canica

Todo por la aparición de Serena

Pero lo que en verdad subió mucho los celos de la diablesa fue que ella le dio de comer… con la boca

Dejando al Azabache muy sonrojado y un Pikachu que sentía ganas de reírse de la suerte del entrenador

Ella solo pensó

 _-esa debería ser yo!... cambia de lugar conmigo ahora! -_

El sin tenerle de otra hizo lo que ella le pidió, claro que no lo negó, disfrutaba de esas cosas que hacía con ella

Pero a la vez se preguntaba… que había pasado con su amiga que ahora es su (autonombrada) novia? Antes no era tan… directa

No era que le molestase pero aun así le ganaba la curiosidad

-oye Serena? –

-si Ashi? –

Y otra vez ese apodo

Ese apodo le causo que los chicos de su clase aumentaran sus deseos homicidas y las chicas sus chillidos de emoción

-emm… por que el cambio? Digo, antes eras más… -

-discreta? –

El solo asintió

-bueno pues veras… desde aquel día en que… nos despedimos te había prometido de que cuando nos volviéramos a ver te gustaría la persona en la que me he convertido –

Él tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al recordar ese día… y más cuando recuerda como ella se despidió

Lo que lo puso nervioso ya que en ese entonces no conocía eso de los sentimientos de las chicas

Pero ahora que ha madurado (un poco) no sabe que decirle o como darle una respuesta, no tiene muy en claro sus sentimientos si es amor o una atracción lo que siente por ella

Y más cuando tenía la misma sensación por una determinada pelirroja

-no sabes lo que quieres verdad? –

Como lo supo la pelimiel?

No se… magia pokemon?

Él se puso más nervioso… ni siquiera su gran instinto en batalla lo salvaría de esta

 **[de los problemas amorosos nadie se salva]**

Justo esa misma voz de hace días vuelve a hablar y eso no es novedad ya que lo ha hecho desde ese día del ataque a los caídos

Justo cuando pensaba responderle a esa voz (aunque lo tachen de loco) ella lo tomo de las mejillas y le sonrió de forma… atrevida

-bueno… creo que tengo que recordarte como fue nuestra despedida –

Y enfrente de una rubia que guardaba silencio escuchando todo

Una multitud en estado de shock

Y una pelirroja que era sujetada por su torre y reina por lo furiosa y extremadamente celosa que estaba

Ella

Lo beso

Una cosa si era segura

Ash tendrá muchos problemas por eso

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Se llegó la noche

Y un azabache casi inmortal estaba durmiendo en su cama

Pero…

…bueno

Vean ustedes

* * *

 _ **###**_

* * *

 _-he… como llegue aquí? –_

 _-mi bebe, por fin llego el día, quiero que me des muchos nietos –_

 _El voltea para ver a una mujer que él conoce muy bien_

 _-mama? –_

 _Asi es, era su madre y estaba llorando de felicidad_

 _Pero no estaba sola_

 _-Ash, estoy muy orgulloso de ti muchacho –_

 _-profesor Oak? –_

 _-ashi-boy, aunque siento mucha envidia por ti te deseo lo mejor amigo –_

 _-Gary? –_

 _-el sí que es todo un hombre… pero porque tú y no yo –_

 _-Brock eres tú?... y por qué Giratinas estas llorando? –_

 _Ellos y todos sus amigos estaban presentes, pero lo raro de todo, fue que estaban vestidos de traje y vestidos para un evento_

 _-Ash-kun espero y las hagas felices amigo –_

 _-ara ara, ciento algo de envidia de no estar en el lugar de ellas –_

 _-… felicidades –_

 _-Kiba, Koneko, Akeno-sempai –_

 _-Pika Pi, Pikachu! (felicidades, ash!) –_

 _-tú también… ok que está pasando aquí –_

 _-¿por qué preguntas hijo? Si es tu día –_

 _-¿mi día? –_

 _-el día de tu boda cariño –_

 _Y sin saberlo… él también estaba vestido de traje negro con un moño y un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo de su saco_

 _-pero como… y con quien –_

 _-la pregunta no es quien… si no quienes –_

 _Es lo que dijo Gary con una sonrisa comemierda_

 _La música de piano de órgano que anuncia la llegada de la novia se empezó a sonar_

 _Pero cuando miro a la entrada de la iglesia él se quedó… mudo_

 _Y era que no era solo la novia… si no también otra novia_

 _Eran una de hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas con los hombros descubiertos y un velo que la cubría_

 _Y la otra tenía un hermoso vestido blanco solo que tenía más… personalidad a la vista_

 _Ellas llegaron y se pusieron a lado del novio que no podía creer lo que pasaba_

 _Cuando los velos se levantaron ellas eran_

 _-me alegro de que llegue este día Ash –_

 _-es hora de unirnos en la eternidad Ashi –_

 _Adivinaron_

 _Eran Rias y Serena quienes eran las novias_

 _Él no lo podía negar_

 _Eran muy hermosas y más al verlas a esos dulces e hipnotizan tés ojos azules de cada una_

 _Una reflejaba madures y a la vez ternura_

 _Y otra reflejaba pureza pero a la vez deseo_

 _Justo cuando se escuchó la palabra final de todas las bodas_

" _puede besar a la novia"_

 _Ellas se acercaron sonriéndole de forma nada santa_

 _-Ash prométenos que no miraras a otra chica que no sea nosotras –_

 _-eres nuestro y nadie más tiene el derecho de tenerte… Ashi –_

 _El por más que deseaba detener eso y pedir una explicación_

 _Por más que deseaba no quería parar_

 _Solo se dejó llevar…_

 _Justo cuando iba a darles el beso_

 _Algo paso_

 _Todo se volvió fuego_

 _Las llamas bailaron y ardieron por todo el lugar hasta que la iglesia y todos los invitados junto con sus novias desaparecieron_

 _ **[los deseos de un hombre son reflejados en sus sueños… y los tuyos son muy interesantes]**_

 _Detrás del entre un muro de fuego carmesí era lo que él solo escucho en leyendas y mitos_

 _Y era un ser que infundía respeto y temor hacia sus enemigos_

 _Ere ser era_

 _Un dragón_

 _Y ese ser… lo estaba mirando_

 _No podía negarlo… a pesar de haber conocido poderosas criaturas, inclusive a un dios… no podía negar su enorme magnificencia_

 _-quien…quien eres –_

 _Su voz detonaba temor y algo de cautela_

 _El dragón solo lo miro y después… hablo_

 _ **[pronto me conocerás…]**_

 _Y con esas palabras… todo desapareció_

* * *

 _ **###**_

* * *

Y una luz del sol de la mañana lo segaba

 _-¿lo abre soñado? Pero… parecía muy… real –_

Paso unos minutos mirando el techo tratando de saber el porqué de ese sueño… de la cual no quería despertar

Ustedes saben de qué hablo ¿no?

Por lo que solo se encogió de hombros y dejo esos pensamientos para otro momento

Pero justo cuando quería levantarse… no pudo

Ya que alguien se lo impedía

Era la misma Serena que dormía (en pijama) en el pecho de Ash

El azabache se preguntó mentalmente

 _-¿Cómo entro a mi habitación? Si estoy seguro que deje la puerta con seguro –_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando

-buenos días Ashi –

Ella le dio los buenos días

-Serena Asia puede venir y malinterpretarlo todo, por favor podrías –

-no te preocupes ella está cuidando de Sylveon ya que me pidió si podría cuidarla toda la noche… creo que se ha encariñado de ella al igual que con Pikachu –

-ya veo… luego veré si puedo conseguirle un amuleto para hacerla invisible a la vista de otros ya que no creo que sea conveniente que este encerrada aquí y mucho en su Pokebola –

-gracias por preocuparte por ella Ash, no cabe duda de que tu amor por los Pokemon no desaparece de ti –

Y con una sonrisa ella le da un corto beso en los labios

Esa era una mañana de las muchas que tiene y tendrá con ella… y con las que vendrán

Si saben de lo que hablo ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ahora nos ubicamos en la sala del club

Ash llego junto con Pikachu en su hombro acompañado de Serena y Asia

Ash tuvo que usar sus anillos para llevar a Pacham y Braixen al rancho del Profesor Oak y así ellos no se aburrieran quedándose en casa

Braixen estuvo ansiosa por ir a ese rancho… ¿por qué será?

Sylveon se quiso quedar ya que no quiere separarse del ratón con hepatitis… para mala suerte del mencionado y risa de su entrenador

El Karma es una mendiga

-Buchou ya llegamos –

El en vez de recibir un saludo por parte de ella solo recibió silencio

Miro para ver que ella no le prestaba atención… solo miraba a la nada

-Buchou?... Buchou llegamos –

El al tocar su hombro sin que se diera cuenta hizo que ella regresara en si

-eh?… Ash, Asia me alegro que ustedes vinieran… hola tú también –

Ella saludo a los dos primeros con una sonrisa… y sin mucha emoción a la pelimiel

-qué forma de saludar a una invitada ¿no?–

Ella responde igualmente

-digamos que tu presencia no es la mejor de todas -

-enojada aun por aquel día en la casa de Ash?... –

Le pregunto ella con algo de burla

-al menos tengo clase para no lanzarme sobre un chico como una cualquiera – respondía el fuego Rias

-no pensé que las chicas de clase alta buscaban motivos para pasar la noche en casa de chicos sin el permiso de tus papis –

Otro disparo y más fuerte

-creo que tanto azúcar de macarrones te ha puesto muy activa… no sé a dónde van esas calorías pero las distribuyes bien –

Ella devuelve y con intereses

-al menos lo mío es natural… lo tuyo es como las cosas que consigues en internet… de dudosa procedencia –

Ok creo que ya se están…

-podrías repetir eso? Porque creo que estar cerca de mucha miel me causa estupidez–

… pasando

-hay que mal fíjate que el rojo sangre no es de mi agrado y más cuando cae por cascadas –

Eso ya pasa del sarcasmo

Y mas cuando sus miradas lanzan rayos rojo y rosa que chocan entre si

Señal de que hay rivalidad

Si se preguntan qué hacen todos… bueno

Ellos a excepción de Ash miraban el intercambio de palabras e insultos como si fuera un partido de Tenis… moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con cada intercambio

En cambio Ash seguía pensando sobre ese sueño que tuvo

 _-bueno, sé que eso fue real y ahora quiero saber de dónde vino… esa cosa habla en mis pensamientos asi que… hey! Me puedes escuchar?! Quiero saber quién eres-_

Espero unos segundos pero… nada

Dejándolo con un suspiro

 _-debo estar volviéndome loco –_

 **[al menos no lo niegas]**

 _-lo sé, quizás tenga que hablar con un… espera… eres tú? –_

 **[No soy santa… claro que soy yo!]**

 _-ok un momento, te he intentado hablar y tú no me respondías –_

 **[bueno, la verdad no soy muy platicador con mis socios]**

 _-socios… a que te refieres? –_

 **[que acaso no te lo dijo esa demonio que te reencarno?]**

 _-si me dijo que en mi Sacred Gear esta sellado el… no me digas que… -_

 **[Así es, soy el dragón emperador Rojo, uno de los dragones celestiales por encima de los reyes dragones y del resto de ellos, y ahora soy tu socios al ser mi nuevo portador]**

 _-guau… la verdad no esperaba tanta presentación de tu parte –_

 **[lo sé, no es genial]**

Ash supo que quizás su compañero tiene un buen ego

Es un dragón, que esperaba?

Pero también supo que no puede ser tan malo

Además de que sabe tratar con los de su tipo

Charizard y Bealeaf son un buen ejemplo

Sin olvidar a Iris

Por lo que

 _-soy Ash Ketchum mucho gusto, espero y podamos ser amigos –_

 **[… amigos?... por qué quisieras ser mi amigo?]**

Se notaba en su voz que el dragón tenía desconfianza con el azabache

 _-debe haber una razón? –_

 **[bueno… iba a decirte que pensabas engañarme pero he visto tu vida y veo que no eres de los que se aprovechan de los demás… quizás lo pienso demasiado]**

El azabache sonrió sabiendo que quizás el Dragón no ha confiado en nadie por quien sabe cuánto… por lo que

 _-bueno pues te demostrare que puedo ser tu amigo, por ahora somos socios ¿qué te parece? –_

 **[me parece bien, espero resultados buenos de ti… ]**

 _-no te fallare emm… no se tu nombre –_

 **[Ddrag… ese es mi nombre, si no tienes nada más que decir me voy a dormir llama si necesitas mi ayuda socio]**

 _-ok que descanses –_

Ash sonrió al saber que lo que hizo fue un avance... pequeño pero significativo

-al menos no soborno a Ash con postres ya que es lo único que sabes hacer para llamar su atención! –

-pues yo al menos no me quito la ropa exhibiendo mi cuerpo a Ash, acaso no tienes algo de moralidad?! –

-lo dice la que lo besa en pleno publico! –

-al menos tuve su primer beso y tú que tienes he? Creo que ni siquiera podrías darle uno ni en un altar! –

Al decir esas palabras la pelirroja no solo reacciono de una manera que Serena no esperaba

Dejo la discusión

Eso sorprendió a todos y más a Ash ya que por lo general ella es muy testaruda como para dar por sentado una discusión y más con Serena

-todos tómense el día, nos vemos mañana –

Y así en un círculo mágico ella se fue

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en la sala todos se preguntaban que le había pasado a la presidenta

Pero la que tenía una mirada seria era la pelimiel que siguió mirando en lugar en donde estaba su rival de amor

En un universo de magos una pelizul maga de agua estornudo

-ano… que le habrá pasado a Buchou-san? –

Esa pregunta que hizo Asia cayo a oídos sordos ya que nadie quiso salir de sus pensamientos

-ara ara, bueno como dijo Buchou tenemos el día por lo que pueden retirarse si quieren –

-Akeno-sempai… -

-dime Serena-chan? –

-… yo… espero poder disculparme con ella mañana, debe tener muchos asuntos y yo solo empeore la situación –

La azabache sonrió de forma honesta… Serena no es tan mala como pensaba desde un principio ya que demostró preocupación ante la reacción de la pelirroja

-fufufu… no te preocupes estará bien, solo dale un tiempo a solas –

-gracias – ella se inclinó como agradecimiento demostrando los buenos modales que tiene

Pero ella no era la única

-tu qué crees que sea Pikachu? – le pregunto Ash a su compañero eléctrico que estaba en su hombro

-pika, pi pikachu ( **no lo sé, puede estar enferma** ) – respondió este con un encogimiento de hombros en señal de que no lo sabe

A lo que Ash solo suspiro pensando en Rias y por qué actuó así

-espero que este bien –

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llego la noche y un muy cansado Ash se preparaba para dormir ya que Serena está tomando un baño y Asia fue conseguir algunos víveres acompañada de Pikachu y Sylveon por si acaso

Quieren saber que paso?

Después de que Rias les dio la tarde libre, Ash pudo pedirle a Akeno que si no le pudiera conseguir un amuleto como el de Pikachu para la Pokemon Hada pudiera caminar libre fuera de la casa

Y lo consiguió cosa que Serena le agradeció

Ahora Ambos Pokemon pueden jugar tanto dentro y fuera sin riesgos de ser vistos por personas comunes

Serena convenció a Asia de conseguir ropa nueva y varios accesorios como maquillaje y perfumes para que así luciera más bonita

Pasaron por el centro comercial comprando muchas cosas

Pero adivinen quien fue el que llevo todo?

-Arceus, como me duelen los brazos, me usaron como Machamp de carga -

Adivinaron?

-y tanta ropa?... podría apostar que solo usaran menos de la mitad de lo que compraron… y más si fue con mi dinero no es justo –

Quien dijo que la vida es justa?

-bueno… al menos voy a poder descansar, espero que Buchou esté mejor mañana, me preocupo mucho cuando se fue sin decirnos mucho… -

 **[Preocupado por tu amor secreto?]**

Una luz se manifestó en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Ash

Era el Dragon rojo

-a que te refieres con eso de amor secreto? Ella es solo mi amiga –

 **[si es tu amiga porque soñaste con ella y tu otra amiga en una boda? Se ve que te gustan ambas]**

-emm… no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando –

Trata de evitar esa conversación por la vergüenza de aquel sueño que aún no sabe por qué lo soñó

 **[Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas]**

Justo cuando iba a comenzar una discusión una luz empezó a brillar en su habitación

Era un círculo mágico con el símbolo Gremory

Y del emergió la chica que estaba en las preocupaciones de Ash

Era Rias

Pero…

Su expresión no era la acostumbrada

Algo que hasta el azabache noto bien

-Buchou? Pero que esta… -

-Ash… -

Su voz tampoco era la acostumbrada… era más tensa y desesperada

 _-ok que Giratinas pasa con ella…-_

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos al sentir como ella lo toma de los hombros y suavemente lo empuja a la cama

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos hacerlo rápido –

-espere… hacer qué…? –

Sus palabras murieron al ver que ella se desabotonaba su camisa y quitaba su falda magenta

No le gusta a donde iba todo el asunto

-no podemos hacerlo con ropa Ash, es muy estorbosa –

Él se sonrojo por esas palabras y las acciones de la pelirroja

Definitivamente no le gustaba a donde iba el asunto

-Buchou espere, debe calmarse y explicarme que está pasando – dijo en un intento por detenerla

Pero esas palabras cayeron a oídos sordos

Ya que ahora se quitó su sostén dejando ver lo que muchos hombres matarían por ver

Y lo que Brock moriría por ver

En cambio Ash cerró los ojos

Sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella y en definitiva lo que está haciendo no es propio de ella

Él no se aprovecharía jamás de una chica en su vida

A pesar de sentir un peso en su pelvis y como unas manos quitaron su camisa blanca él no los abrió por nada

-Ash… -

Ella suplicaba

-Ash por favor abre los ojos –

-no quiero hacerlo Buchou… lo que está haciendo está mal –

-Ash quiero que me mires, quiero que… -

No pudo continuar ya que el azabache la detuvo al tocarla en los hombros

-esta no es usted… por su voz puedo notar que usted no quiere hacerlo y menos de esta manera, y sus ojos era unos sin brillo. Esta no es la Buchou que conozco –

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ambos

-Ash… sé qué piensas que esto no está bien pero… no tengo más opciones… solo te pido que lo hagamos… te pido que me hagas tuya en este momento… por… por favor –

Suplicaba… suplicaba porque él le permitiera hacerlo

Pero…

-Buchou… puede pedirme todo lo que quiera… pero esto es algo que no voy a hacer si usted no lo desea realmente… de hacerlo sería aprovecharme de su estado y eso jamás lo hare… si piensa que esta es la única opción pues le diré que hay más que solo eso. Si no las hay las buscare, pero sé que usted no va hacerlo –

-Ash… -

Iba a hablar pero el acerco su rostro y abrió los ojos para mirarla

-se lo diré de nuevo y no me importa decírselo miles de veces… **nunca se rinda, hasta el final** –

Al mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos color caramelo con el brillo del más valioso diamante ella pudo ver la determinación y el coraje de su alma… un alma que a pesar de las adversidades y los fracasos no se debilita… si no que se fortalece

Supo ahora que iba a cometer un enorme error

Uno de la que ella misma no se iba a perdonar

Ya que pensaba obligar a su amado peón a hacerlo sin siquiera considerar si el quería o no

Como podría llamarse a sí misma Rey y decirle sus sentimientos si no puede ver primero por el que su propio bienestar

Sin saberlo el azabache limpio sus mejillas en las que corrían traicioneras lagrimas que ella no quería dejar salir

Sorprendiéndola mucho y sintiéndose bien con ese gesto

-no llore Buchou… usted debe de sonreír siempre… vamos… deme una sonrisa –

Las dulces palabras del moreno estaban dándole razones ahora para hacerlo… y por verdadero gusto

Pero se controló… apenas

El momento era uno en la que ella deseaba que no se acabase y de que avanzara para estar con el

Pero…

Nada dura para siempre

Una luz volvió a brillar otra vez en su habitación, era otro círculo de trasportación en el que tenía el símbolo de la familia Gremory

Ash esperaba que de él saliera Akeno o Koneko… pero en vez de ellas salió una persona que no conocía

Era una mujer madura de cabello plata vestida de mucama francesa y con una seriedad que competiría con la de Mewtwo

-Ojou-sama está violando el acuerdo al hacer estos actos de rebeldía –

-no te preocupes Grayfia, al final no lo hice, gracias a Ash –

La mucama ahora conocida como Grayfia miro a Ash por unos momentos

El entrenador no se dejó amedrentar, se mantuvo firme ante ella

-lamento las molestias que Ojou-sama le causo, mi nombre es Grayfia Mucama de la familia Gremory y reina del Maou Lucifer –

-emm… Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto –

-en nombre de la familia Gremory y de mi Amo le agradezco por detenerla, los señores estarían muy decepcionados de que la heredera cometiera tal irresponsable acto –

Justo cuando Rias iba a protestar

-todos cometemos errores, lo sé de primera mano, no quería que ella también lo hiciera, ya que yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla aun si es en contra de su voluntad, ella es una persona muy importante para mí –

Si no se podría enamorar más de él pues el que lo dijo estaba equivocado

Un notable sonrojo que solo la mucama noto se hizo presente en sus pálidas mejillas

Y más el poner una mano en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente por el osado entrenador

No pudiendo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado de chica enamorada

La peliplata recogió la ropa de la chica y Ash miro a otro lado para no mirar nada. Demostrando el caballero que es

La caballerosidad aun no muere

-Ash me alegro que me detuvieras y no te preocupes… mañana tú y Serena sabrán por qué estuve a punto de hacerlo –

Al mencionar la palabra de Serena el no entendía. ¿Por qué la menciona a ella?

-no es asi Serena? –

El sin darse cuenta la puerta se abrió y de ella estaba la pelimiel que tenía una mirada comprensiva en su rostro

-como supiste que estaba aquí escuchando? –

-simple… el olor a vainilla te delata mucho y puedo apostar que Ash se ha acostumbrado al olor de tu Shampoo en este cuarto que ya ni lo nota – todo esto lo respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-bueno, dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento… - esto lo dijo con ganas de querer comenzar otro intercambio de palabras -y así como dijo Ash, también puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte si es necesario –

-me ayudarías? – pregunto sorprendida por esa declaración

-claro, es muy divertido tenerte de rival de amor ¿no es así? – dijo ella sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la mano

Ante esas palabras ella sonriendo de forma sincera estrecho esa mano

Quizás puede que haya una amistad después de todo entre ellas dos

-pero eso si… solo una puede ganar y no te la dejare tan fácil… rojita –

-me molestaría si lo hicieras fácil… campanita –

Bueno… al menos es un avance

Y en cuanto a Ash

El miraba todo feliz de que ambas sean tan amigas sin saber en verdad el verdadero motivo de esas desafiantes sonrisas

 _-me alegro que se lleven bien ahora… espero y se hagan buenas amigas –_

 **[En serio no te das cuenta de nada ¿verdad?]**

 _-a que te refieres Ddrag, si ahora son amigas –_

 **[Mira… mejor te lo digo cuando crezcas]**

 _-… que me habrá querido decir este dragón? –_

Hay Ash tu nunca cambias

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-no lo sé Ash-kun, puede que sea un asunto con la Cámara Gremory… -

Amaneció y Ash junto con Serena y Asia más Pikachu y Sylveon fueron al salón del club

En el camino se encontraron al caballero rubio

-ano… espero y Buchou-san no esté en peligro por algo – preguntaba Asia preocupada y teniendo a Pikachu en su hombro… por cortesía del azabache

-espero y pueda haber algo en lo que podamos ayudar – dijo Serena teniendo a Sylveon caminando a su lado con una mano rollada en lazos

-yo también espero eso Serena, y espero que lo que sea que está molestando a Buchou sea algo nos podamos encargar –

Las palabras determinadas y cargadas de tención de Ash respondieron las preguntas de ambas

-ambos pensamos igual Ash-kun… espero lo mismo –

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta entraron y vieron a Rias en su escritorio pero teniendo una mirada seria y molesta y lado de ella estaba la misma mucama de anoche junto con Akeno que sonreía de forma elegante ocultando su preocupación. Sin mencionar que Koneko estaba en silencio como no queriendo tener nada que ver

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire

-esto no es bueno –

No hacía falta que el caballero recalcara lo obvio

Asia tomo el brazo de Ash por miedo a lo que pueda pasar y Serena tomo su mano mirándolo con determinación haciéndole saber que lo que él decida lo apoyara

El asintió sonriendo de desafío

Cuando todos estaban reunidos Rias tenía que hablar…

Tenía miedo, no lo negaba

Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar cambiara su vida en un verdadero infierno para una diablesa como ella

Pero solo tuvo que recordar esas palabras

 _-nunca te rindas, hasta el final –_

Solo esas palabras le bastaban para seguir adelante con el plan que tenía si quería estar con su nobleza y el chico del que se enamoro

Por ellos

-antes de comenzar con las actividades del club tengo algo que decirles –

-Ojou-sama desea que yo la que se los diga? –

Ella negó con la cabeza

-la verdad es que… -

Justo cuando iba a revelarlo todo

Una luz naranja se hizo presente en el círculo grande del club

Pero de ese círculo una oleada de llamas salió

Esas llamas podrían lastimar a alguien

Pero no paso ya que una barrera similar a un domo unido por cristales hexágonos rosas impidió que eso sucediera

Era Serena que hizo uso del don que le dio Arceus cedidos al tocar una de sus dieciocho tablas

Los movimientos Hada

Ya cuando el fuego se calmó de el salió un hombre joven como de veinte años de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules con traje rojo y sin corbata con camisa medio abierta dejándose mostrar el pecho

Serena quito la barrera al ver que no hay peligro

-Rias querida, vine a verte –

Ese hombre se acercó a ella

-vine a recogerte, tenemos mucho que planear y quiero que nuestro momento sea inolvidable –

Sonreía de forma en la que Ash no tolera ni en pintura

Arrogancia

El tipo lo soltaba hasta por dónde camina

-según se yo, no he aceptado Raiser – las palabras de Rias destilaban veneno puro con la intención de que no se acercara a su persona

Cosa que o el no entendió y si capto pero no le importo

-ja que graciosa, deja de comportarte como una niña mimada y ven conmigo –

-no iré contigo Raiser, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que gastar mi tiempo contigo –

El tipo no le gustaba el tono que ella hacia

-te di una orden y tú tienes que obedecerme – esto lo dijo tomando la muñeca de la pelirroja

-suéltame! – ella exigió

-creo que tendré que enseñarte a que me obedezcas de ahora en adelante… - dijo sonriendo con más arrogancia y malicia

Pero paro de hablar cuando sintió que su muñeca era apretada

-yo te aconsejo que la sueltes –

El volteo para ver quien osaba ponerle una mano

-quien eres… tú –

Él se sorprendió un poco al ver que unos ojos rojos como la sangre y un aura morada estaban en la persona que le puso una mano

Y además de que le provocaba dolor al tener un agarre muy fuerte sobrepasando el de una torre normal

Era Ash entrando en el mismo modo que uso en la iglesia abandonada

Todos se sorprenden incluso Grayfia por ver ese aspecto que tiene… a excepción de Serena que trataba de creer lo que veía

Ya que ella conoce de donde viene ese oscuro poder

 _-la sombra de Hoopa! Se suponía que salió del cuerpo de Ash esa mismo amanecer que el mismo Hoopa hizo las paces con su contraparte oscura… ¿!como Giratinas sigue en el?! –_

La tensión en ambos era palpable

Uno se cree superior a el

Y otro el importa una mierda quien es el

Justo cuando la tensión iba a pasar a hostilidad

-Ash! –

El grito de Serena detuvo al azabache y volvió a su estado normal

Dejando confundido al rubio

-Ash debes calmarte! En ese estado Podrías volverte hostil e incontrolable – ella lo regaño

-lo siento Serena no volverá a pasar – él se disculpo

Las cosas se calmaron un poco… ya que aún se miraban con hostilidad

-Ash-Sama – la Mucama hablo

-Grayfia-san… sería tan amable de decirnos quien es este tipo – pregunto señalándolo

-será mejor que me tengas más respeto siervo – hablo este odiosamente

-pues tus acciones no demuestran que te mereces respeto alguno –

-te enseñare a respetar! – dijo encendiendo fuego en sus manos

-Raiser-sama contrólese… recuerde que usted es un invitado aquí –

Las palabras de la peliplata sirvieron para que lo que él pensaba hacer se detuviera aun mirando al moreno como si fuera un insecto que tiene que matar

Ash también lo miraba deseando bajar de su nube a ese tipo… personas como el son las que no soporta ver ni en pintura… al menos Paul si respetaba a sus oponentes hasta cierto punto

-Ash-sama, le presento a Raiser Phenex, cuarto hijo de la familia Phenex y prometido de Ojou-sama por decisión de ambas familias –

Eso dejo con algo de sorpresa al entrenador al saber que algo como los matrimonios arreglados todavía se hacen en este mundo

En cambio Serena

-así que este es tu problema rojita… ahora entiendo lo de ayer, si me quisieran casar con un tipo como él hubiera hecho lo mismo –

Ella le dio su apoyo moral

-gracias por comprender campanita… supongo que en tu mundo no hay ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad? –

-ni creas… los de sangre azul suelen hacerlo no tan a menudo… y me alegro de no nacer de cuna noble –

-como quisiera estar en tu lugar –

-cuidado la envidia mata –

Ambas sonriendo se apoyaban entre sí como buenas rivales que son

…

Ahora vemos a Rias sentada con los brazos cruzados dando a entender que no disfrutaba nada de la compañía que tenia

Y era que el tipo Raiser estaba sentado a lado suyo tocándola como su fuese una especie de trofeo

-mmm… este te es muy bueno –

-muchas gracias –

Las palabras amables de Akeno eran solo un disfraz para el disgusto que sentía por ese tipo

El resto miraba, era obvio que no era bienvenido

Y más por Ash que ya se estaba controlando gracias a la ayuda de Serena, Pikachu y Asia junto con Sylveon

Pero Serena quiso hablar

-Ash porque no me dijiste que aun tenías la sombra de Hoopa en tu cuerpo, sabes muy bien que él puede intentar tomar control de ti –

-discúlpame Serena, no quería preocuparte, pensé que podría controlarlo pero estos días hubo cosas que han desatado mi ira… cosas que prefiero no recordar –

-y por qué no lo expulsaste de tu cuerpo?... Mirai y Baraz pudieron habernos ayudado a sacarlo o por lo menos sellarlo para que no te poseyera –

-yo… no lo sé – ni el mismo lo sabe

No sabe por qué no saco la sombra de Hoopa cuando tuvo la oportunidad y tampoco sabe por qué le permitió residir en su interior

 _-por qué no lo hice? –_

 **[quizás es porque te identificaste en algo con el… ambos sienten enojo por cosas malas que han tenido que pasar, ambos se sienten que tienen al mundo en su contra al no dejarlos cumplir sus metas]**

 _-y tu como lo sabes Ddrag? –_

 **[mire en tus recuerdos y déjame decirte que a excepción Unova y Kanto, en esas ligas te merecías ganar y más en Shinon y Kalos… es increíble que no te hayas rendido hasta ahora]**

 _-lo se… hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de eso –_

 **[pero no lo malentiendas eres un buen entrenador y sacas buenas estrategias menos ortodoxas y efectivas, sabes sorprender a tu rival y sabes cómo salir de aprietos cuando te sientes acorralado, el luchar esta en tu sangre. Enorgullécete de eso]**

El azabache sonrió ante las palabras del dragón

 _-gracias Ddrag, necesitaba escuchar eso –_

 **[cuando quieras socio]**

Ash tomo la mano de Serena y de Asia dándoles a entender que todo estaba bien

Ellas sonrieron tranquilas

-ya basta Raiser! –

Tranquilidad que no duro

Ya que Rias estando harta de él se levantó y lo miro con enojo y repulsión

-aun sigues negándote a mi toque? – intento seducirla pero

-ya te lo he dicho Raiser no me casare contigo! – no le sirvió para nada

-si me lo has dicho muchas veces pero sabes que es una orden de tu propio padre, ambas familias quieren una nueva generación de demonios de sangre pura –

-yo no soy un vientre de alquiler para que lo usen como quieran, tengo una vida y planes y no pienso pasarla con un tipo que se siente la octava maravilla del mundo –

-Rias tu sabes muy bien que esto es lo mejor para todos, recuerda que como heredera debes hacerlo, la familia Gremory no tienen más herederos debido a la poca natalidad y el hecho de que tu hermano ya no es un Gremory por lo que solo restas tú y tu sobrino el hijo del tu hermano… los reencarnados nos superan en número y eso no es algo que los de sangre pura debamos de darnos el lujo. Una nueva generación de demonios con la sangre Phenex y Gremory nacerá quieras o no… solo trato de hacerte aceptar y que veas que deberías estar contenta con casarte con un demonios poderoso como yo… -

-no lo creo –

El discurso de Raiser fue interrumpido por el azabache

El rubio miro a este con desdén

-que mierdas dices –

-no creo que esa sea tu intención, es mas no creo que te importe si una nueva generación de demonios nace… solo quieres que ella se someta a tu voluntad usando el pretexto de la sangre y las familias –

-y a ti que te importa reencarnado, esto no es asunto tuyo – se sentía frustrado por cómo le hablo el azabache

Con la verdad

-y crees que me importa si es mi asunto o no? Me he enfrentado a personas que les importa un bledo el bienestar de los demás a costa de lograr sus ambiciones, tu no eres diferente a ellos –

Esa mirada de seriedad y desafio… era una mirada que a Raiser no le gustaba

No le gustaba que un reencarnado lo desafiara de esa manera cuando el debe besar el piso donde pisa sus pies

-voy a enseñarte cuál es tu lugar y a temer al gran Raiser Phenex –

Esto lo dijo teniendo fuego en sus manos y esta vez queriendo quemarlo hasta las cenizas… pero

-no creo que aprenda algo de ti es más… te hare ver lo equivocado que estas – expulso el aura oscura de Hoopa ahora teniendo control de él y a Pikachu en su hombro con destellos eléctricos en sus mejillas

Justo cuando una pelea iba a hacerse un aura más poderosa y helada se manifestó en el salón del club

Era la misma mucama que soltó ese poder

-Raiser-sama, Ash-sama si no se comportan yo voy a tener que intervenir en honor de mi amo –

Raiser por temor se tuvo que calmar apagando su fuego… Ash en cambio calmo su oscura aura sin demostrar miedo, no le asustaba esa aura ya que sintió un poder casi similar hace mucho tiempo en Unova

 _-Kyurem –_ fue el nombre del Pokemon Dragón/Hielo que vino a su memoria

-Ojou-sama, su respuesta definitiva es? –

-es un no Grayfia, no quiero casarme con él ni ahora ni nunca… si quiero casarme será con la persona que yo elija y considere digno de ser mi esposo –

-bien en ese caso los amos decidieron que si ambas partes no llegan a un acuerdo, se debe efectuar un Raiting Game –

Un Raiting Game? – preguntaba Ash junto con Serena y Asia

-es un juego en el que dos reyes ponen a pelear a sus ciervos en una batalla real con algunas reglas y ciertos límites – les respondió Kiba en respuesta

-por lo general Ojou-sama no puede participar en uno debido a que no es una demonios madura… pero… -

-mis padres lo decidieron ya que sabían que no me negaría pensando que así accedería a sus demandas… hasta cuando seguirán intentando regir mi vida como les plazca? – ella no le gustaba eso

Y a quién si?

-así que se niega Ojou-sama? –

-… pues… alguien me dijo que no me rindiera hasta el final… y seguiré esas palabras con mucha fe… acepto Grayfia –

Eso sorprendió a Serena, ese lema era algo que siempre la saca de dudas y aprietos

Sonrió al ver que su rival ha aprendió lo que es no rendirse… solo espera a que pueda continuar con ese lema hasta el final

-bien si es así como lo prefieres de acuerdo, si ganas puedes hacer lo que quieras pero si yo gano te casaras conmigo de inmediato –

-eso no pasara, tu caeras Raiser y me liberare de este absurdo acuerdo –

-Ambas partes han acordado sus términos? – preguntaba Grayfia

-si –

-hump claro que si –

-de acuerdo el Raiting Game se efectuara una vez que se decida la fecha, le informare a ambas familias –

Y con eso una batalla estaba acordada

Raiser miro a todos pero tuvo curiosidad de esas criaturas de colores amarillo y blanco con rosa y azul

-oye Rias estos son tus siervos –

-Solo Serena no lo es… hay algún problema? –

-ja pues entonces esto será una burla, solo tú Reina puede pelear a la par con algunas de mis ciervas… en cambio yo –

El chasqueo los dedos y del círculo emergieron en una llamarada varias chicas de diferentes vestimentas y edades

-Yo tengo mi nobleza completa y bien entrenada para un Raiting Game… -

Ash miro a todas, podía ver que ellas si estaban capacitadas para una batalla

-Raiser-sama quien es el? Parece muy lindo – preguntaba una chica de atuendo chino

-es solo un Peon… -

-para ser un simple peón es tierno –

-y esos ojos color caramelo son muy dulces –

-sin contar con esas marcas en sus mejillas que le dan un toque infantil

-Raiser-sama podemos tener a ese Peón? –

Ahora las chicas de la nobleza de Raiser estaban dándole miradas nada santas

Poniendo furiosas a una Pelirroja y Pelimiel que poco despues se miraron y asintieron en señal de que no deben permitir que esas Mightyenas se acercaran a lo que es suyo

Por lo que Serena tomo su brazo y Rias hizo notar su presencia a ellas

Las señales eran claras

"aléjense"

Lo que sí hizo efecto

Creo que usaron **Malicioso** en ellas

Raiser aprovecho una oportunidad para poner en su lugar al Peón osado

-Mira, acaba con el Peon –

-como ordene –

Ella preparo un Bo listo para atacar lanzándose pero

No conto con que…

 ***Pum***

Un ataque no esperado de un borrón amarillo le llegara a golpear por el estómago y después recibir un duro golpe en el mentón que la hizo elevarse del suelo

Era como recibir el golpe de un martillo de guerra

Fue Pikachu quien intercepto sus intentos con **Ataque Rápido** le dio en el mentón con **Cola de Hierro**

Cuando cayó al suelo ella intento pararse pero sintió el cuerpo entumecido y unas chispas amarillas rodeaban su cuerpo

Era la habilidad **Estática**

-por favor no intentes pelear… ahora estas paralizada y tus movimientos son menos fluidos y te deja abierta a ataques sin que puedas defenderte… si lo intentas de nuevo Pikachu no se contendrá ya que no está usando el máximo de su poder –

Todos miraban con asombro eso… y más los de la nobleza Gremory ya que esa velocidad supero con creses la de Kiba y ese golpe fácilmente supera a la fuerza de Koneko

-Mira que estás haciendo, te ordene que golpearas a ese Peón –

-dices que ella esta entrenada pero no lo está lo suficiente, ataca directamente cuando debió buscarme una apertura pensando que con el miedo me hubiera paralizado, solo se lanzó sin saber si yo iba a devolverle el golpe o no, dime qué clase de Rey y líder eres para enviar a alguien a pelear con un enemigo del que no tiene conocimiento, que rey no piensa en los suyos? –

Otras hablándole con la verdad… algo que molesta aún más al rubio

-Rias debes enseñarle ese Peón tuyo a mantener la boca cerrada –

-solo dice la verdad, y creo que es cierto, es muy incómoda –

-bien si lo quieres así… el encuentro es en quince días y espero que tu Peón este allí para que al menos me dé algo de batalla –

Ash solo sonrió aceptando ese reto

-la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla… Peón –

El solo dio un paso adelante para decirle

-te veré allí… y te venceré Raiser –

Una rivalidad ha surgido y una batalla se ha programado

Con solo quince dias Ash tiene que esforzarse para que él y sus amigos no pierdan en el encuentro que tendrán contra el ave inmortal

Pero por lo pronto

* * *

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado ya que ahora son como las dos de la mañana y me ando quemando los ojos frente a la laptop por ustedes**

 **Ya saben comentarios son bienvenidos**

 **Y los MP los atenderé con gusto**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hoy les traigo otro capítulo de este fic**

 **Espero y les guste y lamento no tener nada que decirles**

 **Sin más los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-vamos chicos aún queda poco! –

Era un Ash que tenía una enorme mochila en el que con poco esfuerzo llevaba

Los demás seguían el camino del que sería el destino

Pero…

-cómo es que Ash tiene tanta energía… con el peso de su maleta no debería tener esa velocidad al correr –

Es lo que decía Rias que aunque llevaba un equipaje ligero estaba cansada de tanto caminar y más al verlo rebosante de energía que tenía su Peón

-Ara Ara, espero y ese entusiasmo lo tenga cuando comencemos el entrenamiento –

Dijo Akeno que también llevaba equipaje ligero… también notándose algo cansada

-Ash siempre ha sido uno que cuando viaja no se detiene hasta que oscurece o hasta que encuentre un Centro Pokemon… pocas veces son las que se cansa –

Decía Serena caminando con su propio equipaje sin afectarle la caminata

-y tu como no te puedes cansar Campanita, hemos caminado casi toda la mañana? –

-bueno Rojita, resulta que me he acostumbrado a caminar grandes distancias en mi mundo… los jóvenes entrenadores desde los diez o trece tenemos que pasar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en el camino hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad, no creo que resistas una caminata de Seis horas… – dijo ella en burla

-así?, pues no creo que llegues a alcanzar a Ash en menos de veinte segundos – la reto para ver si podía humillarla

-y si lo hago que gano? –

-tendrás el derecho de dormir con el –

-mmm… hecho – acepto fácilmente

Ella camino normal hacia el Azabache que los esperaba sobre una subida

-je con ese paso no vas a alcan… -

 ***flash***

La pelimiel con vientos rosas llego en menos de diez segundo a donde estaba Ash… sonriendo de forma victoriosa

-… zarlo?… oye hiciste trampa! – termino con enojo ahora usando sus alas para ir a reclamarle

Cuando llego solo vio como Serena saco la lengua de forma juguetona y muy linda si uno la ve

-nadie dijo que había reglas solo dijiste que no podría alcanzar a Ash en menos de veinte… y lo hice en ocho –

-pe…pero eso no es justo! Me engañaste! – decía muy enojada por haber sido engañada por su rival

-pues ve a llorar con tu mama! – Serena se burló saboreando su victoria

Y así comenzaron una discusión en la que tenían a Ash en medio que tenía expresión tipo Saitama

Mientras todos miraban la escena con expresiones divertidas

-jijiji… creo que Buchou-san y Serena-san serán muy buenas amigas, no lo creen chicos – pregunto Asia sonriéndoles a los Pokemon que caminaban a su lado

-Pika ( **eso dices tú** ) – dijo Pikachu ya no importándole esas discusiones que son casi diarias

-Syl ( **ya somos dos** ) – decía Sylveon aún no acostumbrada de que su entrenadora sea de esa manera… teme que vuelva a reencontrarse con Mithell en Kalos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llegaron a su destino…

Que es una mansión en medio de la nada con todo lo necesario para entrenar

Era la casa de campo de Rias

Y sin esperar más todos se vistieron para empezar a entrenar... incluyendo Serena ya que quería ver si podría mejorar o ver cuantas maneras puede usarse los movimientos hada

-bueno ya todos estamos aquí? Bien antes de empezar quiero ver en que podemos mejorar y para eso haremos unos pequeños combates entre sí –

-Buchou? – pregunto Ash levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase

-si Ash –

-creo que puedo ayudar en eso si me permite traer a algunos de mis Pokemon – el ofreció

Rias lo pensó

 _-mmm… no sería mala idea, y si lo que dice Ash es cierto pues mejoraríamos más rápido en nuestro entrenamiento –_

Además de que quería ver si tenía algún Pokemon Lindo

-de acuerdo trae al que sería bueno para Yuuto-kun –

El asintió parándose hasta llegar en medio del terreno en el cual iban a entrenar y sacando uno de sus anillos lo uso para poder traer en un portal al que quería traer

El interior del portal se volvió verde y de él salió un Pokemon que solo Serena conoce o ha visto

Era un Pokemon bípedo de color verde de aspecto reptiliano con ojos amarillo que reflejaban su seriedad. De sus muñecas tenía unas escamas similares a hojas y su cola era como las hojas de una conífera

Era su Pokemon más leal y uno de los más veloces que tenía a su disposición

-Sceptile, cuanto tiempo amigo –

-Scep, Sceptile ( **es un gusto verte, Ash** ) – dijo el inicial de hierba que se inclinó ante su entrenador

Todos se sorprendieron incluyendo Serena que no sabía que Ash tenía a ese Pokemon

Ya le preguntara luego

-chicos les presento a Sceptile mi inicial de la región de Hoen y uno de mis Pokemon más rápidos que tengo

Al decir la palabra "rápido" Sceptile fue directo a un árbol y de un tajo casi visto por Kiba corto una rama pequeña y de forma algo cool se la puso en la boca para morderla

Los demonios estuvieron muy sorprendidos por tal muestra de habilidad del inicial verde

Supieron que no era el máximo que daba

-es increíble Ash –

-míralo tú misma rojita –

Serena le da a Rias un objeto cuadrado de color rojo y con ayuda de ella apunta el objeto al Pokemon y este se abre para mostrar una pantalla holográfica de avanzada tecnología, mostrando la imagen del Pokemon y algunas descripciones como sexo, altura, peso y personalidad

La voz del objeto era robotica

 _*Sceptile, el Pokemon Monte: este Pokemon es muy ágil, va saltando de rama en rama y se lanza sobre su enemigo por la espalda, las hojas que le salen del cuerpo tienen unos bordes muy afilados*_

-ara ara, buena descripción, pero que es este aparato? –

-es una Pokedex, es como una enciclopedia electrónica en el que obtenemos información del Pokemon que apuntamos y detalles como que movimientos tiene y sus estadísticas como ataque, ataque especial, defensa, defensa especial, y velocidad… también es como una ID card para poder identificarnos como entrenadores – explicaba Ash sorprendiendo a muchos

-pero también sirve para poder acceder a tu cuenta bancaria en la que obtienes dinero con cada victoria ya sea contra líderes de Gimnasio y otros entrenadores – era Serena quien continuo

El sequito no podía dejar de sorprenderse… ya teniendo deseos de ir a ese mundo

Pasaron unos minutos y Kiba con una espada de madera estuvo frente de él reptil de hierba poniéndose en guardia

Sceptile se puso en guardia teniendo a Ash que le dará indicaciones en batalla por petición de todos para darse una idea de cómo son las batallas Pokemon

Teniendo a Serena como referee para arbitrar

Ella levanto una mano para

-comiencen! –

Cuando bajo la mano el encuentro comenzó y Kiba se mantuvo alerta a lo que podría pasar

-bien Sceptile, comienza con **Hoja Sable**! –

Las hojas de sus muñecas se alargaron hasta ser consideradas armas letales y con ellas ataco

Kiba espero el ataque que estaba seguro que le llegaría de frente

Pero…

El Pokemon desapareció de su vista dejando sorprendido al rubio

 _-a donde se fue?! –_

Lo busco con la mirada pero…

Sintió su presencia detrás de él

El por instinto puso la espada de madera para poder bloquear un tajo que iba a darle directo al pecho

Haciendo uso de su velocidad el demonio tomo distancia del Pokemon

Justo cuando volvió a poner su guardia en alto… la espada de madera se partió a la mitad por un corte fino

Dejando en shock a las demonios, no pensaban que un Pokemon pudiese hacer tal cosa

Kiba en cambio no supo cuando paso eso ya que estaba seguro que bloqueo el ataque, pensó que esa criatura verde no podría ser algo que podría hacerlo estremecer de nervios

-Kiba si quieres vencer a Sceptile vas a tener que ir muy en serio, no es uno de mis Pokemon más fuertes por nada… y déjame decirte que lo que hizo es nada más un saludo – dijo Ash de forma seria

Si eso era un saludo pues no se quería imaginar lo letal cuando quiera ir en serio

Por lo que tiro lo que le quedaba de su espada de madera y con su Sacred Gear creo dos espadas de hoja negra en cada mano

-esta vez iré en serio –

La mirada del inicial decía

"que estas esperando"

Cosa que el caballero entendió y con más velocidad salió directo al ataque

Ambos…

 ***ting!***

Chocaron hojas sacando chispas y de un parpadeo desaparecieron

Pasaron unos segundos en los que todo era silencio

 ***ting!***

 ***ting!***

 ***ting!***

 ***claw!***

Era ahora que ellos se movían a una increíble velocidad intercambiando estocadas y tajos

Era increíble y a la vez ponía nerviosa a Rias al saber que puede haber criaturas que con solo entrenamiento podrían estar a la par con alguien de las tres facciones

Y más cuando hay un mundo lleno de ellos

Siguió el intercambio por unos cuantos momentos hasta que Kiba retrocedió un poco

Estaba agitado y tenía cortes en la ropa y uno en la mejilla en la que sangraba en cambio Sceptile

Seguía casi igual

Uno que otro rasguño pero nada más

 _-ni si quiera lo estoy cansando… Ash dice que es uno de sus más fuertes pero no pensé que lo fuese tanto… acaso… -_

-bien Sceptile ya te divertiste, usa **Agilidad** e inmovilízalo – el ordeno y Rias se quedó curiosa por esa palabra

El inicial asintió a la orden y su cuerpo se rodeó de un brillo purpura por unos segundos hasta que después se detuvo

A vista de las diablesas y el de Kiba no pasó nada

Pero solo Serena dijo

-Este encuentro ya está decidido –

Kiba no se iba a quedar parado por lo que con su máxima velocidad intento terminar el encuentro pero

Sintió un ardor en su pierna izquierda

Después en la derecha

Luego en su costado izquierdo

Y ya por ultimo uno muy fuerte en espalda

Todo paso en un solo segundo

Y el con dolor volteo a sus espalda para ver que allí estaba el Pokemon ya desactivando su movimiento

Y después

Cayo cediendo al dolor

-Kiba! –

Todas gritaban y fueron a atenderlo

Mientras Asia curaba sus heridas el rubio levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los del inicial que lo miraba

Su mirada lo decía todo

"esperaba más de ti"

-Ash! Tu Pokemon se pasó con Yuuto! –

-no lo creo Buchou… esto era necesario para que Kiba pudiese saber cuáles son sus límites –

Ella iba a replicar pero

-no Buchou… -

El rubio hablo aun con dolor

-Ash tiene Razón, pensé que con solo mi velocidad podría vencer pero no pude hacer mucho… Sceptile, lamento no haber sido un reto para ti –

El Pokemon solo miro para después asentir e ir a descansar en la rama de un árbol

-es su modo de decir que no importa… el espera que le des un verdadero reto Kiba –

-ten por seguro Ash que se lo daré – es lo que dijo ya recuperado de sus heridas queriendo superar esa velocidad que lo dejo como un principiante

-bien la siguiente es Koneko-chan, Ash tienes alguno que sepa pelear de corto alcance? –

-tengo varios… pero les puedo traer a uno de mis más fuertes? –

-tráelo por favor –

-bien –

El saco otro anillo usándolo creo otro portal en el que el interior tenia color rojo

Y sin esperar un Pokemon de aspecto simiesco. De pelaje marrón rojizo y blanco en las partes del pecho y los pies hasta las rodillas. Dedos azules y placas doradas circulares en el dorso de sus manos, hombros y costillas. Pero lo que era más notable de él era la corona de llamas sobre su cabeza, llamas reales en las que si uno pone una mano se quemaría enseguida

-les Presento a Infernape, mi inicial de Shinon, él es bueno no solo en velocidad sino también en combate cercano y arte marcial, ya que es un tipo Lucha, sin olvidar de que es muy aguerrido –

El Inicial por pura demostración lanzo un grito de batalla y sus llamas se hicieron más grandes y poderosas

Era fácil saber que tenía mucho poder

Koneko solo entrecerró los ojos… algo en ese Pokemon le daba un sentimiento de… nostalgia

Rias teniendo aun el Pokedex de Serena apunto para saber más del inicial de fuego

 _*Infernape el Pokemon Llama: la corona de fuego de este Pokemon demuestra su naturaleza Ignea, maneja a sus rivales con tremenda agilidad y en su especial forma de luchar usa todos sus miembros, nadie le gana en velocidad*_

-increíble…- era lo único que Rias pudo decir

Pero salieron de su estupor cuando el Inicial se lanzó a abrazar a su entrenador y este correspondió

-me alegro de verte amigo –

-Infe Fer, Fernape ( **igualmente Ash, te extrañaba** ) – respondió este en su idioma

Todas no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver el cariño amistoso que tiene Ash con su Pokemon

Él tenía un corazón de oro

Pasaron algunos minutos y ahora en el campo de batalla Serena volvía a arbitrar, Koneko tenía sus guantes y su seriedad era palpable

No pensaba cometer el mismo error que Kiba, iba ir con todo

Ash volvió a dirigir

-comiencen! –

Y con esa señal Koneko con supe fuerza se lanzó a darle un derechazo al Pokemon mono

Pero este con solo su antebrazo paro el golpe

 ***pam!***

Ese golpe era uno que provoco una onda expansiva que levanto polvo

Pero esa fuerza no movió ni un solo centímetro al inicial

Dejando sorprendida a la peliblanca

- **Puño fuego!** –

La orden de Ash fue recibida y los Puños del mono se encendieron en llamas para después golpear

La chica haciendo uso de toda su agilidad intento esquivar esos ardientes puños pero sabía que no podía hacerlo para siempre, por lo que también volvió a la ofensiva

 ***pam!***

Ambos puños chocaron provocando otra onda expansiva, y después ambos se enfrascaron en intercambio de golpes en los que bloqueaban y evadían

Koneko no podía seguirle el ritmo por cada golpe que le lograba dar ella recibía cuatro en los que el Pokemon no se contenía

Agradecía mucho que su resistencia de torre ayudaba mucho en estos momentos

 _-él es muy fuerte… tengo que intentar darle con todo en un solo golpe –_

Esa es una estrategia que le ha servido muchas veces antes y estaba segura que le serviría ahora

Preparándose ella se pudo encontrar una abertura en su guardia y con eso

 ***punch!***

Logro acertarle un golpe crítico en la mejilla, haciendo que el Pokemon se aturdiera por unos momentos

…

O seo creyó

…

Ya que vio como el inicial lentamente se recuperaba del golpe como si no fuera nada

La chica estaba en shock… era su mejor estrategia y no le resulto como lo esperaba

Pero salió del shock al ver la mirada del Mono… era una que entendió muy bien

…

"ese es tu mejor golpe?"

…

Cosa que no pensó tener en una pelea

… enfado

Estaba muy enfada por esa mirada que él le da

Una mirada que la hacía ver… inferior

Ese sentimiento que odiaba sentir

Y con mucho enfado ella

 ***punch***

Volvió a golpear al Pokemon de fuego… quien ni siquiera se defendió

 ***punch***

 ***punch***

 ***punch***

 ***punch***

Golpeo… una… y otra… y otra vez

Mientras el Simio era golpeado repetidas veces Ash no hacía o decía nada

Ninguna de las chicas sabia él porque

Serena tenía una idea de lo que pensaba el azabache

-tu… -

Koneko entre más golpeaba y entre más miraba la mirada de indiferencia del inicial más se enfurecía

-tu…! -

Y mas

-TU…! -

Hasta el punto de que la ira la cegaba

Y con toda su fuerza alimentada por la ira, lista para dar ese golpe… ella grito

-NO ME MIRES COMO SI FUERA ALGUIEN DEBIL! AHHHHHHHHH!–

 ***PUM!***

…

Nadie dijo nada

…

Por el shock

…

Ya que Infernape con una mano detuvo el poderoso golpe… que solo lo movió de su lugar por medio metro

…

La peliblanca estaba que no podía creer lo que veía…

Y en el silencio… el simio empezó a aumentar su poder aun parando ese golpe

Haciendo que la temperatura del lugar aumentara drásticamente

No estaba cerca de su límite o realmente desfalleciendo y aun así el uso

- **Mar de Llamas** … - fueron las palabras de Serena

Así es… el uso esa habilidad que le costó tanto trabajo dominar

Todos los presentes no entendieron… pero por ver la expresión de Serena supo que era algo verdaderamente serio

-una habilidad que permite al usuario tener un enorme aumento de poder con el requisito de que tenga pocas fuerzas o estés casi debilitado… una habilidad que es peligrosa si no se controla como se debe –

Ella lo sabe por qué su Braixen la ha usado unas cuantas veces lo que la sorprende de que ese Pokemon la use sin tener que hacer ese requisito

Ahora con eso muy bien entendido todos se preguntaban… ¿Porque Infernape la está usando?… ¿y por qué Ash no lo detiene?

En cambio Koneko por el terror no se podía mover

Esas llamas y esa mirada de poder puro le hicieron recordar

Recordar algo que quiere enterrar de su pasado

-Puño fuego… termina ya – las ordenes de Ash eran tensas… como si no quisiera pero a la vez tenía que hacer algo que debía de hacerse

Y el mono con una poderosa derecha llameante

 ***PUNCH!***

…

La noqueo…

Dejando a todos sin habla… y viendo en cámara lenta como ella cae al suelo… resignada y con el espíritu roto

 ***tum!***

Como si

Sus miedos… hubieran vuelto para atormentarla

No se necesitó el veredicto de Serena para esto

-KONEKO! –

Rápido todos fueron a ayudarla… mientras Infernape desactivo su habilidad… mirando a la chica con una mirada que a Ash le recordó a alguien

Mira que pudo entender perfectamente

"que patético"

Y sin más fue al pie del árbol en donde estaba descansando su compañero inicial y descanso cruzando las piernas

Ella pudo entender esa mirada

Y también quiso no entender

-Ash por que no detuviste a Infernape? Pudo haberla lastimado de forma grave! – la pelirroja le exigió

-… - no hablo

-responde! – le volvió a exigir

-esto era necesario… -

-como que necesario?! – pregunto a gritos ella sin dejarlo terminar

-ella no se ha aceptado a si misma! –

Esas palabras

…

Dejaron en shock a varias

-co…cómo? –

-así es Rias, no sé cuál es el pasado de Koneko-san, pero desde que la conocí puedo ver que en sus ojos siempre hay un signo de negación… como si su silencio fuese su escudo o su jaula y eso es lo que molesta de ella! –

La expresión ambas diablesas no tenía precio

Koneko en cambio, ella escuchaba todo aun sanando sus heridas por parte de Asia

Ella apretó los puños ante las palabras del azabache

Y más cuando sabe que hay mucha razón en ellas

Rias no sabía que decirle…

-Kiba sabe llevar mejor su problema pero aún no lo supera, y Akeno es muy similar a Koneko pero en ella no hay miedo si no mucho odio… pensaba que tu como líder intentabas ayudarlos como a mí pero no veo nada de tu parte, en todo este tiempo no hubo un intento, nada… dime… como piensas ganar el Raiting Game si tu equipo no pueden pelear y superar sus problemas… COMO PIENSAS LANZARLOS A LA BATALLA CUANDO AUN NO ESTAN LISTOS PARA HACERLES FRENTE A OPONENTES Y RIVALES LIBRES DE ATADURAS! –

…

Nadie supo que decir

Y no era por el momento

Si no por

-ASH! –

-PIKA PI!( **CALMATE ASH!** ) –

Su aura oscura y ojos rojos que mostraban todo su enojo y frustración

Sus Pokemon más fuertes estaban listos detrás de el para detenerlo si se sale de control

Y Serena lo sujetaba de los hombros para calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón

Solo fueron unos momentos para que el cerrara los ojos y soltara un suspiro para calmarse

Volviendo a la normalidad

Y preocupando más a la Pelimiel

 _-la sombra de Hoopa es cada vez más notoria… Ash cede a él sin siquiera notarlo –_

-lo siento chicos… estaré afuera en el bosque… no me esperen –

Es lo que dijo de forma dócil y sin ánimos de verlos… para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el bosque, desapareciendo entre los árboles y arbustos

-Pikachu, llévate a los demás y no lo dejen solo… si vuelve a ese estado noquéenlo – dijo ella con seriedad

El Pokemon eléctrico se sorprendió por esas palabras de ella… pero a la vez entendió él porque

Su entrenador empeoraba más

Sceptile no dudo de ni una sola de sus palabras

Después de todo él también sabe lo que puede hacer un Ash poseído… y no quiere que eso le suceda a su entrenador

No de nuevo

Infernape era un poco dudoso, ya que no se atrevería a lastimar a su entrenador

Pero sabe que tendría que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer para ayudarlo

Por lo que los tres asintieron a la orden y a toda velocidad fueron a alcanzarlo

En cambio la nobleza Gremory

Todos y cada uno de ellos a excepción de Asia tenían sus miradas en el suelo aun teniendo en sus cabezas las palabras del entrenador

Ese y sin decir nada cada uno de ellos se fue al bosque por su lado… a excepción de Rias que se culpaba a si misma

Ya que sabe que Ash tenía razón

-no merezco llamarme Rey… quizás deba… -

 ***pac!***

No pudo terminar

Gracias al recibir una bofetada por parte de su rival

Serena

Ella al sentir el ardor en su mejilla se quedó en shock

Para después mirar a la Pelimiel

Que la miraba con enojo

Y una rubia que tenía miedo por lo que pueda pasar

-no se te ocurra si quiera pensarlo… Ash se esfuerza con tal de que tengas tu libertad y tú a la primera dificultad te rindes? Si quieres hacerlo hazlo… pero si lo haces entonces libéralo de tu lado y no lo arrastres contigo a tu rendición… y deja de llamarte mi rival y usar mi credo! –

Con esas palabras y con mucho enojo por ver a su rival tan débil camino al bosque con Sylveon a su lado

-Ven Asia-chan! –

-ha… hi! – dijo ella nerviosa e incómoda obedeciendo a la entrenadora dándole una última mirada a la pelirroja

Dejándola sola con sus pensamientos

Ese primer día de entrenamiento… nadie entreno

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pasaron dos días

…

Y nadie se vio las caras ni se hablo

La situación era muy tensa y Ash lo sabía

Se culpaba por decir y sacar esas verdades cuando no era quien para decirlas

Ahora estaba sentado sobre un tronco reflexionando lo que hizo

Teniendo a sus Pokemon que lo intentaban animar y le hacían compañía

Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos

 _-sé que ahora metí la pata… maldita sea! Que debo hacer ahora!?-_

-Ash? –

Dejo de pensar cuando escucho la voz de Serena a sus espaldas

El volteo para ver a la chica que tenía una mirada muy preocupada en su rostro, que traía una canasta con algunos alimentos y estaba acompañada de Sylveon

-Serena que haces aquí? –

-no te apareciste en la mansión desde hace dos días y me preocupabas, te traje un poco de comida que yo y Asia-chan hicimos –

-gracias Serena –

Ambos junto con los Pokemon comieron de forma tranquila

Todo era paz… hasta que ella hablo

-Ash… te puedo preguntar algo? –

-claro… - él no le ponía atención ya que miraba lo que comía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

La verdad el aún estaba en sus pensamientos

-quiero saber… por que le permites a la sombra de Hoopa tomar posesión de ti? –

Ante esa pregunta… se quedó callado

No sabía cómo responderle

La pelimiel supo interpretar ese silencio muy bien

-Ash… cada vez que manifiestas ese oscuro poder mi preocupación aumenta, tengo miedo que te controle y al final… tu…. –

-eso no pasara Serena, ya encontrare una forma de mantenerlo bajo control y… -

-pero por solo un arrebato lo manifestaste y no opusiste resistencia… y lo peor es que con todo lo que está pasando y más con lo de Raiser podrías perder el control que tienes ahora –

-Serena yo…puedo -

-por favor Ash… prométeme que no lo volverás a usar a menos que no tengas otra salida… -

-… -

-… prométemelo… -

-… te lo prometo Serena… -

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo estando aliviada por las palabras del azabache

Pero Ash era diferente… solo pudo rezarle Arceus de que no hubiera motivos para tener que usar su poder oscuro

Solo el tiempo lo dirá

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ambos entrenadores salieron del bosque acompañados de los Pokemon

Pero cuando llegaron a la mansión

…

Alguien los esperaba

-Ash… -

Eran la nobleza Gremory con expresiones neutras

Ya Ash se estaba poniendo nervioso con lo que le dirían

Pasaron unos minutos y las miradas de ellos lo ponían muy incomodo

Pero

Despues… sonrieron

Dejándolo confundido

-quita esa cara, no vamos a hacerte daño o a reclamarte –

-… en serio? – pregunto el no estando seguro

-claro, desde ese día hemos estado hablando entre nosotros y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de que lo duro y fuera de tu incumbencia que fueron tus palabras en nuestras cuestiones existenciales… es verdad –

Las palabras de Rias dejaron confundido al azabache

-a pesar de que dijiste que se sobrellevar mi problema en realidad solo me escondo en mi sonrisa para ocultarlo… - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa amarga

-yo por muchas razone me escondo en mi lado sádico para poder calmar mi dolor del pasado y la verdad es gracias a eso que volví una sádica – decía Akeno que también sonreía amargamente

-no puedo decirte mi pasado… pero si quiero que estés para apoyarnos Ash-kun – Koneko miraba a Ash suplicando que él estuviese a su lado y no volviera esa pesadilla de su pasado

-todos hemos querido decirte… que nos alegra que seas nuestro amigo y compañero y yo también me alegro de que tu estés a mi lado a pesar de todo… no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que seas mi siervo y amigo… Ash –

Y Rias no se podía quedar atrás

-y es por eso, que tú al ver todas nuestras debilidades y aun querer ser nuestro amigo… queremos que tú nos entrenes –

Ok… eso no se lo esperaba

-a… a que te refieres? –

-como lo escuchaste, queremos que puedas entrenarnos junto con tus Pokemon para poder hacernos más fuertes, todos tus consejos cuando tenemos pequeños momentos de entrenamientos nos han sido de ayuda y por ver a tus Pokemon podemos saber que estamos en buenas manos contigo –

Ella tomo las manos de Ash que aún no salía del Shock

-Ash… te confiamos nuestra vida al igual que tú nos confías la tuya… estamos a tu disposición –

En ese momento el entendió

Aunque ellos aún no se sienten listos para poder decir los problemas que los agobian, saben y entendieron bien que si necesitan ayuda él está para ayudarlos

No pudo más que sonreír… ellos ponen su confianza a pesar de los que les dijo

Y no les va a fallar

-Buchou… te prometo… no… les prometo que ganaremos este Raiting Game –

Con un puño al frente, una mirada llena de determinación y una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable el hablo

-ya que… –

Esa fue una señal para que todos, uno por uno, sin que faltara nadie se unieran en un círculo

Como un equipo

Y al uniso

- **no nos rendiremos… hasta el final!** –

Con esa emoción

El entrenamiento comenzó

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

Todos estos doce días ellos no tuvieron nada más que entrenamiento

Todos los miembros se entrenaron bajo la supervisión de Ash teniendo mástiles con sus Pokemon

Kiba con un entrenamiento de sellos mágicos de gravedad en las piernas aumento su resistencia y velocidad, sin descanso intento pelear con todo contra Sceptile que fue su compañero de entrenamiento, solo paraba cuando tenía que comer y dormir

Pero estaba decidido a superar la velocidad de Sceptile a como dé lugar

Koneko tenía encuentros para poder controlar su fuerza y tener mejores estrategias de combate ya que supo que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia y esperar a que funcione en todas sus batallas

Por lo que empezó a entrenar sus sentidos y su poder más oculto del que Ash sospechaba y piensa usarlo

Entrenando con Infernape ha mejorado mucho

Akeno fue más difícil en opinión de Ash ya que sus técnicas y ataques son a larga distancia pero aun así pudo encontrar una solución

Ella entreno con Gengar haciéndola agudizar sus sentidos y aprendiendo a esperar lo inesperado debido a la personalidad juguetona que tiene el Pokemon Fantasma/Veneno

Asia aprendio magia y viendo las técnicas de los Pokemon se pudo crear algunas defensivas y ofensivas en caso de quedar acorralada

Ella era la Medico y pieza crucial para el equipo

Rias se entrenó con Serena, ambas entrenaban más su poder y esperaban saber cuáles son sus limitaciones

Claro que al primer día llevaron el encuentro a una batalla total en la que ambas salieron muy lastimadas y de no haber sido por Ash ahora estarían más lastimadas

Pero ahora se llevan como las mejores amigas… aunque aún se siguen tratando como rivales

Y Ash…

Él se entrenó en secreto lejos de todos incluyendo a Serena, nadie supo qué tipo de entrenamiento llevo pero si supieron que aprendió las bases de la magia demoniaca gracias a Akeno y que Asia lo había estado curando todas las mañanas cuando regresa de su entrenamiento nocturno

Sip

Todos estos 12 días fueron solo entrenar

Ya en la última noche de entrenamiento Ash estaba en el techo de la mansión mirando la luna… solo

Ya que Pikachu dormía con Serena y Sylveon

Él pensaba en todo el entrenamiento que ha tenido que hacer

Y en algún momento quiso desear detenerse

Pero no lo hizo… ya que muchos esperan a que gane

Y el ganara… por todos

-Ash? –

El al escuchar una voz volteo para ver quién era

Fue su Rey quien tenía una bata de color azul claro

Era obvio que se levantó a buscarlo

* * *

 **Pongan la canción Only One de Yellowcard**

* * *

-Buchou? Que hace aquí? –

-bueno pues… no puedo dormir… mí primer Raiting Game comienza mañana y… eso me quita el sueño –

-… te entiendo… en mi primer Liga tuve ese mismo problema… yo por los nervios y la emoción no podía dormir –

Ella se sentó a lado del azabache que aún seguía mirando la luna

Entre ambos había un ambiente de paz y serenidad

Hasta que Rias decidió aclarar una duda

-Ash… Serena me dijo que cuando visitaste su región… tú hacías cosas imprudentes, tantas que muchos te considerarían como un loco suicida – lo dijo dándole una mirada seria

Era obvio que no le gustaba eso… para nada

-emm… bueno pues… - él no tenía nada que decir ante esa mirada ya que los nervios lo asustaron

-… como le haces? –

-eh? – el no entendió lo que ella pregunto

-cómo puedes lanzarte al mismo peligro? Como puedes ser positivo aun cuando tienes todo en tu contra?... solo quiero saber si en esos momentos nunca tuviste miedo –

Ash entendió el porqué de esas preguntas

La Pelirroja tenía miedo por lo que se avecinaba

Y puede entenderla

Será su primera batalla en la que está mucho en juego

-Buchou… la verdad… cada vez que salgo a una nuevo región, cada vez que enfrento a un gimnasio, un nuevo Team… un nuevo líder que quiere tomar al mundo como suyo… todas esas veces en la que arriesgo mi vida, la de mis amigos y mis Pokemon… yo… llego a tener miedo –

Eso dejo muy sorprendida a la diablesa… en todo el tiempo que lo conoce ella puede asegurar que no había ningún signo de miedo en lo que hizo al intentar rescatar a Asia y ninguna cuando se opuso ante Raiser

Escucharlo de la misma boca del Azabache le hace pensar… que nadie es exento del miedo

-pero… -

Sus reflexiones fueron detenidas al escuchar la voz del entrenador

-yo… al saber que si llego a retroceder en lo que hago… todo a mi alrededor carecería de sentido… todo por lo que habría trabajado y esforzado al máximo… ya no significarían nada… y todos los que una vez estuvieron conmigo ya no podrían verme aunque sé que ellos estarán conmigo… es por eso que cuando siento que el miedo empieza a dominarme… solo me repito… **nunca te rindas… hasta el final** … y de allí… saco todas mis fuerzas para levantarme y seguir en mi camino… sin mirar a tras… sin retractarme de mis acciones y mis decisiones… de lo más importante para mi… de mis amigos –

Todo esto

Todas sus palabras las dijo con una determinación y una pasión que muy pocos podrían llegar a tener

Rias quedo sin palabras

Si antes sus sentimientos eran grandes por Ash ahora con esas palabras lo son un mas

Un chico como él no se encuentra en ningún lado

Quizás aún no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder decirle lo que siente

Pero…

 _-Ash… te juro, que al terminar esto, yo ire muy en serio a tener tu corazón… Serena, será mejor que te prepares porque sabrás por qué me dicen la princesa carmesí de la ruina… desde ahora… iré con todo –_

Ella tomo la cabeza de Ash quien miraba aun la luna par después hacer que se recargara en sus piernas mientras jugaba con sus negros cabellos

-Buchou, que estas… -

-nada Ash… solo… quédate así –

La voz de la diablesa era calmante y melodiosa para los oídos del entrenador… no supo porque pero

Se relajó en esa suavidad y calidez que ella trasmitía

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que todo era visto por los ojos de una determinada Peli miel quien buscaba al moreno

Y lo había encontrado… con su rival

Ella solo sonrió de medio lado decidiendo alejarse y volver a la cama

Con pensamientos en mente

 _-la dejare… puede que mañana les espere una batalla… pero terminando… comenzara nuestra guerra… y solo la mejor ganara –_

Con una batalla aproximándose Ash pondrá todo para poder ganar ya sea por su Rey como por sus amigos

Haciendo en todo el inframundo una impresión significativo para su misión como para su objetivo

Pero la pregunta seria

Lo lograra?

Por lo pronto

* * *

 ** _Esta historia continuará_**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Sé que no esperaban a dos del "Team Dream" aparecieran antes de lo esperado**

 **Pero tuve mis razones y espero y las respeten**

 **Ya saben quejas y comentarios son bienvenidos**

 **Si alguno quiere decirme algo personal pueden decirlo por MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y si algunos tienen quejas por la tardanza pues fue porque me he conseguido un nuevo empleo y este requiere que tenga disponibilidad de horario por lo que… bueno… ya saben a dónde voy con esto**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey qué onda a todos**

 **Bueno sé que ahora no quieren leer ninguna de mis palabras así que pasaremos a lo que todos han estado esperando**

 **El Raiting Game**

 **Así que siéntense y pónganse cómodos porque esto comienza… AHORA!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Llego la noche

Y lo esperado para ellos, la nobleza Gremory estaba a solo minutos de comenzar

Todos estaban en el salón del club y la tención era palpable

Se dieron pláticas

Repasaron sus estrategias

Y descansaron lo suficiente para poder dar el máximo

Para ellos era su primera vez en una batalla real en la que luchabas por ganar

Pero para Ash… era distinto

Sus experiencias lo mantenían tranquilo sabiendo que debía calmar su mente y apegarse a las estrategias

Pero no podía dejar que sus amigos siguieran con esa tensión

Por lo que llamo su atención

-chicos… sé que están nerviosos por esto, pero todos nos hemos esforzado para poder ganar y les prometo que si confían en sí mismos y en sus entrenamientos podremos llevarnos la victoria –

Todos miraron esos ojos llenos de confianza y determinación que él siempre tiene en una batalla

Y se contagiaron de el

Ahora cada uno tenía una mirada llena de determinación esperando que el encuentro comience

Rias que estaba en su asiento como líder pudo ver que ahora el mismo pilar que sostiene al equipo de formal moral era Ash

Y se había comprometido a no dejarse llevar en esta batalla

Tiene que ir apegada al plan si quiere que su nobleza gane

-a propósito Asia, por que llevas tu atuendo de hermana? –

-ano… es que Buchou me dijo que podría llevar algo con lo que me siento cómoda y mi atuendo de la Iglesia es a lo que estoy acostumbrada – ella por los nervios hablo teniendo un sonrojo por como el azabache la miraba… esperando que el la encontrara atractiva

Pero no fue lo esperado

-he?... en serio puedo usar algo con lo que me sienta cómodo? Rayos me hubiera gustado usar algo que no sea mi uniforme de la academia –

-de eso no te preocupes Ash, yo tengo algo para ti –

Todos voltearon a ver a Serena que tenía una mochila rosa en su mano

Pasaron unos minutos… y

Todas las diablesas estaban que se sonrojaban

Y era que Ash cambio de atuendo

Tenía una camisa negra interior sin mangas y una chaqueta de color rojo con mangas y cuello blanco en la cual estaba abierta, protecciones de color negro en los codos, guantes sin dedos de color negro con detallados blancos, pantalones de mezclilla con dos bolsillos en los lados, tenis de color negro y blanco y para rematar una gorra de color rojo con una frente blanca y un símbolo de pokebola de color negro en una esquina de la parte blanca

Inclusive Serena arreglo su cabello para hacerlo más genial con la gorra puesta

El resultado

…

Creo que habrá que traer pañuelos para las narices de Serena y Rias por la sangre que derraman

Akeno se lamia los labios de lujuria por lo que veia

Asia se sonrojo a niveles más grandes que el color de un Magcargo

Koneko sintió que sus impulsos salvajes la empezaban a dominar… pidiendo reclamar a su pareja

Y era que Ash a vista de todas se veía como si fuese un chico malditamente sexi y apuesto en el término de que teniendo una mirada fría y una seriedad de un campeón podría hacer caer a un ángel de la gracia del cielo por lo pecaminoso que sería tomarlo

Mientras el entrenador

El miraba su ropa con una mirada seria

Pero le gustaba

-te quedo muy bien esta ropa Serena, ahora me siento como si fuera un campeón regional –

-bue… bueno Ash, es que pensé que querías demostrar a todos tu fuerza por lo que supe que con una ropa de entrenador te sentirías más cómodo, espero y te guste –

-… me encanta –

Solo una sonrisa

Y teniendo a Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo que también sonreía

Fueron suficientes para que las chicas estuvieran a punto de mandar todo al diablo y poseerlo en ese mismo momento

Pero para mala fortuna de ellas

Un círculo mágico apareció

Kiba soltó un suspiro pesado que contenía… no quería que su amigo fuese violado frente a sus ojos

Y Ash… muy ajeno a lo que ellas pensaban hacerle aun mirándose en un espejo su imagen

En el círculo apareció la misma Mucama peliplata

-el Raiting Game está a punto de comenzar –

Con ese anuncio todos volvieron al verdadero asunto que los llevo a un riguroso entrenamiento

-les debo informar que el Raiting Game será visto por ambas familias y no solamente eso sino también por mi amo, Lucifer-sama –

Para algunos sentían que ahora había presión

Para Ash no lo seria… ya que reunirse con el líder del Inframundo era uno de sus objetivos a lograr

Luego vera como conseguir reunirse con el

-mi hermano estará viendo todo? –

Pregunto Rias temiendo no por quedar mal frente a su hermano si no porque no quería que el viera a Pikachu

Sabía que algo así como una criatura desconocida y fuerte como Pikachu puede atraer atención no deseada

Tuvo que…

-Ash, será mejor de que dejes a Pikachu aquí, no quiero que… -

-lo siento Buchou, pero tarde o temprano descubrirán que no soy de por aquí, hoy les hare saber a muchos que los Pokemon han vuelto al juego –

Ella solo suspiro… sabiendo lo terco que era

Por lo que dejo de intentar

-Serena-sama, usted puede acompañarme en donde será visto el Raiting Game, allí estará el Maou junto con los señores Gremory –

Ella dudaba, pero supo que podría ver lo que pasara en batalla por lo que asintiendo acepto

-espera Serena –

Ash la detuvo para después usando uno de sus anillos traer unas cuatro Pokebolas

-dos tienen a Braixen y Pacham, las otras dos tienen a mis Pokemon que te protegerán si algo te llegase a pasar… ten cuidado por favor –

Le dijo el preocupado

-eso debería decírtelo yo, y recuerda que no debes usarlo sino hay otra alternativa –

-te lo prometo –

Ella le sonrió para después besarlo en la mejilla y alejarse del grupo que ya estaban esperando para comenzar

La pelirroja sintió celos al ver lo que la pelimiel hizo

 _-ya tendrás tiempo para ir contra ella… por ahora obtener mi libertad es lo que necesito para ir con todo por Ash –_

Y con esas palabras todos desaparecieron en un destello

* * *

 **…**

* * *

-he?... no se supone que apareceríamos en un campo de batalla? –

-si Ash-kun… estamos en el campo de batalla, mira el cielo –

El obedeció lo que le dijo Kiba y al mirarlo junto con Pikachu en su hombro

El cielo era una aurora de color verde

Era obvio que ya no estaban en el mundo real

Y con los anuncios correspondientes el Raiting Game… dio inicio

-muy bien, es hora de planear nuestra estrategia –

La pelirroja extendió un mapa de la escuela combinada con un tablero de ajedrez

-debemos eliminar primero a los Peones sería muy problemático que lleguen y se promuevan todos a Reina –

-tengo un plan… que tal si las obligamos a que solo puedan pasar por un solo camino? –

Todos pusieron atención a las palabras del entrenador

-a que te refieres Ash? –

-simple Buchou, ellas por lo que vi se valen de los números y tienden a aprovechar que un enemigo baje la guardia para poder atacar, pero en un espacio reducido en donde no tienen donde ocultarse y con desventaja de área su número no vale nada, aquí en el área de canchas podremos orillarlas a que tengan que pasar bloqueándoles las otras rutas que lleguen a nuestro territorio, pero el problema sería que aun con nuestro entrenamiento ellas esperaran a que bajemos la guardia por el cansancio –

-entonces que sugieres Ash-kun? –

-bueno Akeno-sempai, sugiero que tengamos un poco de ayuda –

-… ayuda? –

El azabache solo sonrió para después tomar algunos de sus anillos

-sip… ayuda –

* * *

 **…**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado y el juego comenzaba

Ya los participantes comenzaban a moverse para ejecutar sus estrategias y fuerza

Ash y Koneko de forma sigilosa entraron al gimnasio uno de los primeros lugares que deben asegurar para que el plan resulte

Cuando entraron sintieron algunas presencias

Era el primer contacto

Ash puso un dedo en el comunicador de su oreja

-control aquí Red, estamos en el Gimnasio pero tenemos varios contactos, solicito instrucciones –

Todos en la nobleza acordaron hablar en nombre código para evitar que alguien use sus comunicaciones como ventaja

Idea por parte de la pelirroja

" _traten de eliminar a los peones si hay una pieza fuerte deja que White se encargue, tenemos que asegurar el gimnasio"_

-recibido, Red fuera –

Ash miro a Koneko que también tenía un dedo en su comunicador para poder saber cuál sería su papel

Ambos asintieron y sigilosamente se adentraron en el

Para cuando entraron a una cancha de básquet… lograron divisar a sus contendientes

Eran cuatro chicas, dos vestían blomers de física haciendo alusión de que eran gemelas, una era la misma que intento atacar a Ash aquel día en el club, y la última era una de atuendo chino quien por alguna extraña razón no le quito los ojos de encima

Poniéndolo nervioso y más cuando se reencontraron para pelear

Era obvio que las siervas de Raiser los esperaban para pelear

-Ash-kun, encárgate de los peones yo iré por la torre –

-entendido… recuerda tu entrenamiento con Infernape –

Fue lo último que dijo después de invocar su Sacred Gear y lanzarse a la batalla

La torre china camino tranquilamente y justo cuando Ash paso a su lado ella le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta

Dejando algo confundido al entrenador pero simplemente lo dejo pasar

Pero a la torre Gremory no le gusto para nada eso

Cosa que ella pudo notar

-bueno será mejor que te venza rápido, tengo tantas ganas de quitarle esa pureza –

Obvio Koneko supo a lo que ella se refería

Asi que con enojo Apretó mucho los puños y de estos… salió electricidad?

Dejando confundida a la torre Phenex

Mientras tanto

Unos sonidos de metales chocando y raspando se escuchaban

Era Ash quien usaba su Sacred Gear como escudo para bloquear el filo de una motosierra… que no recibió ningún rasguño

Las gemelas se frustraron al ver que por más que intentaban cortar al azabache este evadía con buena agilidad y usaba las cosas a su alcance muy bien

Por lo que intentaron atacarlo por lados diferentes

Aun así él pudo arreglárselas pero

Noto que algo andaba mal

Hasta que se dio cuenta

 _-donde está la tercera?! –_

Pero ya era tarde para que el hiciera algo

Ya que la misma peón que intento atacarlo tenía en sus manos una lanza directa a su cuerpo

Sin oportunidad solo dijo

- **Defensa De hierro!** -

Un destello cegó a la peón por unos segundos hasta que sintió como la punta de su lanza dio con algo

No era el cuerpo blando del entrenador si no algo más duro y macizo

Cuando la luz se aclaró ella por el shock se alejó hasta tomar distancia y ver mejor lo que sus ojos veían

Incluyendo las peones gemelas hijas del leñador y la torre china que paro su pelea con Koneko… que también miraba curiosa

Y no era nada que ellas conocieran

Era un ser hecho de roca azul oscuro con puntas de roca roja magenta, de gran tamaño y una mirada intimidante

Él había parado el ataque mortal que iba dirigido a su entrenador… con mucha facilidad

El azabache sonrió

-muchas gracias Gigalith pensé que quedaría como brocheta –

-Giga Gi ( **cuando gustes** ) -

Mientras las Peones comentaban

-esa cosa que rayos es? –

-y yo que voy a saber! –

Las gemelas discutían

-que diantres es eso? – la torre Phenex no se quedó atrás

-no te incumbe… -

Con frialdad le dijo la torre Gremory para después aprovechar que su oponente estaba distraída

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras en un lugar donde varios demonios de apariencia mayor miraban el Raiting Game

Todos se sorprendieron por esa criatura de roca y cuarzo

Los murmullos como "qué es eso?" o "de dónde salió?" eran los más mencionados

Un hombre de aspecto joven y largo cabello carmesí miraba todo desde un trono, estando algo intrigado por esa criatura y a la vez sonriendo

-interesante… -

Mientras también en una mesa en donde estaba algo alejados de los demás presentes era Serena que tenía a Sylveon oculta debajo de la mesa

Ella miraba todo

 _-ya tiene la mirada de todos, no tardaran en intentar ir por él, y yo debo de estar lista para evitar que lo lastimen… no solo por orden de Arceus sino también por proteger a Ash –_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras miraba como se desarrollan las cosas

Esperando el momento

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras tanto

- **Roca Afilada!** –

Un fuerte pisotón del Pokemon roca provoco que muchas puntas de rocas azules salieran del suelo

Las peones saltaron lejos de ellas para evitarlas

Estaban frustradas ya que esa criatura protegía a Ash de cualquier ataque sorpresa y su defensa era demasiado fuerte para sus sierras y lanza

En cuanto Koneko continuaba dando golpes eléctricos a la Torre que aun recibía daño

Y se dio cuenta de algo al intentar atacar

Su cuerpo se entumecía

-te estas paralizando por los golpes eléctricos que te he dado, te advierto que si no te retiras ahora… te sacare yo misma – decía ella con seriedad

La torre Phenex hablo

-si… creo que es verdad –

Justo cuando Koneko pensó que se iba a rendir la Torre de su mano soltó una esfera y esta exploto en una luz segadora

Solo vasto esos segundos para que…

-donde esta? –

Ella escapara

Mientras Ash

Aun seguía peleando con la chica de la lanza evadiendo sus estocadas

-maldición! quédate quieto! –

Ella lanzo una estocada que iba directo a su cara pero este evadió teniendo un corte en su mejilla

Con su mano izquierda tomo la lanza y con su propia fuerza la partió en dos

La Peon no se podía creer lo que veía

Pero tampoco se dio tiempo para pensar ya que Ash se deslizo y con su rodilla golpeo su estómago sacándole aire

Dejándola noqueada

En cambio Gigalith activo su Defensa de Hierro una vez más para recibir las sierras de las gemelas que ni un rasguño podían hacer

Chispas volaban al contacto con el cuerpo de roca

Y esa era el momento…

-Gigalith Usa **Roca afilada!** –

El Pokemon roca uso movimiento para con eso aprisionarlas y sin posibilidad de escape

-Control tres de los Peones fueron neutralizados la Torre logro escapar –

" _bien, salgan de allí, Black ya está lista para ejecutar el plan"_

-dígale que ahorre sus energías, tengo una idea, Red fuera –

Ash cortó comunicación y le dio una señal a su Pokemon y a Koneko para salir

Ya saliendo del gimnasio

-bien Gigalith terminemos esto con **Terremoto!** –

El Pokemon obedeció y dando un pisotón hizo temblar la tierra

Koneko se sostuvo de Ash por la fuerza del temblor mientras el entrenador se mantenía firme como si nada mirando de forma seria el edificio

Y en pocos segundos los cimientos del edificio empezaron a colapsar para después caer

Dejando donde había un edificio solo escombros

" **tres Peones de Raiser Phenex han sido retiradas del juego"**

Con ese anuncio se completó la primera fase

" _Red aquí control, hicieron un buen trabajo ahora con los caminos bloqueados solo tienen una ruta por la que podremos contenerlos, por ahora reagrúpense con Gold en el área de canchas"_

-recibido, Red fuera –

Ambos cortaron comunicación y sonrieron por el buen trabajo que se hizo

-bien Gigalith hiciste un buen trabajo, regresa –

Dijo regresándolo a su Pokebola

-tus Pokemon son fuertes Ash-kun –

-lo se Koneko-san… soy muy orgulloso de ellos – eso dijo mirando la Pokebola en su mano con una sonrisa

Ambos empezaron a caminar para llegar a su siguiente objetivo

-Ash-kun –

-dime Koneko-san –

-en tu mundo hay… Pokemon similares a los Gatos? –

Ash noto que ella estaba algo sonrojada por esa pregunta

Por lo que sonrió

-claro, hay de todas las formas y tipos, le dije a Asia que la llevaría –

La peliblanca al escuchar que Ash quería llevar a alguien a su mundo se entristeció al no ser mencionada

 _-acaso, no le importo? –_ fueron sus pensamientos

-y también a ti junto con todos -

Eso la desconcertó

-a que te refieres? –

-que quiero llevarlos a todos, quiero que conozcan a mis amigos de mi mundo… a mis Pokemon, y también quiero que ustedes tengan sus propios Pokemon –

-Ash-kun… tu confías en nosotros? – preguntaba ella no estando segura de las palabras del azabache

Dejando confundido al entrenador por esa pregunta

-y por qué desconfiaría de ti? – fue su respuesta inocente ladeando la cabeza

Ese simple acto hizo que la Pequeña torre sonriera

Para después besar su mejilla dejando más confundido al entrenador

Pero a la vez, sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte

-gracias Ash-kun – dijo ella sonriendo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para después seguir caminando

El solo se tocó su mejilla en donde sintió esos tiernos labios

 _-esa sensación… es la misma que siento con Serena y Rias cada vez que me besan… pero que es esta sensación? –_

Creo que más de uno está de acuerdo conmigo de que él no es el más listo en cuestiones del corazón

Por lo que dejando esos pensamientos de lado el volvió a su camino… pero

Pudo notar algo en el suelo en donde iba pisar la Torre

-Koneko! –

Ella volteo al escuchar ese grito y a la vez al mirar el círculo mágico también se sorprendió

Supo que ya no podría hacer nada

 ***BOOOM!***

Una explosión se hizo presente en el área donde estaba

Eso era el fin para quien estaba

Todo era visto por una mujer

La Reina Phenex quien sonreía de arrogancia

-una menos… faltan cinco fufufu –

-Ash-kun! –

La reina volteo para ver que la supuesta eliminada está lejos del lugar de la explosión

-pero que… -

-Ash-kun! –

Ella gritaba ya que antes de la explosión fue empujada lejos salvándose de la mortal trampa

Pero sabe quién la empujo

El polvo se aclaraba para ver a un Ash algo lastimado cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos y su ropa algo sucia en la que salía líneas de humo negro

El había recibido todo el daño

Pero

-gah! –

No salió tan ileso

Le dolía todo el cuerpo

-esto sí que duele! –

" _Red, que ocurre! Red! Ash responde!"_

Por el dolor se puso en una rodilla tratando de resistirlo

-recibió el daño por mí! Tengo que llevarlo a la base! –

Es lo que respondía Koneko con su comunicador y también tratando de ayudar a Ash

" _tráelo, la misión puede…"_

-con…control, continuaremos con la misión, Red… fuera – es lo que dijo aun con dolor hablando con su comunicador

" _Ash regresa a la base! Es una orden! Ash…"_

Cortó comunicación sin dejarla continuar y se levantó con ayuda de Koneko que tenía lágrimas

Ya que si ella hubiera sido más alerta Ash no hubiese recibido ese gran daño

-valla miren quien salió herido, la verdad no quería lastimarte mucho, ya que Xuelan, Siris y Ravel-Sama me lo pidieron –

Ella apunto su bastón a ambos chicos, sonriendo de forma siniestra

-pero bueno… les dire que te pusiste en medio, una verdad a medias –

Justo cuando iba a atacar un rayo la alcanzo

Dejándola herida

-lo siento pero no te lo voy a permitir –

Ella alzo la mirada al ver quien la ataco

-Akeno-sempai –

-Koneko-chan lleva a Ash-kun a la base tenemos que curarlo para… -

No pudo continuar ya que un destello las interrumpió

Era Ash quien saco a otro Pokemon similar a un Halcón con plumaje rojo y gris

-Talonflame quiero que ayudes a Akeno –

-Ta, Talon Talon, ( **pero Ash, estas herido** ) – le hablaba el Pokemon preocupado por el estado de su entrenador

-no te preocupes estaré bien… Koneko-san vámonos –

Lo dijo llendo al siguiente punto de encuentro

-Ash! – Koneko no tuvo de otra que ir a alcanzarlo

-Ash! Buchou te ordeno que volvieras! – Akeno intento ir tras ellos pero una explosión no se lo permitió

-de veras crees tú que te dejare ir despues de lo que me hiciste? Pues que equivocada estas… -

 ***Pam!***

No pudo continuar ya que el mismo Pokemon la golpeo con **Pajaro Osado** en el estomago

Sacándole el aire y dejándola confundida y enojada

-Maldito pajarraco! –

Uso sus explosiones para poder darle pero el Pokemon fuego uso **NitroCarga** para aumentar su velocidad y esquivar perfectamente esas explosiones

-quédate quieto! –

No puedo continuar atacando ya que Akeno la arremetió con relámpagos

-voy a tener que posponer el castigo de Ash para otro momento, mientras tanto… no te perdonare el que hayas intentado lastimar a Ash! –

* * *

 **…**

* * *

A lo lejos Ash paro un momento para después sacar de sus bolsillos algo

Eran Bayas azules

-espero que estas Bayas Aranjas me funcionen –

El saco de uno de sus bolsillos una moledora para moler las bayas

Tuvo que usar una buena fuerza ya que las bayas eran súper duras

-Ash-kun, que haces? – le pregunto Koneko que ya lo había alcanzado

-muelo unas Bayas que me ayudaran a recuperarme, guardare unas cuantas para cuando se compliquen las cosas –

-pero Ash-kun, Buchou te dijo que regresaras –

-tenemos que continuar Koneko-san, no podemos detenernos ahora –

Ella ya no dijo nada al ver que no podía hacer desistir al azabache

Sabía que era muy terco

Vio como Ash hizo una pasta y se la comió

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio como el entrenador se levantaba con algo de dificultad pero también ver como este se recuperaba

-funciono –

Ella se sorprendió… no esperaba que unas simples Bayas hicieran un buen trabajo

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras los espectadores

Aun estaban sorprendidos que la criatura de Roca provocara ese Terremoto capaz de hacer tal daño

Y también se sorprendieron de que el Azabache resistiera semejante explosión

-ese chico es duro de matar –

Nadie cuestiono ese comentario

En cambio Serena estaba con el Arceus en la boca al ver como su amado fue alcanzado por la explosión

Y también el ver como este por su terquedad siguió con lo planeado

 _-él y yo tendremos una larga conversación sobre la prudencia –_

Por ahora, no puede hacer nada salvo observar

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" **tres Peones de Raiser Phenex-Sama han sido retiradas del juego"**

Es lo que se escuchó desde hace un momento

Cuando llegaron se ocultaron y se encontraron con Kiba que también estaba oculto

-Ash-kun recibí una orden de que tenía que regresarte a la base para que te curaras, al parecer Buchou no está muy contenta porque la desobedeciste – dijo el Caballero mirándolo en modo de reproche

-no te preocupes además… tenía que salvar a Koneko-san –

La mencionada solo se entristeció por recordar que ella tuvo la culpa

Algo que Ash se dio cuenta

-Koneko-san… que tienes? –

-Ash-kun esta lastimado por mi culpa… si yo hubiera… usado mí… -

-de todas formas hubiera pasado Koneko-san, muy apenas pude detectarla y además de que ella se ocultó bien… solo si usara mi poder al máximo la hubiera detectado mucho antes, pero lo que más me importaba en ese momento eras tú ya que eres mi amiga y como a todos mis amigos te protegeré sin importar nada –

Tras esas palabras

Koneko entendio que a Ash no le importa lo que uno oculte

El siempre confiara en sus amigos

Sin juzgar y sin recriminar

-Ash… -

-soy la Caballero de Raiser Phenex-sama!, Carlamaine! y pido un encuentro con el caballero Gremory ahora! –

Es lo que se escuchó en el área de canchas

Los tres miraron para ver quién era

Una chica con armadura casi medieval con una espada normal y una corta como una daga

-bueno… eso fue directo –

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el azabache

Se revelaron a la chica que estaba en guardia

Tuvo precaución por lo que iba a pasar

-soy el Caballero de Rias Gremory!, Yuuto Kiba! Y acepto darte un encuentro! –

Ash no entendió por qué la presentación

 _-ok, creo que esto es algo relacionado a eso de caballeros y honor –_

-soy la Torre de Rias Gremory! Koneko Touhou! Y no dejare que intentes algo sucio! –

Ahora se sintió fuera de lugar al ver que la peliblanca también se presento

 _-bueno esto no me lo esperaba de Koneko-san, porque esto me recuerda al equipo Rocket?... mmm… me pregunto cómo estarán ellos? –_

 **[socio es tu turno]**

-hu? –

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que sus compañeros y la Caballero rival lo miraban… como si esperaran algo de él

-amm… me tengo que presentar? –

-no te presiones y no te decepciones si no te sale bien Ash-kun – le dijo Kiba tratando de animarlo

-no hay presión – dijo en palabras simples la Torre

-aunque… no espero algo increíble de alguien que no conoce lo que es la presentación – dijo ahora la Caballero rival que cruzo sus brazos y sonreía de forma arrogante como si estuviera burlándose del azabache

Cosa que a este no le gusto

Bajo un poco la cabeza haciendo creer a sus compañeros que esas palabras le afectaron

Pero…

El sonrió

Y alzo la mirada como todo un personaje Shonen con un Aura

-soy el Peón de Rias Gremory… –

Apretó sus puños

-Ash Ketchum… -

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara

Un poder de color azul comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo

Y sin avisar

Este salió como una llamarada elevando sus ropas como si flotara y sus cabellos, sorprendentemente la gorra se mantuvo en su cabeza

Y no solo eso

Sus ojos y algunos mechones de su cabello cambiaron de color a azul

 **(Imagínense a Ash como SSJ Blue pero solo azul en sus ojos y en sus mechones frontales)**

Dejando a sus compañeros en Shock y a la caballero rival muy anonada por tal poder

-y mientras este aquí… yo y mis amigos… ¡No nos rendiremos hasta el final! –

Y con ese grito más Aura emergió como fuego

Sip, a eso le puedes llamar presentación

 _-que es ese poder? Es muy diferente al oscuro y salvaje que antes usaba, no puedo sentir nada de Ira y furia como las otras veces –_ fueron los pensamientos de Kiba al ver esa poderosa Aura

 _-por qué me siento muy segura y protegida estando cerca de ese poder? Siento como si me atrajera como una polilla al fuego, ese poder… me hace estremecer de gusto –_ los pensamientos de Koneko no vinieron solos ya que también un sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas

En cambio Ash

 _-bueno… al fin pude desbloquear mi Aura, espero y sea suficiente para no tener que recurrir a la sombra de Hoppa y… –_

Sus pensamientos pararon al sentir algo

-Kiba! Se acercan varios, lo que tengas que hacer hazlo ya! –

-entendido! –

-Koneko-san, a mi lado! –

-si! –

Ambos Caballeros se enfrascaron en una batalla de espadas y velocidad por las que Ash vio que no había que entrometerse

-cielos, así que este es tu poder? –

Ellos voltearon para ver a dos personas

Una era una mujer de atuendo más provocativo con media mascara mientras la otra era una chica como a la edad de Koneko y Ash pero de cabello rubio de tirabuzón y un vestido rosa como chica refinada

Lo que a Koneko no le gusto fue como la rubia miraba a Ash

Con un sonrojo notable y una respiración agitada

-Isabella quiero que te encargues de la Gata, yo me encargare de el – dijo ella aun mirando a Ash con ojos llenos de deseo

Algo que Ash noto

 _-por qué me mira de esa forma? Koneko-san también me miraba así pero no fue por mucho –_

 **[quizás tu Aura tiene algo que ver con que sea pura socio]**

 _-a que te refieres Drag? –_

 **[es solo una teoría pero… creo que los demonios se sienten atraídos a cosas puras ya que sus deseos de corromper son grandes y tu Aura trasmite poder pero a la vez pureza como si fuera similar al de un ángel… y un demonio en este caso una hembra sentirá la necesidad de tomarlo y poseerlo por su egoísmo, debes tener cuidado cuando la uses y más estando cerca de tus compañeras ya que también aumento la atracción que los dragones producen naturalmente]**

 _-ok, aunque no entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste procurare no usarlo tan a menudo –_

-Ravel-sama, Raiser-sama le ordeno no meterse y más cuando él quiere humillar al Peón de Rias-sama –

-no le voy a permitir que lo lastime, quiero dejarlo inconsciente y después tenerlo conmigo hasta que este tonto juego termine! –

Ella de su cuerpo expulso fuego y de su espalda unas alas hechas de llamas emergieron, sus manos se formaron llamas listas para poder atacar

Se lanzo a velocidad y Ash evadio el golpe llameante pero…

Era una distracción ya que la rubia con otra mano formo una bola condensada de fuego haciendo que este explotara

-Gahhhhh! –

La explosión lo lanzo lejos de cualquier ayuda que sus compañeros le pudieran dar

-Ash-kun! – era el grito de Koneko que intento ir en su ayuda pero…

-tu eres mi oponente! –

No pudo ya que la otra Torre lanzo un jab que por poco y la alcanza

Mientras el azabache se levantaba rápidamente a pesar del daño aun teniendo su Aura

-maldición… ella es hábil – dijo con un ardor en el brazo

Volvió a ponerse en guardia pero esta vez ella volvió a arremeter con múltiples bolas de fuego que el evadió dando saltos hacia atras

-no huyas lindo, jugaremos mucho esta noche – decía ella en un tono seductor aun lanzando bolas de fuego

 _-que demonios le pasa!? –_

No pudo pensar más ya que sintió que llego a una baya de alambre

No había salida

-eres mío! – es lo que dijo lanzando una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano

El al verla solo se le ocurrió una cosa

Puso sus manos al frente y con ellas recibió la bola de fuego

Estuvo intentando contener la bola por unos segundo con su aura pero el fuego era muy ardiente y no estaba funcionando por lo que usando sus fuerzas desvió el ataque hacia arriba en el cielo artificial hasta que se perdió en el firmamento

Pero

-hay! Me quemo! Me quemo! Me quemo! – se agitaba las manos para bajar el ardor en las palmas

La rubia que veía desde el aire se sorprendió por lo que hizo… para después sonreír de medio lado

-bueno, espero y te guste también jugar con el viento guapo –

Con un movimiento de sus manos unas cuchillas de viento se formaron para despues ir directo al azabache

Este al verlas con lo que pudo esquivo las letales cuchillas

Pero…

 ***Shssss!***

-haaa! –

Una de ellas le dio en el hombro sacándole sangre

Ella al ver que lo hirió se arrepintió

 _-maldición lo corte… solo quería noquearlo para tenerlo conmigo el resto del juego, las demás me mataran por herirlo de esa forma… no importa mientras tenga como curarlo no hay problema, además si lo consuelo una vez que pierda quizás logre ganarme su cariño… por satanás! No puedo esperar! –_

Mientras ella estaba sonrojada metida en sus pensamientos

El entrenador se tocaba el hombro aun sangrando cerrando un ojo por el ardor del corte

 _-esto arde mucho… -_

 **[Socio a estas alturas no lograras nada y aun tienes que guardar energías para enfrentar a ese Phenex, tienes que cambiar las tornas ahora]**

 _-lo se Ddrag… y tengo quien puede hacerlo –_

 **[Estas seguro?, no se mucho de tu mundo pero sé que no iría bien contra el viento y el fuego]**

 _-confía en mi funcionara… ella nunca me ha fallado cuando se trata de situaciones como estas –_

Ash ya cortando comunicación con su inquilino interno el de su cinturón saco una pokebola

Cosa que Ravel noto

 _-que va ha hacer? –_

-sal y usa **Planta Feroz!** –

Cuando lanzo la Pokebola un destello de luz salió y cegó a la Phenex por unos momentos

Esos momentos fueron necesarios para que unas enormes raíces salieran de la tierra creando una zona de hierba y madera que cubría el suelo

Los demás que estaban en lo suyo también vieron eso y se alejaron fuera del recién surgido bosque salvaje

Dejándolos sorprendidos incluyendo los espectadores que miraban el Raiting

Cuando la vegetación se calmó ella que estaba en el aire miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar a su objetivo

-mierda… no logro encontrarlo –

Volaba no tan bajo para poder encontrarlo pero no lo hallaba

Por lo que se desespero

-Maldición! No sé cómo le hiciste pero esto ya me harto! Si a la cuenta de tres no sales quemare todo junto contigo! – esto lo dijo teniendo una bola de fuego sobre su cabeza y estando muy enojada

Claro que no quería ocasionarle grandes quemaduras pero su próximo chico lindo era muy terco

 _-esa terquedad es lo que voy a corregir cuando lo tenga a mi merced… será divertido usar ese látigo de caballos para disciplinarlo como se debe –_

Fueron sus pensamientos teniendo planes nada buenos para nuestro héroe

-Uno! –

Ella esperaba a que saliera… pero nada

-Dos! –

Otra vez… nada

Lo que la hizo apretar los dientes de enojo

-Tres! No digas que no te lo advertí! –

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar la bola de fuego unas raíces del bosque se movieron como si tuviera vida propia dirigiéndose hacia ella

Cosa que noto y con su fuego quemo esas raíces…

Sintió como alguien la sujeto por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta

Volteo un poco para ver que era Ash

Sintiendo su pecho aprisionado por esos brazos

Cosa que la altero y no solo eso… la excito provocándole un sonrojo nivel Charmelion

Eso era porque Ash aún tenía su Aura activa

-te tengo – decía este

-bueno… -

El tono de ella era uno muy… suave… y muy dulce

Cosa que nuestro héroe noto recordando las palabras de Ddrag sobre su Aura

Pero no espero lo que ella iba a decir

-si te gusta jugar rudo conmigo… tendrás que tomar responsabilidad – cuando ella lo miro a los ojos… estos estaban nublados por el deseo

Cosa que el vio y ahora él era el que estaba alterado… y no solo eso

Sintió como algo se deslizaba por su pierna

Era una mano de ella que intentaba pasar el pantalón

Cosa que lo hizo sonrojar de sobremanera arrepintiéndose de tener en su plan de ataque el someterla

 _-oh-oh, creo que si no la suelto tendré muchos problemas con las chicas… y más con mi madre! –_

Y era verdad

Las chicas de la nobleza Gremory sentían que alguien estaba robándose algo importante

Y una determinada pelimiel tenía doblado un tenedor de muchas maneras por lo furiosa que estaba al ver como esa Ojou-sama se intentaba robar lo que le pertenecía

 _-su primera vez es de mi propiedad! –_

Bueno… volviendo a lo que acontecía

Ash buscaba una salida para esto… pero se le ocurrió una

O quizás…

dejo su Aura y solto a la Rubia que se quedó confundida por el acto y queriendo más de su cercanía

- **Martillo del Alba!** –

Todo era planeado

Bueno… no la parte de… ustedes saben

Mejor volvamos

Ante el grito del azabache ella noto por la esquina de su mirada que una luz amarilla sobre su cabeza y esta solo la iluminaba como si fuera un ataque dirigido desde el cielo

Y sin oportunidad de hacer algo

Esa luz como ataque divino cayó sobre ella

Como la fuerza de un martillo

La luz no solo dio en el blanco si no que quemo toda la vegetación

Y lejos de área era Ash que tenía en su mano una botella de cristal con un líquido verde

-sabía que todo el plan valió la pena… gracias por la ayuda Meganium –

De los arbustos un Pokemon de color verde con un cuello largo y un collar de pétalos de flores tropicales salió para después lanzarse sobre el chico y con su hocico frotar su rostro

Era su antes Pokemon Bayleaf que ahora era una fuerte Meganium

-Me Meganium( **todo por ti Ash** ) – dijo la inicial de Jotho con un rubor en sus mejillas por las adulaciones de su querido entrenador

-bueno ya tenemos esto, ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás – ambos se disponían a irse

Pero…

-no tan rápido! –

Voltearon al reconocer esa voz

Del fuego y el humo salio alguien que ellos esperaban que haya sido retirada del juego

Ravel

Al parecer no salio tan ilesa, su ropa se había quemado y tenía heridas que unas llamas sanaban y para terminar se le notaba furiosa

La Pokemon no entendia el como ella pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque que debio haberla eliminado del juego

-lo que sospechaba… ella es una Phenex –

Presto atención a las palabras de Ash

-y al igual que Raiser tiene la capacidad de regenerarse… pero no es exenta al dolor –

La Pokemon volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía una mirada que reflejaba lo furiosa que estaba y lo peor

El fuego de su espalda ardía más

Justo cuando se preparaba para pelear contra ella

-Meganium regresa… -

La inicial lo miro con si estuviera loco

-Me!, Mega Meganium Nium! ( **estás loco! Ella te lastimara o peor!** ) –

-no te preocupes, tu aromaterapia me ayudo a recuperarme y la técnica del **Martillo del Alba** ha hecho que te canses mucho… estaré bien te lo prometo – es lo último que dijo antes de apuntar la Pokebola y regresarla

" **Un caballero y una torre de Raiser Phenex-sama fueron retiradas de juego"**

-que! Pero como! –eran las palabras de Ravel que no podía creer que dos compañeras suyas hayan sido derrotadas por novatos

-Ash-kun! –

El volteo para ver que eran sus compañeros que regresaban aun heridos y magullados por tanto pelear

-chicos, me alegro que pudieran ganar –

-fue difícil si no hubiera liberado los sellos de gravedad al comienzo no hubiera ganado – decía Kiba quien sonreía por su victoria

-el **Puño relámpago** me ayudó mucho Ash-kun – decía Koneko sonriendo a su manera y apretando su Puño que estaba cargado de energía eléctrica

Las cosas podrían ir bien ahora

Pero…

No duraron al ver como varias chicas mas salen del todos lados

Se pusieron en guardia

-que! –

Los tres voltearon para ver que la rubia tenia un dedo en su oreja, al parecer se estaba comunicando

-pero los tenemos aquí!... ok… ire de inmediato –

Ella corto comunicación y despues miro a una chica de cabello negro y vestimentas blancas con una larga espada en sus manos

-Siris, Onii-Sama ordeno que fueramos a la base, ya tenemos la victoria asegurada –

-pero Ravel-sama, que hay de… -

-una vez que ganemos decidiremos quien será primera… por ahora ese guapo no se ira a ninguna parte –

-ara ara, yo no estoy tan segura –

Del cielo una andada de rayos cayó cerca de las siervas de Raiser que muy apenas pudieron salir ilesas

Despues un tornado de fuego azul se hizo presente rodeando a los Gremory

-Akeno-Sempai! Talonflame! –

Así es

Era ellos dos

Cuando se acercaron Ash pregunto

-que paso con la Reina? –

-no pudimos derrotarla, uso una botella con elixir verde y después escapo –

Justo cuando iba a lanzar otra pregunta

" _Ash-san! Puedes oírme?!... necesitamos ayuda aquí por favor!"_

-Asia! Que sucede! –

" _estamos en la base enemiga, Raiser reto a Buchou-san a un duelo y estamos perdiendo, por favor vengan rápido ella no resistirá más!"_

-Asia resiste voy en camino –

Corto comunicación para después mirar a sus compañeros que también escucharon la trasmisión

-chicos yo… -

-ve Ash-kun, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto –

-derrótalo Ash-kun –

-fufufu tu castigo puede esperar, ve a salvar el dia –

-chicos… gracias –

Ya cuando el tornado de fuego se había acabado Ash salió disparado en dirección a la base enemiga no sin antes evadir ataques del resto de las sirvas de Raiser

Ya cuando pasó logro escuchar lo que fueron algunas explosiones y signos de batalla, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que sus compañeros no se estaban conteniendo

Se alegró de poder contar con ellos

Saco dos Pokebolas de su cinturón y sonrió

-ya es hora de la acción –

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Para Rias las cosas no iban bien como ella quería

De rodillas con la ropa rasgada y quemada y un cansancio que no se puede dejar de lado

Por más que le lanzaba ataques no lograba abrumar a su oponente

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada

Ni si quiera con la ayuda de Pikachu que se encontraba algo cansado

Y para empeorar

La Reinar y dos de sus siervas junto con Ravel habían hecho acto de presencia

Las cosas no podían empeorar más de lo que ya estaban

-Rias debo de admitir que me has impresionado, hace quince días no hubieras podido resistir ante mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nuestros hijos serán muy fuertes con nuestra sangre –

-no hables como si ya tuvieras la victoria en la bolsa Raiser!, esto aún no acaba! –

-Pika! ( **así es!** ) – decía Pikachu teniendo chispas en sus mejillas

-Buchou-san! – gritaba Asia preocupada por las lecciones de la pelirroja

-pero es un hecho… esa terquedad será otra de las cosas que voy a corregir para que seas una ejemplar esposa digna de Raiser Phenex – él decía goteando de pura arrogancia y en sus manos preparando una llamarada de fuego

Rias por más que quería levantarse y evitar esa llamarada no podía por el dolor

Pikachu se posiciono enfrente estando listo para protegerla como su entrenador le pidió

Asia tan bien estando agotada quería por lo menos ayudar a su Rey pero no podía

Mientras rias

Solo cerró los ojos de impotencia… por no poder seguir… hasta el final

Esperando su inevitable destino

Todo parecía perdido

Pero…

 **-Huracán! –**

Unos vientos muy violentos soplaron haciendo que la llamarada retrocediera y se dispersara

Ninguno de los presentes entendió que paso

Hasta que una enorme sombra pareció en el suelo

Y del aire descendió una enorme ave tan grande como un auto compacto de plumaje color crema y uno largo color rojo en la cabeza sus alas eran enormes y sus ojos rojos con delineados negros que le dan una mirada seria y temible para sus presas y rivales depredadores

Era… un Mega-Pidgeot

Y en la espada de la gran Ave era

-Ash! –

-Ash-san! –

-Pika Pi!( **Ash!** ) –

-lamento la tardanza… -

Asi es… Ash Ketchum llego

De un salto bajo del lomo de su Pokemon volador

-Mewtwo! –

Y en un destello purpura un Pokemon similar a un felino de color morado claro apareció a lado del entrenador

Era el Pokemon Clon… Mewtwo

-llévatelas a un lugar seguro –

 **-no necesitaras mi ayuda para pelear contra ellos? –** dijo el Pokemon psíquico mirando de forma seria a los Phenex

-tengo quien se encargue de ellas, yo me encargare de derrotar a Raiser – esto lo dijo sin despegar la mirada del heredero de la familia Phenex

 **-de acuerdo, recuerda tu entrenamiento y tu victoria será cumplida -**

-descuida… no fallare –

-Ash! –

El volteo para ver a Rias que con dolor caminaba hacia el

-Rias espera no te debes… -

 ***pam!***

…

Todos se quedaron en shock… incluyendo el Pokemon Clon

Ya que vieron como ella lo abofeteo en la mejilla

El sintió el dolor desconectándolo por un rato hasta que la miro

Ella estaba muy enojada y sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

Lo tomo por la solapa de su chaqueta roja y lo zarandeo para después gritarle

-te había ordenado que regresaras a la base y no obedeciste!, sabes lo muerta de angustia que estaba!?, sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando me dijeron que te alcanzo esa explosión!?... eres… eres… ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA! –

El no hizo nada… todo el tiempo sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su gorra dejando que ella se desquitara con el

La diablesa paro de gritarle… para después caer de rodillas y llorar

Aun sin soltarlo

El en cambio

Se arrodillo y estando a la altura de su Rey la abrazo

-lo lamento… lamento haberla preocupado de esa forma… no quería que las cosas fueran así pero tengo que cumplir mi palabra de proteger a mis amigos –

-Ash… ahora tuve miedo de perderte y ahora lo tengo mas al sentir el poder que tiene Raiser… yo… yo… -

Paro de hablar… al sentir algo en su cabeza

Ella alzo su mirada al ver que Ash le había puesto su Gorra en su cabeza y le sonreía de pura determinación y una confianza inquebrantable

El solo le dijo

-no tema… porque no me rendiré hasta el final –

Allí ella entendió todo

Ahora sabe que sus sentimientos no eran de solo enamorarse

De no solo querer a alguien

 _-ahora entiendo porque Serena lo ama tanto… y como yo lo amo tanto… ahora sé que Ash no se rendirá hasta el final y seguirá por todos nosotros –_

-guárdamela… prometo ganar y volver a Kouh con todos Buchou –

Ella… solo sonrió teniendo la gorra en sus brazos y pegándola más a su pecho

-Ash… tu puedes hacerlo… sal a ganar por todos… por mí –

Él se levantó para después sonreír y darle la espalda y caminar directo al Phenex

-por supuesto –

Ya con esas palabras el Pokemon Clon uso su **Tele trasportación** para poder llevarse a las chicas a un lugar seguro

Mientras el azabache camino teniendo en su hombro a su leal amigo eléctrico

-Estás listo amigo -

-Pika Pika ( **como nadie** ) – es lo que dijo teniendo chispas en sus mejillas

Raiser en cambio no le gusto como el azabache se acercaba por lo que

-Xuelan! Siris! –

Ellas obedecieron y salieron directo a él, listas para atacarlo y noquearlo

Pero

El Puño llameante de la Torre fue detenido por una mano igual de llameante

Y el filo de la gran espada de la caballero fue detenido por dos filos verdes y fuertes

Eran los Pokemon de Ash que salieron a tiempo record de sus Pokebolas y detuvieron esos ataques alejándolas de su entrenador

El rubio se desconcertó al no saber que eran esas criaturas

Ash siguió caminando pasando de los duelos de fuerza de sus Pokemon que estaban teniendo con las siervas

-grrrr… Ravel! –

Ella solo asintió y estando cubierta de llamas se elevó y salió en picada hacia el… pero

Fue detenida por la enorme ave que volvió los vientos violentos y no le permitió llegar a el

El rubio no tuvo que hablar ya que con una mirada le dio la orden a su Reina que atacara

Ella se elevó y con su bastón apunto un hechizo explosivo pero

Una enorme torrente de llamas naranjas se lo impidieron a lo que ella uso un escudo mágico

Pero por la fuerza fue empujada

Alzo la vista al ver a un ser similar a un dragón de color naranja con alas y lo más extraño era que su cola tenía una llama que arde con intensidad

Ahora Raiser estaba solo por lo que con frustración lanzo una enorme bola de fuego hacia el entrenador… que aún seguía caminando

Pero

Una estrella de cuatro puntas hecha de agua paro el ataque haciendo que toda el área se cubriera de vapor

Del vapor salió una criatura similar a una rana de color azul una lengua que la tenía alrededor de su cuello similar a una bufanda ninja

El rubio no podía creer que su ataque no funcionara y para el colmo se sintió humillado

Y mas enojo al ver como el entrenador salía del vapor y seguía caminando

-grrrrr… maldito reencarna… -

No pudo terminar al sentir un dolor en la boca de su estomago

Era Ash que rodeado de aura Azul golpeo con su puño derecho al Phenex con mucha fuerza

No podía creer el Phenex como el azabache cubrió una distancia de 7 metros en solo medio segundo si aún no se había promocionado a Caballero y tampoco podía entender como la fuerza de ese golpe superaba notablemente a la de una Torre sin promocionarse

Pero dejo de pensar al sentir un golpe en la mejilla gracias a Pikachu y su **Cola De Hierro**

La fuerza fue suficiente para lanzarlo hacia el suelo y que este se estrellara en el

Todos los presentes y espectadores miraban con asombro no solo a las extrañas criaturas si no también en como el prodigio de la Familia Phenex era golpeado de forma fácil por un reencarnado

Solo Serena tenia un pensamiento

 _-la verdadera batalla… ha comenzado –_

Una gran batalla entre los Pokemon de Ash y la nobleza de Raiser ha comenzado

Y solo un equipo saldrá ganador

Pero por lo pronto

* * *

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Lamento en serio que no lo haya publicado antes pero las cosas en mi trabajo se han complicado por lo que me están quitando tiempo**

 **Y eso que yo queria publicarlo en 24 o en 31**

 **Pero ya que**

 **Espero y hayan pasado un feliz año y también espero que aún no se olviden de mis fics**

 **Espero comentarios y ya saben un MP si alguien quiere decirme algo personalmente**

 **Bueno eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey cómo andan?**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y ahora se va a poner bueno**

 **Sé que algunos me van a reclamar por lo que verán y me preguntaran**

 **Acaso este es fanático de dragon ball súper?**

 **Pues si lo soy**

 **Y ahora muero de ganas por saber que universo saldrá victorioso en el torneo del poder**

 **Pero por mientras**

 **Les dejo este capitulo**

 **Y una cosa**

 **A partir de ahora los diálogos de los pokemon estarán entre paréntesis y en negrita ya que he notado que escribir el idioma de los Pokemon me es muy aburrido e innecesario cuando ustedes ya saben lo que cada Pokemon dice o sale de su boca**

 **Sé que esto le quita originalidad pero entiendan que el tiempo que tengo libre es limitado y trato de usarlo lo mejor que pueda para escribir**

 **Gracias por su comprensión**

 **Sin más que decir la lectura comienza…AHORA!**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 10**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

-quien es ese chico! –

-ese reencarnado no es ordinario! –

-esas criaturas no están en ninguno de los libros que conozco! –

Esas eran las palabras de muchos de los presentes que miraban todo desde sus mesas

Y un Pelirrojo miraba todo con mucho interés y más al ver como Ash usaba un poder puro siendo un demonio reencarnado

Mientras Serena aunque tenía total confianza de que su azabache iba a ganar no pudo evitar tener preocupación por él

Solo pudo orar por que puedan volver a casa

Pero…

-( **pikachu!** ) – era Sylveon quien salió de los manteles de la mesa y corrió directo a la pantalla con un rostro que demostraba preocupación

Y era entendible, su compañero iba a pelear una batalla muy diferente a lo que los Pokemon no acostumbran

No había reglas

No había solo un oponente

Era una batalla por sobrevivir y el premio era…

Ganar!

-Sylveon espera! –

La pelimiel quería detenerla para que no sea descubierta pero…

-Qué es eso? –

-quien es ella? –

Ya era tarde

Todos miraban a la criatura Hada y para amolar algunos hombres miraban a Serena con ojos lujuriosos

Cosa que a ella le dio asco

 _-estos tipos… solo Ash tiene el derecho de mirarme así –_

-es una intrusa ¡captúrenla! –

Cuando uno de ellos hablo varios demonios que tenían lanzas salieron y rodearon a la chica y a su Pokemon que se puso en posición de batalla

De su cintura unas luces blancas salieron y eran sus Pokemon Braixen y Pacham que estaban listos para proteger a Serena a como dé lugar

Dos de ellos se acercaron intentando atacar pero Pachan logro noquearlos usando **Roca afilada** para aturdirlos

Braixen uso **Giro Fuego** para hacerlos retroceder haciendo que salieran quemados

Pero no vieron como varios más llegaron a Serena a un punto ciego

Ella estaba a punto de pelear pero dos luces salieron de su cintura

Y esas lanzas fueron cortadas por unas garras de energía verde

Era una criatura similar a un cocodrilo de color rojo con detalles negros

Lo raro era que tenía lentes de sol

La otra criatura era similar a un lobo con un pelaje naranja con una melena blanca y puntas negras en su cuello y en su frente como un flequillo

Eran dos de los Pokemon de Ash

Krokodile y Lycanroc crepuscular

Ellos por nada del mundo iban a permitir que una de las amigas de su entrenador fuese lastimada

Todos los presentes ahora tenían deseos de tener a esas criaturas para saber de dónde venían o si podían conseguir más de ellas

Iba a ponerse en un caos

Pero…

-basta ya!... –

Todos pararon al sentir una poderosa presión en el aire

Voltearon para ver que era el pelirrojo quien se había levantado de su trono, mostraba una poderosa aura roja mirando a todos de forma seria

Los presentes tenían miedo por lo que su líder fuese a hacer

Los Pokemon se pusieron nerviosos ya que ese poder superaba fácilmente a un legendario como si nada

Serena no sabía que pensar… ver que un ser sobrepase el poder de un legendario es algo a lo que sería difícil de creer

-creo que esto se ha salido de control por lo que les pediré a todos que no quiero peleas en este lugar… me doy a entender? –

Todos los demonios no objetaron nada y volvieron a sus asientos

En cuando a los Pokemon, ellos a pesar de la poderosa presencia no cedieron ante él

Estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo con tal de proteger a Serena

Pero

-chicos cálmense, no creo que nos haga algo –

Es lo que dijo de forma seria la chica al ver como el pelirrojo la mira

Era obvio que había tranquilidad y sus intenciones no eran malas

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta estar frente de ella acompañado de una mujer joven de cabello castaño y un hombre también pelirrojo pero con barba y dos adultos más de cabello rubio

 _-de seguro ese señor debe ser su padre –_

-pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mis invitados y mis guardias espero y no le hayan incomodado –

Ella pudo decir que el tipo era amable… por lo que respondió

-no tiene que pedirlas –

-tu eres Serena verdad? Mi hija me ha hablado de ti… de seguro son grandes amigas – es lo que dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa amistosa

-se podría decir que si… un momento… dijo hija? Es usted su madre?! – es lo que preguntaba ella sin poder creer que esa mujer tan joven sea la madre de su rival

-aunque no lo creas soy su madre… las mujeres demonios podemos cambiar nuestra edad física según nuestro gusto, ha pasado muchas veces en la que me confunden con su hermana – dijo sonriendo de forma burlona recordando la veces que ha pasado eso

 _-entonces mientras yo voy a envejecer esa rojita seguirá joven no importa la edad?!... esto no es justo! Ella parecerá una mujer joven mientras yo seré como una asaltacunas eso en definitiva no es justo!–_

-me gustaría saber si podrías decirnos que son estas criaturas? Y si el joven que está peleando con el prometido de mi hija es alguien que nos sorprenderá – preguntaba el jefe de la Familia Gremory sacando de sus pensamientos depresivos a la pelimiel

Ella les respondió con seguridad

-Ash es alguien que puede sorprendernos con lo inesperado, les puedo asegurar que no quedaran decepcionados -

-eso es algo que deseo ver –

Con las palabras del Maou los Pokemon se relajaron un poco y Serena miro la pantalla teniendo una mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón

Teniendo la total seguridad de que su amado gane la batalla que está a punto de librar

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ash bajo de un salto del techo y con su Aura azul saliendo como fuego el esperaba a que Raiser se levantara

Cosa que no tomo mucho

Ya que el lugar en donde cayó estallo en un pilar de llamas

Y de ese lugar salió Raiser estando molesto por ese golpe que le dolió

Mirando al entrenador con enojo

En cambio Ash lo miraba de forma seria

Ambos no se movían solo se miraban esperando que el otro hiciera algo

-fu, veo que no eres tan patético después de todo… si sobreviviste a una explosión menor de mi Reina y a los ataques de mi hermana menor se puede ver que eres muy resistente al dolor… pero también tu velocidad y fuerza sobrepasan a la de una torre y caballero –

El entrenador no respondió

-no hablas he?... no seas tímido y habla –

-… me tomaría todo el Raiting Game para explicarte y la verdad quiero pelear en vez de hablar –

Obvio eso el rubio se lo tomo como burla

Cosa que lo hizo enojar

-maldito reencarnado –

Mientras en los tejados Pikachu y Greninja miraban todo

-( **Pikachu, no deberíamos ayudarlo?** ) – preguntaba el Pokemon ninja mirando a su entrenador algo preocupado

-( **Ash ha entrenado día y noche para esto, no meternos es lo más indicado** ) – decía el ratón eléctrico con mucha seriedad

-( **que cosas han pasado desde que llego aquí?** ) –

-( **… me tomaría todo un día decírtelo… pero ahora mirar y procurar que la sombra de Hoppa no lo posea es nuestro trabajo** ) –

-( **ok amigo… solo espero y no pase nada malo** ) –

-( **yo también lo espero…** ) –

Mientras tanto

Rias se reunió con sus demás Siervos después de haber vencido a sus oponentes y acompañados de Mewtwo miraban desde una distancia segura la batalla que se estaba a punto de presenciar

-Ash-kun peleara… - dijo Koneko estando preocupada por el entrenador

-ara ara, no se ha recuperado por completo de las heridas que le dieron la Reina y la Phenex, perdió algo de sangre y sus habilidades son solo de corta distancia… contra un Phenex no ayuda mucho – decía Akeno que también estaba preocupada

-Ash-kun podrá con esto solo? No dudo de su fuerza pero… -

- ***les recomiendo observar… el poder del elegido esta más allá de lo que imaginan* -** fue Mewtwo quien interrumpió a Kiba

Mientras ellos hablaban Rias tenía en sus manos a su pecho la gorra del azabache mientras rogaba que Ash saliera ganador de esta batalla

El silencio se hizo presente

…

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar sentir una presión en el aire alrededor de ambos

Las miradas se encontraron y se pensó que el tiempo se había detenido

Ambos teniendo motivos diferentes solo querían una cosa en mente

Ganar

Por lo que ambos expulsaron sus poderes en alto

Raiser tenía un aura de llamas mirando de forma arrogante

Y Ash tenía su aura azulada mirando de forma seria

Ambos dieron un paso y…

…

Desaparecieron

Para después

 ***Pum!***

Ambos chocar antebrazos

Sus auras estaban colisionando y la tierra donde ellos estaban se hundía

Después un intento de patada en el cual hubo un empate

Y a una velocidad tremenda intercambiaron golpes cargados de fuego y aura

La habilidad que tenía Raiser es lo que dejo algo sorprendido al azabache ya que no esperaba que fuese bueno… pero él no se quedó atrás

No se entrenó con sus Pokemon Tipo Lucha por nada, aprendió todo lo que sabe de combate marcial con ellos y sus estilos de pelea

Por ahora ambos… se están probando

La velocidad de sus ataques aumentaba

Ambos Pokemon miraban impresionados de que su entrenador fuese a pelear a un nivel por encima del humano y alcanzando el de un Pokemon

Los espectadores no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

No es algo de todos los días que un demonio de clase baja le dé Pelea a un heredero de las 72 casas demoníacas

Pararon un poco

Y después

Saltaran para desaparecer

Ondas de choque y destellos azul y naranja chocaban haciendo como si la batalla fuese salido de un manga shonen

Cada uno de los que miraban estaban que no podían creerlo

Pero después las cosas tomaron un giro brusco

Un golpe cruzado en los rostros de ambos los mando al suelo estrellándose contra árboles (por parte de Ash) y edificios (por parte de Raiser)

Nadie hablo

Era silencio

Los que apoyaban al azabache temieron lo peor

Pero…

 ***Booooom!***

Dos energías de color azul y naranja hicieron erupción en los lugares que ambos cayeron

Ellos se levantaron limpiándose el polvo

Mirándose

Sonriendo

-veo que no lo haces nada mal peón, esa energía tuya es muy fuerte – es lo que dijo limpiándose la suciedad de la mejilla en donde recibió el golpe

-gracias tú tampoco lo haces mal, esas llamas podrían quemarme en serio si me llego a descuidar – hablo también haciendo lo mismo y sonriendo

-hmp, son las llamas del Phenex a lo que te enfrentas es obvio, espero y no me aburras ahora que me estoy divirtiendo contigo – dijo el poniéndose en posición de pelea

-el sentimiento es mutuo – respondió haciendo lo mismo

-el nivel de ambos parece muy parejo… la velocidad y la fuerza es muy pareja – decía Kiba

-ara ara, esto podría ser un problema para Ash-kun –

 _ ***yo no diría eso***_

Los demonios miraron al Pokemon Clon

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Kiba

 _ ***me refiero a que Ash tiene el mal habito de no ir con todo desde el principio, lo ha tenido desde la batallas Pokemon y demás… eso podría llevarlo muchas dificultades***_

Esas palabras dieron mal augurio a casi todos los miembros de la nobleza que tenían esperanzas de que Ash ganara

Pero solo una miraba el encuentro con sus manos al pecho… rezando por que el azabache ganara

 _-tu puedes Ash… gana por todos –_

Era Rias quien tenía esperanzas de que el entrenador ganara

Pasaron unos segundos en el que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento

No fue hasta que Raiser se lanzó impulsado por sus alas de fuego

Arremetida que Ash esquivo saltando pero no espero que el heredero Phenex usara fuego en sus pies como turbinas para parar y estar en un punto ciego

En pocas palabras… lo agarro desprevenido

Es en definitiva no se lo espero

Cuando volteo recibió una patada en el rostro que lo envío estrellarse con el suelo dejándolo adolorido

El rubio con los brazos cruzados vio eso con arrogancia

-eso es lo mejor que tienes? –

El azabache de un salto se pone de pie

Solo los más atentos y de mirada aguda pudieron ver que el mismo entrenador

Sonreía

Los ojos de azabache aún se mantenían azules

-eres fuerte, y ese movimiento no me lo esperaba –

-hmp, eso que viste no se compara a lo que veras… eso si llegas a aguantar –

-bueno, espero y sea bueno lo que sigue porque quiero seguir peleando –

El Phenex se irrito al ver que sus palabras no servían, pero no pudo pensar más cuando vio como el mismo Ash aumento más su aura

-ahhhhhhhhhh! –

No entendía el por qué hacía eso

Y sin poder verlo

 ***Pum!***

-gah! –

Recibió un golpe en el estomago

-y creo que este golpe responde a tu anterior pregunta –

Por la fuerza del golpe fue lanzado unos cuantos metros pero se recuperó para intentar tomar represalias

Pero no pudo al ver que no estaba a su vista

-donde esta!? –

-… aquí! –

Escucho esa voz sobre su cabeza

Cometió el error de levantar la mirada cuando recibió una patada de hacha en todo el rostro y quedar enterrado en el suelo y levantando polvo

Los espectadores se sorprendieron que Ash se estuviese anticipando a las acciones del rubio

Mientras el esperaba en el aire gracias a sus alas a que Raiser saliera

 **[sabes que eso no fue suficiente verdad?]**

-lo sé Ddrag, eso no pudo haber sido suficiente para vencerlo… aumentar el nivel de mi Aura no me garantiza la victoria por lo que no puedo bajar la guardia –

Y tenía razón

Del suelo una enorme llamarada salió para después ver a un Raiser Phenex… muy enojado

Si ustedes lectores querían ir al baño… pues es un mal momento

-esa… no te la voy a perdonar… MALDITO REENCARNADO! –

Y con ese grito sus llamas salieron furiosas en sintonía con su furia

Algo que dejo sorprendido al azabache pero

A la vez emocionado

-Ddrag… sé que he sentido esa emoción de enfrentarme a alguien fuerte en mi mundo pero… ahora siento muchas ganas de pelear y no parar hasta ganar –

 **[Son tus instintos de Dragon socio… nosotros por naturaleza peleamos hasta vencer a nuestros oponentes, amamos pelear y lo llevamos en la sangre… no me sorprende que lo tuvieras incluso antes de que yo despertara… ahora… VE A DARLE UN INFIERNO!]**

Las palabras del dragón solo sirvieron para una cosa

Avivar sus ganas de pelear

-AHHHHHHHHHH! –

El aura aumento mas de poder y con mas emoción se lanzo a pelear

Ambos… con ira y pasión

 ***Pum!***

 ***Pum!***

 ***Pum!***

 ***Pum!***

 ***Pum!***

Se enfrascaron en una batalla llena de golpes y patadas, presionando y cediendo, golpeando y recibiendo, ambos a muchos era una pelea única

-ta!ta!ta!ta!ta!ta!ta!ta!ta! –

-guh! –

Ambos no paraban en sus arremetidas

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Mientras en la sala de los espectadores

-por satanás, ese chico si da mucha pelea y sus fuerza es imparable –

-debo decir que mi hija tiene un Peón muy fuerte –

Ambos líderes de clan hablaban de la batalla

Mientras Serena sonreía al saber que su amado no solo aún tiene esa pasión por una batalla… si no que incremento aún mas

 _-quizás Arceus me dio el poder Hada para mantenerlo bajo control y no para protegerme –_

-Serena-san –

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al ver que la madre de su rival llamo su atención

-dígame –

-tu que conoces a ese chico dime… hay algo entre él y mi hija? –

-emm… no… _y espero no lo haya_ – claro que eso ultimo lo pensó

-es una lástima… un chico fuerte y apasionado como el parece un buen candidato para mi hija –

Eso dejo sorprendida a la pelimiel

-a que se refiere? No está usted de acuerdo con el compromiso con la familia Phenex? –

-si te soy sincera, yo propuse que ella tuviera una oportunidad de salir de este matrimonio arreglado a través del Raitin al igual que mi esposo… ambos sabemos que nuestra hija está atrapada bajo las tradiciones antiguas y verla sufrir es algo que no queríamos… esta es su oportunidad para poder salir y demostrar que las tradiciones lo único que hacen es obstaculizarnos –

-así que… -

-así es… mira a tu alrededor –

Ella hizo lo que la castaña le pidió y vio que muchos de los presentes no les gustaba lo que veían sus ojos

-ellos piensan que los reencarnados solo sirven para servir al inframundo según la antigua tradición… pero el Peón de mi Hija les demuestra lo contrario –

-… me disculpo por serle algo brusca señora… pero mi amado tiene nombre –

La matriarca del clan sonrió al ver la mirada seria y llena de determinación de la pelimiel

-y dime…cual es el nombre del chico que ha robado el corazón de mi hija y el tuyo –

Ella por un momento miro a los Pokemon que llevaba consigo y vio que ellos en sus respectivos idiomas apoyaban al azabache y más un Krokodile y Lycanrock que con seriedad y unas sonrisas llenas de orgullo miraban todo ya queriendo enfrentarse a su entrenador

La Kalosiana solo le respondió… sonriendo con orgullo y determinación

-su nombre… es Ash Ketchum… el chico más fuerte y valiente que conozco -

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-Ta!Ta!Ta!Ta!Ta!Ta!Ta!Ta! –

 _-maldición! Su fuerza aumenta! –_

Fueron los pensamientos de Raiser al ver que poco a poco estaba siendo presionado

Con cada golpe que el intentaba dar Ash daba el doble y su fuerza aumentaba

 _-si no hago algo… -_

-URIAHHH! –

 ***PUM!***

Un golpe en la mejilla lo dejo casi fuera de combate

Era Ash quien aumento más su Aura

La fuerza del golpe lo lanzo a unos edificios en las que dejo gran daño

Todo fue visto por alguien quien se encargaba de un Ave normal/volador en su forma Mega

 _-oh no, a este paso perderemos! –_

Ella solo se le ocurrió una cosa

Lanzo pequeñas esferas de fuego que al detonarlas lanzaron un brillo cegador como una bengala y para añadir quemo a la ave en su ala derecha

Haciendo que cayera al suelo

Aprovecho esa oportunidad para lanzarse a una dirección

Mientras Ash iba a lanzarse adentro del edificio para continuar

Recibió un ataque parecido a una **Nitrocarga** que lo empujo al suelo y con él fue arrastrado hasta quedar atrapado entre una roca a sus espaldas y su atacante

Dejando un rastro de 20 metros

-oye porque… -

Estaba a punto de gritarle pero se dio cuenta quien era

-lo siento cariño, pero si vences a mi hermano no voy a poder tenerte… es mejor que te acabe de una vez y estés conmigo… pero no te preocupes no te dolerá mucho –

Con una mano preparaba una llamarada de fuego lista para quemarlo y sacarlo del juego

Teniendo una mirada de deseo que asusto al azabache

Razón por la cual no escapaba del agarre de la Phenex menor

-Mierda! –

-eres mío! –

Parecía perdido

Pero…

No pudo soltar la llamarada ya que sintió que alguien tomo su muñeca

-disculpa… pero al que tienes es de mi propiedad –

Ella sintió que ese agarre se apretaba con mas fuerza

Volteo lentamente para ver a alguien quien esperaba que estuviese herida y sin ganas de pelear

-Buchou? –

Asi como lo dijo Ash… es Rias

Pero la pregunta era… como?

Pues…

-te tomaste la botella que te di? –

Ella sonrió

-si me la tome… mezclada con esas bayas azules me devolvieron todas mis fuerzas… no quise quedarme sentada viendo ahora que son dos contra uno –

-me alegro – el en verdad si se alegra de que ella llegara a salvarlo

Pero

No espero a que la Phenex con su mano libre intentara golpear a la pelirroja

Ella como pudo con una mano cargada de **hakai** detuvo el golpe

Ambas ponían fuerza para detener a la otra

Se miraron a los ojos

-ja!... no esperaba que la princesa se fuese a ensuciar las manos – es lo que le dijo de forma arrogante

-no soy una damisela en apuros niñita – le respondía la heredera de forma seria

-pues hace unos momentos lo eras –

-el "era"… es pasado! –

Ambas aumentaron su poder

El de Ravel era naranja

Mientras que el de Rias era rojo

Ravel tuvo que alejarse y tomar distancia al ver que Ash iba a darle un golpe cargado de aura

Ya estando en una distancia segura a lado suyo apareció su hermano que estaba un poco sucio y con el saco algo rasgado

-Onii-Sama… -

-no digas nada Ravel, ahora quiero que te concentres en la pelea –

Ella no objeto a la orden del rubio

Mientras con Ash

-Asia como esta Pidgeot? –

" _ella esta bien ya estoy sanando sus quemaduras"_

-gracias Asia te lo agradezco, tu y los demás reúnanse con mis Pokemon y vean la pelea, Mewtow estará allí si pasa algo –

" _de acuerdo, ambos por favor tengan cuidado"_

Cuando corto comunicación ambos miraban a su oponente

-Buchou, segura que quiere pelear? –

Ella se puso en su cabeza la gorra de Ash y miro co mucha determinación a su oponente

-por supuesto Ash… estoy lista –

El azabache entendió que Rias estaba lista

-bien… luchemos juntos –

-por su puesto! –

-acaso piensan que pueden vencernos? No son nada contra un Phenex – es lo que dijo Raiser con arrogancia

-por que no mejor se rinden ahora y salvan lo que les queda de su dignidad – decía Ravel también con arrogancia

-no gracias, tengo una misión que hacer y recuperar la libertad de Buchou es parte de mi misión… -

-lo siento Raiser, pero esta será tu caída y mi victoria –

Ambos Phenex se molestaron ante esas palabras por lo que usaron otra táctica

Elevaron sus llamas hasta ser casi envuelto en ellas como si fuera su propia aura

Pero lo que no contaron

Es que

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

Ash elevo su aura al siguiente nivel intimidando un poco a los Phenex y no solo eso

Todo su cabello se volvió azul mas su Aura destellaba pureza y poder bruto

Pero no fue el único

Rias elevo sus brazos lentamente a sus costados y sin que nadie se lo esperara una aura roja oscura la envolvió, su mirada era roja sangre y sus cabellos se elevaron bailando con la energía **Hakai**

 **(se que algunos se preguntaran por que digo "Hakai" pero es que en español significa "Destrucción" y el poder de la destrucción es suyo por lo que pienso que seria interesante ver algo parecido a lo que hacen los Hakai-shin y su estilo de pelea en ella… no me discutan ella es mi Waifu favorita)**

Rojo y Azul

Ambos listos para pelear

-Ash… cuando esto termine… yo – justo cuando ella iba a decir algo sintió como su mano era tomada por el mismo azabache

Al mirarlo vio que este le daba valor con solo una expresión

-dímelo cuando acabemos con esto… Rias -

Ella no volvió a decir nada… solo sonrío y a regañadientes tuvo que soltar esa calida mano del chico que ama

Y como si se sonara el sonido de un Gong gracias a una explosión ambos hombres se lanzaron al ataque

-HEAAAAA! –

 ***Pum!***

Ambos puños chocaron y una onda expansiva se hizo presente para despues lanzar golpes y patadas dignos de maestros de artes marciales

Pero Raiser no la estaba pasando bien

 _-cada vez aumenta su poder… como puede obtener tanto con solo gritar?! –_

No pudo pensar mas ya que con una patada fue lanzado al suelo

Cuando Ash paro un poco la rubia Phenex apareció detrás de el para atacarlo

El entrenador no tuvo que hacer nada

 ***Pam!***

Ya que una pelirroja rodeada de **Hakai** la golpeo en el rostro y la alejo del pelizul

-te recuerdo que tu pelea es conmigo! –

-como te atreves a meterte en mi camino! – le respondió ella con algo de dolor en su mejilla y muy enojada con la heredera

Mientras muy lejos

-lista ya estas mejor… -

Es lo que decía Asia terminando de sanar a la gran ave

-( **gracias por sanarme** ) – le respondía el Pokemon Ave en su idioma

 **-*ella te lo agradece*** \- tradujo el Pokemon Clon

Y era que el grupo se había reunido en el lugar en donde la Pokemon volador cayó

Pikachu y Greninja también llegaron allí

Mientras los demás miraban la pelea en la que ahora su propia ama se unió

-crees que ella pueda pelear… por lo que vimos la Phenex no era nada débil – preguntaba Kiba estando preocupado por su ama y su amigo

-debemos confiar en ellos – decía Koneko

-ella también se ha entrenado para pelear y demostrar que no es ninguna carga después de ese primer día de entrenamiento… puedo decirles que si no mostró su poder fue que de alguna manera quería que Ash peleara a su lado contra Raiser, ella se siente mas segura teniendo a Ash a su lado –

Ambos trataban de entender las palabras de la reina quien solo sonreía de forma elegante

Pero en el fondo… ella no quería quedarse atrás

 _-voy a tener que entrenar mas si quiero pelear por el primer lugar en el corazón de Ash-kun… pero valdrá la pena… fufufufufu –_

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

Y en el Vip

-mi hija se ha vuelto fuerte –

-no se confíe Lord Gremory, mi hija no es nada débil ella también se entreno antes de este Raiting –

-puedo apostar que ambos estamos orgullosos de nuestras hijas Lord Phenex –

Ambos lideres de Clan miraban la pelea en el que por las imágenes ambas diablesas con Fuego y Hakai se atacaban entre si

La señora Gremory miro con orgullo a su hija… sabiendo que no es alguien que deja que peleen sus propias batallas

-Señora? –

Ella miro a la pelimiel que le sonrío

-ella es mi rival… y le puedo decir que en el tiempo que ambas entrenamos se ha vuelto más y mas fuerte –

-gracias por decirme eso… quizás no lo admitas pero… puedo ver que tu y mi hija son grandes amigas… solo te pido que si esto termina bien… cuídala por favor –

La Pelimiel no supo que decir en ese momento

Pero lo que si supo y mas al ver como la pelirroja evitaba que llegaran los ataques sorpresas dirigidos al entrenador

Mientras el hacia lo mismo con Raiser

Ella supo, que en todo este tiempo… además de su rival también la considero su amiga

-solo le puedo prometer señora… que ella y yo tendremos muchos momentos juntas no solo por Ash si no por que ambas… somos las mejores rivales –

La sonrisa de la entrenadora fue más que suficiente para que la castaña supiera que entre ella y su hija hay una amistad muy unida

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Mientras en la batalla

Ambas diablesas no se daban tregua

Por un momento ambas se entendían

Y supieron lo que querían

-eres fuerte – decía la Phenex cansada y sanándose con su regeneración

Respiraba agitada mente por el esfuerzo

-tu también lo eres… no creo que seas una obispo con esa habilidad de combate – decía la Gremory también casada

-bueno… yo no quise ser una princesita en peligro… me quise hacer mas y mas fuerte para tener mi propia nobleza… pero para eso quise hacerlo por mi misma… por eso le pedí a Onii-sama que me hiciera su obispo… para poder hacerme de un nombre en el inframundo –

-sabes… si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes podríamos ser amigas –

-puede que si… aunque no creo que mis gustos por el anime te gusten –

-bromeas? Yo Seria como una otaku y mas viendo Dragon Ball Súper, de hecho viendo ese anime me dio una idea para poder pelear

-pues no eres la única… de hecho el ver a ese chico me recordó al super saiyan blue –

-lo se… y eso me gusta –

Ambas sonreían… olvidando el hecho de que antes se estaban matando a golpes y ataques

-que tal si peleamos ahora no por ganar? –

-A que te refieres? – preguntaba la heredera Gremory

-el me gusta y unas cuantas amigas de mi nobleza también les gusta… pero al verlo mejor me di cuenta que no es cualquier chico que cae en encantos… que te párese si me dejas estar con el? –

-me hablas como si me pidieras permiso? –

-es por que el ha estado muy al pendiente desde que iniciamos esto y ahora me doy cuenta que tu serias la principal –

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas… hasta que la pelirroja lo rompió

-pues déjame decirte que por ahora comparto ese puesto con una determinada chica que es mi rival –

La rubia abrió los ojos de asombro ante esas palabras

Hasta que recordó algo

-espera… esa chica de cabello miel y ojos azules que estaba pegada a el… es ella? –

-la misma… y si quieres tratar de ir por Ash no solo tienes que pasarme a mi si no también a ella –

-Hablas de ella como si fuera tu amiga – preguntaba Ravel

-lo es en cierto modo… se podía decir que si llego a caer o si no puedo protegerlo… ella estará para cubrir mi espalda –

Fueron las sinceras palabras de la Gremory… sin saber

Que cierta entrenadora usuaria de poderes Hada escuchaba todo

Sacando una sonrisa que solo sus Pokemon y la madre notaron

-bueno… pues no me queda de otra… me rindo ya no peleare mas – es lo que dijo Ravel

-ok… que dices amigas? –

-claro… -

Ambas se tomaron la mano sabiendo que ahora pelear ya no tenía sentido alguno

Pero fueron interrumpidas al escuchar estruendos desde distancia

Ambas miraban a una dirección determinada

-crees que el gane? –

-no lo creo… -

Ella la miro cuestionándose por esa respuesta

Pero

-yo lo se… se que el ganara y terminara esto –

Ahora ella lo entendio

Y ambas miraron en silencio la batalla que se estaba produciendo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Los estruendos no paraban de sonar

Los golpes no paraban de llegar

Y los poderes no parecían aminorar

Ambos peleadores

Ash y Raiser

Peleaban sin parar

Ignorado sus límites

Ambos

…

…

…

Se divertían

Los estruendos pararon y el terreno dejo de presentar más hundimientos y cráteres

En medio de ese lugar destruido ambos cansados se miraban

Pero sonreían

-no puedo creer que tu seas alguien fuerte… a pesar de ser un reencarnado eres fuerte –

-no he expulsado mi máximo y lo estoy disfrutando mucho… Raiser… eres un gran rival –

Algo que el rubio no entendía desde que comenzó la pelea

Era que por mas golpes que daba y por cada ataque no hacia que el chico se viese desesperado

No lograba que lo mirara con odio

Como todos sus ponentes a los que se ha enfrentado en nombre de la familia Phenex el peliazul por mucho no solo lo ha obligado a pelear muy en serio

Si no que el ha hecho algo que no había sentido desde mucho

Ese sentimiento de motivación y determinación

-Raiser… te puedo preguntar algo? –

El dudaba en responder pero… no vio nada malo en eso

-adelante –

-… peleas por tu familia… o por que quieres –

Pasaron segundos después de esa pregunta en el que el silencio reino

Pero el respondió

-hmp… lo hago por mi mismo reencarnado – el respondió de forma arrogante

-… entonces por que te mientes a ti mismo? –

La sorpresa en la expresión del Phenex estaba presente

-no… tengo idea de lo que hablas sirviente –

-deja de mentirte a ti mismo Raiser… mi Aura puede ver através de tus mentiras y puedo decirte que lo que dices no es lo que en verdad quieres –

-no me hagas reír, yo soy el heredero de la familia Phenex y una vez que te venza voy a ir por Rias y… -

-deja de actuar de una maldita vez! –

Ese grito

Dejo en silencio al rubio

-tu desde el principio desde que te conocí solo lo que veo es remordimiento… has tenido que actuar ser alguien quien no te gusta ser… si es por alguien o por lo que los demás piensen solo te diré esto… déjalos a un lado, deja de ser lo que ellos quieren, deja de pesar el que dirán, deja de lastimar a los que te quieren ayudar… deja de actuar como un idiota y empieza a ser mejor que eso! –

El Aura de Ash aumento de poder volviéndose mas densa

El Phenex estaba sin palabras

En toda su vida nunca quiso ser lo que es ahora

El queria ser el mejor y que sus hermanos mayores estuviesen orgullosos

Que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos

Por lo que se ha esforzado para ser alguien fuerte

Pero su camino se curvo cuando el consejo demoniaco había influenciado en su forma de pensar y actuar

A pesar de los actos de arrogancia y de humillar a sus enemigos en el fondo… muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo

Quería pelear con alguien que le diera un reto

Uno que podía llamar rival

Uno que podía ser un aliado en un momento de necesidad

Pero con los ancianos mirando y esperado que el sea quien mantenga en su lugar a los que quieren superarse

El odiaba su vida

Odiaba obligar a Rias para que ambos tuvieran una generación de Demonios poderosa… sabiendo que su corazón solo le pertenece a su amada Reina

Y odiaba tener que hacer este Raiting para satisfacer a esos vejestorios

Y pensaba que nadie podía ayudarlo

Solo estaba el… y solo el…ante la mirada de ellos esperando resultados satisfactorios

Sin nadie quien lo…

-Raiser! –

Salio de su meditación al ver como su rival le gritaba y lo miraba con mucha determinación

-aquí… solo somos tu y yo… ellos no están aquí y no podrán controlarte mas… ellos no son tus dueños… ELLOS NO SON NADA! –

El no dijo nada

Dejo que el entrenador hablara

Queriendo escucharlo

-tu eres tú, tú eres Raiser… y tienes derecho de ser como quieres… y si ellos quieren que seas otro pues ignóralos…se el mejor siendo tú!... MUESTRAME LO PUEDES HACER… ENCIENDE TODO TU PODER! -

Las palabras del entrenador de algún modo motivaban al rubio

Lo motivaba a ser

El mismo

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

-que es lo que ese reencarnado hace! –

-esta loco diciendo esas blasfemias! –

-que alguien lo calle! –

Era las palabras de los ancianos que querían que el heredero de la familia Phenex ganara y que la boda se efectuara

Ya que por su codicia lo desean

Pero…

Fueron callados al sentir un poder muy grande

No era el gobernante del inframundo

Tampoco los Pokemon

Era

-ya cierren la boca! –

La misma Serena que estaba envuelta en aura rosa como si fuera fuego

Era ella… y estaba enojada con ellos

Su mirada era fría

Con esa mirada los callo

Cuando volvió a ver la pantalla ella solo sonrío

 _-Ash esta haciendo lo que sabe hacer mejor… el a su modo…ayuda aunque sea su enemigo –_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

En cambio Raiser… o supo que pensar

O supo por que

Pero las palabras del entrenador le han hecho reflexionar

De que debe ser mas el mismo y no otro

Mientras aun peleaba con el

Mientras bloqueo otra patada

Mientras le dio un golpe en el estomago

Mientras recibió un golpe en el rostro

Mientras aun peleaba

El pudo entender

Que ya no quería ser otro

Pero solo había un impedimento

Y al pensar en ese impedimento le costo un tremendo golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse al suelo

Ese impedimento

Es el consejo de ancianos

Pero

-Raiser! –

El con dolor se levanto para ver al peliazul en el aire aun con su aura presente

-DEJA TUS LIMITES ATRÁS! ELLOS SOLO SERAN ESTORBOS EN LO QUE QUIERES! –

-TU NO ENTIEDES MI SITUACION! TU NO SABES DE LO QUE ELLOS –

-TE ENTENDERE NO SOLO POR QUE ERES MI RIVAL… TU… ERES MI AMIGO! –

…

…

En ese momento… nadie de los presentes dijo nada

…

Nadie había comentado nada

…

Nadie hablo

…

-Y POR ESO… TU ME DARAS EL MAXIMO DE TU PODER HASTA QUE NO PUEDAS MAS… **NUNCA TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL! –**

Y con esas palabras Ash aumento si aura al máximo de su capacidad

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

En cambio Raiser…

Lo entendió todo

Su oponente jamás quiso humillarlo

Jamás quiso ponerlo en su lugar

Jamás quiso verlo como alguien débil

No importaba nada

Ya nada importaba en ese momento

No le importaba lo que el consejo de ancianos dijera o le reclamara

Ahora lo único que quería… era

Pelear

Y ser mas… y mas… y mas fuerte

Ese era su sueño que había muerto desde hace mucho

Ser el mas fuerte y poner en alto a la familia Phenex

Que sus padres estén orgullosos

Que sus hermanos lo vean con orgullo

Que su amada Reina lo vea con orgullo

Y por que no

Que su… recién amigo

Lo viese con orgullo

Por lo que con mucha determinación

Una determinación que pensó no volver a sentir

Elevo vuelo

Y con su fuego creo una enorme esfera parecido a un sol

Era su mejor ataque

-antes de terminar con esto… quiero saber el nombre de la persona que me dio la mejor batalla de toda mi vida! –

El vio como el peliazul bajo al suelo y con sus manos puestos a un lado… creo una esfera

Un aura esfera… una poderosa aura esfera

-mi nombre es Ash Ketchum!... y te venceré con todo mi poder! –

-pues este también es todo mi poder! Demuéstrame que puedes vencerme! –

Ambos elevaron su aura

-HEAAAAAAAA! – Ash grito

-URIAHHHHHHH! – Raiser grito

Y ambos

Lanzaron sus ataques

Una enorme bola de fuego se acercaba

Mientras un torrente de aura se aproximaba

Ambas técnicas

 ***BUMMMMMMM!***

Chocaron entre si

Intentando ganar sobre el otro

Raiser se esforzaba

Ash estaba igual

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

El grito de ambos se escucho en todo el lugar

Los observadores miraban esperando como terminara

Los Pokemon también esperaban el resultado

Los de la sala Vip esperaban el resultado

Ambos estaban muy igualados

…

…

Pero

…

…

 _-espero que después de esto… nos volvamos a ver y tengamos un encuentro… pero como amigos –_

Fueron los pensamientos de Ash antes de que…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

Elevar todo su poder superando y sobrepasando el de Raiser

Su ataque traspaso el sol de fuego como si fuese un dragón oriental y con mucho poder salio del fuego y se dirigía hacia el heredero

El heredero cuando vio como su técnica fallo

En vez de un gesto de angustia

Solo

…

Sonrío

…

Sabiendo y aceptando… que ha perdido

 _-gracias Ketchum… gracias por considerarme un amigo… aunque no me lo merezca del todo después de lo que le he hecho a otros…gracias por ofrecerte…-_

…

…

 _-ser… mi primer amigo… -_

…

…

 ***DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!***

…

…

Pasaron unos segundos para que la luz parara

Y una vez que el polvo se aclaro

En donde estaba Raiser… ya no había nadie

Hubo silencio…

" **Raiser Phenex ha sido retirado del juego… con el Rey eliminado la victoria es para la nobleza Gremory!"**

Esas fueron palabras suficientes para que el descendiera del cielo ya agotado

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo… su transformación y su Aura se fueron

Su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural

El Sonrío de forma cansada para después sentir que sus fuerzas le abandonaban

Justo cuando pensó que caería de cara al suelo… alguien evito eso

Levanto lentamente la mirada al ver que era Rias

-lo lograste Ash –

-lo…lo hice – apenas podía hablar por tanto poder usado

-lo sé, Ash… -

-qu… -

 ***chu***

Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión que tuvo… y era

Que Rias Gremory… la chica que es su ama, que es su amiga, y que le salvo la vida

Lo estaba besando

No supo que hacer

Hasta que por el cansancio… solo se entrego al beso cerrando los ojos

Esto era mirado por todos sus Pokemon y el resto de la nobleza que miraban todo con picardía

Mientras que Serena… solo sonrío de medio lado… sabiendo que por ahora… su rival merece un tiempo con Ash

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Mientras en un determinado lugar

Un dios miraba todo… con una sonrisa junto con todos los legendarios

Cada uno de ellos estuvieron impresionados de la pelea y de cómo el elegido se las arreglo para ser tan fuerte

Pero dos presentes que no eran legendarios miraban con grandes celos esa escena del beso

Esas dos… ya querían ir de una ves por Ash y reclamar lo que es suyo

El dios las miro

 **-están listas las dos? –**

-si lo estamos – dijo una

-ya quiero ir con Ash Señor Arceus –

 **-bien el portal las llevara hacia donde esta en su casa… cuídense –**

Ellas asintieron… teniendo un pensamiento en mente

 _-iremos por ti Ash –_

Y con determinación de fuego ellas saltaron al portal creado por el dios Pokemon

 **-padre… se ve que te gusta meter mas en problemas al elegido verdad –** preguntaba el Pokemon del tiempo

 **-no he gozado lo suficiente… además Ash necesitara toda la ayuda que pueda para lo que viene –** respondió el dios

 **-pues yo creo que te estas pasando enviándole a dos de sus compañeras mas cercanas… y de las que el teme –** el Pokemon del espacio también comento dado su opinión

El dios los ignoro mientras miraba la imagen de Ash estando inconciente

Solo sonrío sabiendo que su elegido no solo ayudo a su ama

Si no que también ayudo a su propio enemigo

 **-muéstrame que mas puedes hacer… Ash –**

Y con esas palabras dirigidas al azabache el dios desapareció el portal

Esperando que haya mas retos y desafíos para su elegido

Pero por lo pronto

* * *

 _ **Esta Historia Continuara**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Muy apenas me he encontrado el tiempo para poder terminar este capitulo ya que me llegaban bloqueos y no sabia que hacer**

 **Pero viendo batallas del poder en Dragon Ball Super me ha dado la idea**

 **Se que algunos esperaron que Ash humillara a Raiser pero no era mi plan desde el principio**

 **Gracias a un autor que no mencionare me hizo ver que Raiser es un buen personaje si lo sabes usar bien**

 **Si alguno no le gusto como terminaron las cosas pues respetare… pero también respeten como hago mis fics**

 **Ya saben quejas y sugerencias en los comentarios y si alguno quiere decirme algo personal puede decírmelo por MP**

 **Y se que algunos quieren saber cuales será las chicas del Harem de Ash**

 **Pero solo nombrare las que están actualmente**

 **Y son**

 **Rias**

 **Serena**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Ravel**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Habrá mas con forme va avanzando el fic pero por ahora quiero dejarlos con la duda de que si su favorita ya sea de Pokemon y DxD este en esta lista**

 **Sin más eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey como andan**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que a muchos les ha gustado y de verdad espero seguir contando con su apoyo**

 **Solo les quiero decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Sin más que decir la lectura comienza… ahora!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La ciudad de Kouh

Un lugar en donde se puede amanecer de forma tranquila

Por lo que en una casa

Donde nuestro héroe dormía cómodamente después de muchos días cumplir contratos y entrenar con sus Pokemon

Claro que en esa cama

Él no estaba del todo solo

Y no hablo de Pikachu

…

Si no de alguien más

…

El despertaba poco a poco

Ya que la luz del amanecer le daba en los ojos

-mmm… quiero dormir más… - es lo que dijo aun con sueño y con su mano izquierda buscando una sábana para cubrir esa molesta luz

Pero lo que su mano alcanzo a tocar… no era la sabana

-are?... que es esto –

Tan solo con darle un apretón al objeto blando y suave

-mmm! –

Un gemido muy femenino se escucho

Eso bastó para que el sueño del azabache se esfumara sabiendo que ese gemido solo significaba problemas

Y por si no lo saben… aún tiene los ojos cerrados

 _-Arceus, que esto no sea lo que creo que es…-_

El pobre suplicaba por que no fuese lo que cree que es

Pero lamentablemente

-hay Ash… eres muy juguetón en las mañanas –

Arceus le gusta joderle la vida al elegido

Con solo escuchar esa voz Ash abrió los ojos para ver unos hermosos orbes de piel tersa muy cerca de su cara

Al levantar la mirada vio quien era la responsable

Era nada más ni menos que

-Ri…Rias? –

-fufufufu… estas muy animado hoy –

Asi es

Su ama

Rias Gremory

Muchos se preguntaran

Que hace ella allí?

Pues resulta que después del Raiting Game las cosas se tornaron muy complicadas ya que varios demonios querían al azabache a su servicio y varios más querían comprar a los Pokemon que estaban a su disposición

Muchos miraron con codicia esos Pokemon que eran fuertes capaces de dar batallas a piezas fuertes

Ya que quedaron impresionados por el poder de Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Pidgeot, Greninja, Lycanrock, Krokodile, y su inicial Pikachu

Pero el por más ofertas millonarias y cuantiosas que le ofrecieron se negó argumentando que sus Pokemon no son objetos si no sus más fieles amigos… su familia

Y no solo eso

El mismo entrenador visito al heredero de la casa Phenex en la enfermería donde se recuperaba y como si fueran buenos amigos ambos hablaron y prometieron que si se volvieran a encontrar tendrían la revancha

Y el sello esa promesa… más dándole un regalo al heredero

Lo único que le dijo antes de dejarlo descansar fue

-cuídalo –

Claro que no solo eso paso

Si no que había familias demoníacas que tomaron interés en el azabache e intentaban descubrir que era su poder de Aura por lo que pidieron a la casa Gremory un canje de pieza pero la misma Rias en definitiva no acepto para nada por más ofertas tentadoras que le ofrecían

Por lo que aparte de que ofrecieron compromisos para llenar la vacante la misma familia había declarado que no volverán a comprometer a su hija a menos que ella quiera

En pocas palabras… era libre

Pero aun asi las cosas eran muy turbias por lo que la heredera decidió pasar fuera del inframundo por un tiempo

Y adivinen en donde se quedó?

Adivinaron?

Bueno pues a una determinada Pelimiel no le gusto para nada eso

Pero bueno volvamos a lo que estábamos

-sabes que si alguien llegase a entrar nos meteremos en problemas por un mal entendido –

-fufufu eso es lo que lo hace excitante Ash, por que no mejor jugamos un poco –

Ella se sento en su cintura y la movía tratando de incitar al moreno

Cosa que logro al sentir algo

-ara, acaso eso te animo? –

Esas palabras lograron que el azabache se sonrojara como si fuera un Charmileon y usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a esos impulsos

-Ri…rias por favor, no te muevas así – apenas podía hablar

-are… no sientes ganas de saltarme? –

Eso provoco que el entrenador apretara las sabanas por lo que escucho

-no te gustaría… hacer algo… sucio –

Sip, con esas palabras hasta el más denso podría entender

 _-maldición!, esto no es bueno! Que hago ahora?! Si ella sigue así voy a…–_

Pero justo cuando iba a ceder

-Ash-san… Serena-san me envío para decirte que bajes a desayunar –

La voz de una determinada rubia ex-hermana se escuchó desde la puerta

Lo que significa

-hay no… si ella entra –

Ash buscaba una manera de salir de semejante problema… pero alguien tenía otros planes

Y él lo supo al mirar como sonreía maliciosamente

-Rias por favor… no lo hagas te lo suplico – el rogaba por qué no lo hiciera

-Ash-san ya despertaste? –

-espera un momento Asia, Ash y yo no nos hemos vestido todavía –

…

…

…

 _-ya vali… -_

-heeeee! –

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entro la misma chica… pero ahora tenía los ojos llorosos por lo que miraba

El chico que le gustaba semidesnudo (la sabana cubre la parte inferior de su cuerpo) y su ama completamente desnuda sobre de él

Cualquiera podría malinterpretar eso como algo indecente

 _-bueno… esto no podría ponerse peor –_

-Asia despertaste a Ash como te di… -

Y de la misma puerta era la Pelimiel con un delantal rosa y una espátula… el cual soltó al ver lo que su amiga rubia vea… teniendo una mirada de sorpresa

 **[Tenías que decirlo]**

Las palabras del dragón se escucharon en su mente

-emm… miren sé que a simple vista es lo que ustedes creen pero si me dejan explicarles –

El no pudo continuar ya que la misma rubia con manos temblorosas se empezaba a desvestir

-yo… yo también voy a hacerlo… no me quedare atrás! –

La mirada decidida de ella dio a entender que esto paso a empeorar las cosas

Pero…

-Ashy… -

La dulce voz de la performance hizo que ahora si el entrenador se aterrara

Y era que la Kalosiana tenía una mirada nublada y un Aura Rosada emergía de ella

Y para rematar una de sus manos tenía un energía acumulándose para un ataque

Era **Cañón Floral**

Y apuntaba a ambos que estaban en la cama

-te he dicho muchas veces que la única con la que puedes estar en la intimidad soy yo! –

Ella entro en su modo Yandere

Pero no era la única

-ara, no creo que sea justo que lo monopolices de esa manera Campanita –

Rias no se quedó atrás al expulsar su aura roja

-tendré que enseñarte quien es la dueña de Ash Rojita! – es lo que dijo ella lista para lanzar su ataque

-pues adelante! –

-No! Esperen! –

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras en la cocina donde un par de Pokemon comían tranquilos

 ***BOOOOM!***

Una explosión se escuchó e hizo que algunas cosas se sacudieran un poco

-( **no deberías ir a ayudarlo, eres su amigo después de todo Pikachu** ) –

-( **mmm… nop prefiero que el arregle sus problemas solo… además estos pokelitos son deliciosos** ) –

La Pokemon Hada suspiro de fastidio ya que lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos era cosa de todas las mañanas desde que la pelirroja se mudó con ellos

Sip eso era normal en la residencia Ketchum

* * *

 **…**

* * *

-ambas no tenían que hacer eso chicas! Que hubiera pasado si alguien nos descubriera! –

Era el entrenador que tenía una venda en la cabeza por las heridas que provoco el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron ambas chicas

Agradecía a Arceus que su cuerpo era muy resistente al dolor y tenía buen factor de curación

Ahora ellos estaban en el salón del club siendo observado por los restantes miembros que miraban todo con una sonrisa

-lo sentimos mucho – es lo que dijeron ambas con la mirada en el suelo, avergonzadas por lo que hicieron y lo peor… lastimar al chico que querían-

Los Pokemon jugaban un poco claro sin romper nada

-por favor chicas que no se repita –

-Ash-san no te muevas mucho así no te puedo curar – era Asia quien son su Sacred Gear curaba las heridas del azabache

-ya te dije que estoy bien Asia, ya no me duele mucho – es lo que dijo el entrenador quien se dejaba curar

-ara ara, creo que Ash-kun tuvo una divertida mañana – el tono de la Reina era uno de doble sentido

Pero como sabemos Ash no lo entendió

-lo se Akeno-sempai… creo que si no me duele hoy me dolerá mañana –

-bueno pues… que te párese si te hago sentir mejor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás… te lo aseguro – esas últimas palabras en un susurro hicieron que se encendieran las alarmas de las chicas

Pero justo cuando una nueva pelea iba a comenzar

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta

-are, creo que llegaron –

Akeno abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a un grupo de chicas casi de su edad y un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises

Ash las reconoció

-el consejo estudiantil –

-Sona que te trae por aquí? – por lo visto la pelirroja conoce a una de ellas

La mencionada era una chica de cabello negro corto y lentes de semimontura teniendo una seriedad que podría poner incomodo al más alegre

Pero…

-Sona-Sempai como le va –

Cuando ella lo miro… hizo algo que dejo anonadas inclusive a sus propios acompañantes

Ella sonrío

-veo que ya estas mejor Ketchum-kun escuche que combatiste con Raiser… espero y no estés tan lastimado no quisiera que mi Kouhai asista a clases en condiciones que perjudiquen la salud –

-no se preocupe Sona-Sempai me recupero rápido, le juro que me mantendré al corriente –

Él le sonrío a la chica que con un rubor le devolvió la sonrisa

-me alegro y… -

-haber espera un momento Sona, tú conoces a Ash? – es lo que pregunto Rias sin poder creer que su amiga y rival hablara de forma tranquila y feliz con su Peón

-si Rias… lo conocí gracias a que el me pidió ayuda para un examen… fui su tutora y gracias a mi saco una calificación perfecta –

Rias entendió todo ya que conocía a su amiga y sabe que no es de las que ayudan a los demás si no es por algo

Y conociendo a Ash sabe que ella vio que el entrenador no tenía malas intenciones

Eso calmo las alarmas de las chicas ya que pensaron que tendrían otra potencial rival en el corazón del azabache

Pero…

-Sona-Sempai le gustaría una partida de ajedrez?, esta vez vengo mejor preparado – el la reto con la misma determinación que tiene en una batalla Pokemon

Haciendo que ella sonriera

-bueno… espero y esta vez no haya un empate –

…

…

…

Eso dejo en silencio a todos los presentes

Todos a excepción de Serena, Asia y los Pokemon tenían los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión

-Akeno-sempai… por que todos están impresionados – preguntaba la pelimiel

-es que debido a que Sona-sama es invicta en encuentros de ajedrez, nadie le ha podido ganar y… escuchar de ella misma que empato con Ash-kun es algo que no descubrimos todos los días -

-Ash! –

Las conversaciones pararon al ver como el chico rubio camino hacia Ash con el ceño fruncido

-Saji-Sempai? –

-escuche lo que hiciste, con un demonio pudiste haber muerto por lo que hiciste –

-lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo –

-no hay excusas viejo, en serio mira lo que pasa si te quito el ojo de encima, primero esos tipos que intentaron atacarte después el ataque del demonio callejero y ahora esto? –

-Saji cálmate, Ketchum-Kun es consciente de todos sus actos y aunque no los apruebo debo entender que ahora ya no está bajo nuestra jurisdicción – hablo la presidenta

-Kaichou si lo hubiera reencarnado antes podríamos haber… -

-espera un momento, Sona tu querías reencarnarlo? –

La mirada de la pelinegra cambio a una de arrepentimiento ante esa pregunta

-tenía muchos planes y propuestas para invitarlo a que se uniera a mi nobleza ya que alguien que es capaz de empatarme es un buen candidato a mi grupo… pero no pude debido a que al igual que tu estaba en un aprieto con un matrimonio arreglado –

-oh… y que paso? –

-rete a mi prometido a una partida de ajedrez y ya sabes… no tuvo oportunidad contra mí, por desgracia cuando quería proceder a mi plan me entere que ya lo reclutaste a tu nobleza –

-lamento escuchar eso amiga… pero de todas formas no hubieses podido reencarnarlo ya que no contabas con las piezas suficientes… yo tuve que usar mis ocho peones para poder lograrlo –

-al menos quería intentarlo… - es lo que dijo ella de forma amarga y resignada

-y a propósito Sona, porque tu Peon actúa así? – pregunta la diablesa mirando como el rubio le daba un sermón al azabache sobre la prudencia

-se podría decir que ambos tienen historia juntos –

Ambas miraban la interacción

Serena en cambio no dejo de mirar a Ash ya que no importa a donde valla siempre encontrara personas que se preocupen por el

Sonrio al ver como ese chico rubio se preocupa por el

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Las cosas en la academia eran tranquilas y en los terrenos del viejo edificio era Ash quien reunió a todos los miembros de su club junto a los del consejo estudiantil

-bueno creo que es hora de presentarles a todos mis amigos de mi mundo les van a encantar –

Obvio se tomaron todas las precauciones en las que no hubiera intrusos

Por parte de Rias y Sona quien también desea conocer a los Pokemon

Gracias a los anillos él pudo traer pokebolas en las que solo están la mitad de sus Pokemon no queriendo arriesgarse a traer a todos

El suspiro

-muy bien salgan todos! –

El arrojo las Pokebolas y de estas salieron luces blancas en las que se materializaron muchos de los Pokemon del azabache

Eran varios

Pidgeot, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Gengar, Snorlax, Meganium, Heracross, Typhlosion, Feraligard, Noctowl, Sceptile, Smellow, Glalie, Torkual(quien lloro y echo humo negro) Torterra, Staraptor, Gliscor, Infernape, Garchomp, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noiver, Lycanrock, y Krokodile

todos y cada uno de ellos salieron

-quiero que conozcan a mis amigos de este mundo, saluden y preséntense! –

Y cada uno de ellos grito su nombre

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Todos y cada uno de los demonios estaban interactuando con los Pokemon algunas se interesaron en los de tamaño medio mientras que otras miraban con admiración los de tamaño grande

Kiba saludo a Sceptile que también saludo a su manera

Saji miro interesado en Krokodile que presumía sus lentes y su fuerza a algunas chicas del consejo

Sona miro con interés los Pokemon de tipo Agua pero se interesó más por el inicial de Kalos tipo Agua/Siniestro que estaba recargado a la sombra de un árbol alejado de todos

Cuando ella se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca pudo ver que el inicial ni si quiera le prestó atención

Ash que estaba presentándoles a algunos de sus Pokemon a sus amigos vio que Sona se acercaba para después ir a ver

Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente le hablo

-hola, me llamo… -

 ***Shaaaals!***

Ella no lo vio venir

Pero se dio cuenta que la mano del Pokemon ninja tenía una energía oscura y que tenía forma de una espada

Y con él le ataco

-pero que… - Ella se preparaba para atacar

-Sona-Sempai espere –

Ella miro a Ash que tenía en su mano un tipo de insecto que conocía bien

Una avispa gigante, cortada a la mitad

Y allí entendió que esa avispa podría haberla picado de no ser por Greninja

-el solo te protegió –

Ante las palabras del entrenador ella miro al Pokemon que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Greninja, gracias por tu ayuda – ella le agradeció… pero

El Pokemon miro por un momento para después alejarse y buscar a Sceptile para un encuentro

-me disculpo por la Actitud de Greninja el no tiende a confiar en los que acaba de conocer, pero es un gran Pokemon si llegas a conocerlo –

-puedo ver que su pasado no fue fácil verdad? – ella pregunto teniendo una teoría de su comportamiento

-ha tenido como 17 entrenadores antes de que yo lo atrapara –

-entonces él fue lastimado?… -

-nunca lo fue hasta donde lo sé, pero solo yo lo puedo comprender, espero y quieras conocerlo… estoy seguro que ambos se encantaran –

Ella sonrió ante las palabras del azabache sabiendo y conociendo la buena persona que es Ash

Arrepintiéndose por enésima vez por no poder tenerlo en su nobleza

Y más cuando ha sabido de todas las acciones que ha escuchado de su rival

Teniendo envidia de su rival de cabello rojo

 **-** ( **oye Ash!** ) **-**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un rugido

Ambos miraron y vieron quien era

El mismo inicial de fuego de Kanto que miro a Ash retadoramente

-quieres pelear Charizard? -

El Pokemon respondió lanzando un **Lanzallamas** al aire demostrando su naturaleza ígnea

-bien si lo quieres pues lo tendrás… -

Pero fue interrumpido al ver que Charizard no era el único

Casi todos sus Pokemon más fuertes lo miraban con los mismos ojos que el inicial

Querían retarlo

El sonrió sabiendo o esperando esto

-bien si eso quieren pues lo tendrán! –

Las chicas de ambas noblezas se preocuparon por eso

A excepción de Serena que ya de algún modo ya lo esperaba

-no se preocupen esto no ira a mayores – es lo que dijo ella para calmarlas

-oye Campanita, esto es normal entre ellos? – pregunto la Gremory a la entrenadora

-la verdad no, siento que esto se debe a la forma de como lucho Ash en el Raiting y sabiendo que son Pokemon de Ash ellos quieren medirse con él, la verdad espero que la barrera que pusieron sea a prueba de poderosos ataques –

-ara ara, será mejor que la mejore antes de que comience, me ayudas Shinra-san? – es lo que dijo la azabache sonriendo por lo que iba a pasar y pidiéndole ayuda a la Reina Sitri

-lo hare – respondió ella a la petición

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ahora todos miraban desde un área alejada a Ash que estaba en medio de lo que sería el campo de batalla

Pikachu estaba en el regazo de Rias ya que no quería formar parte de eso al igual que otros Pokemon que tampoco querían enfrentar a su entrenador

Mientras el entrenador estaba rodeado de sus Pokemon más fuertes de diferentes regiones

-ano… Ash-San estará bien? –

-no te preocupes Asia el estará bien – es lo que dijo la usuaria de los poderes Hada

Pero ella también estaba preocupada por el chico

Rias teniendo a Pikachu en sus brazos tenía la intención de no solo detener eso si no de ayudarlo

Y era obvio… Ocho contra uno no era para nada parejo

Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el mismo Ash lo pidió así

-oye Rias –

Ella salió de su estado pasivo al ser llamada por su rival heredera

-Ash uso un Poder desconocido en el Raiting Game verdad? Crees que tengamos oportunidad de verlo? –

-… no estoy segura Sona, pero eso hay que verlo –

Ya después de eso guardaron silencio al para poder ver la batalla que estaba por comenzar

En medio Ash tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera tomándose su tiempo mientras los Pokemon ya ansiosos esperaban a que el mismo entrenador empezara

Hasta que el los abrió sonriendo por pelear

-bien… hagámoslo! –

Y con esas palabras

Y unos rugidos de batalla

Ellos comenzaron

Krokodile se lanzó al ataque con sus **Garras Dragón** y justo cuando estuvo en frente de él dejo caer sus garras listo para cortarlo

Pero…

Desaparecio

El Pokemon del desierto no espero que su entrenador fuese a hacer eso

-estoy aquí –

Y supo que cayó en una trampa al escuchar la voz del azabache sobre su cabeza

Era Ash que estaba a punto de rematar a su Pokemon con un golpe martillo

Pero…

 ***Pam!***

Fue golpeado en el rostro por un **Golpe Bills** por parte de Sceptile que uso su buena velocidad para interceptarlo

El fue lanzado y en el aire puso sus pies y detuvo su avance para despues mirar mientras se limpiaba la mejilla

-ese fue un buen golpe Sceptile –

El inicial mantuvo su seriedad sabiendo que esto apenas comenzaba

Mientras con los espectadores

Ellos se asombraron por esa velocidad del inicial

-muy apenas lo pude ver – es lo que decía la Reina Sitri

-eso que viste es solo un saludo… esto apenas comienza – decía la reina Gremory

Volviendo a la batalla

El entrenador se lanzó y con buena técnica lanzo golpes a una velocidad increíble en la que el tipo Hierba apenas podía seguir ya que esquivaba y bloqueaba

 ***Pum!***

Se detuvo al ver como su golpe fue detenido

Ash no entendía que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta

Ya muy tarde

Detrás de él saliendo de la tierra

El inicial de Shinon salió con un poderoso **Puño Trueno**

El logro detener ese puño con una mano llena de Aura pero sentía que algo no andaba bien

Y lástima que tenía Razón

Recibió un golpe en el estómago por un **Megacuerno** por parte de Heracross

Ambos iniciales eran una distracción para conectar un ataque

El mismo fue empujado aun teniendo el cuerno del su Pokemon en su estómago tratando de quitárselo. El Pokemon paro su trayectoria usando sus alas y dejo al entrenador

Este mismo se agarró del suelo para frenar pero no espero lo próximo

Los mismos Lycanrock y Krokodile lo tenían en la mira

Ambos golpearon sus colas en el suelo para hacerlo temblar

La magnitud… es 10

El estaba atrapado

 _-rayos no me esperaba una trampa tan elaborada de ellos… se puede ver que entrenaron lo suficiente –_

 **[son tus Pokemon socio, ellos aprendieron todo de ti, sal de allí usando tus alas!]**

El siguió la sugerencia de su inquilino usando sus alas demoniacas se elevó por los aires para escapar del sismo

Pero alguien a la velocidad de un jet lo golpeo muy fuerte

Vio que era Garchomp que uso **Garra Dragón** en sus aletas para conectar un corte en su entrenador

 _-coordinan mejor sus ataques… esto es una locura –_

-porque no pelea en serio? – es lo que preguntaba Sona preocupada al ver que le están dando una paliza a su Kouhai

-porque no va en serio, Mewtwo nos dijo que él tiene la mala costumbre de no ir con todo en una pelea… se confía mucho o tiende a probar a sus oponentes – le respondió Rias estando muy preocupada por lo que veia y asombrada por el poder de los Pokemon del azabache

-pues será mejor que haga algo ya o si no estará en serios problemas… Los Pokemon de Ash han entrenado muy bien para probarse contra Ash y ellos lo conocen muy bien por lo que quieren que el comience a ponerse serio – las palabras de Serena llamaron la atención de todos y mirando el encuentro seriamente esperando a que algo pase

Mientras con Ash

Tenía problemas evadiendo el **Meteoro Draco** de Garchomp y mas al ver que no se estaba conteniendo

 _-ok esto no es bueno –_

Ya cuando salió del rango del ataque tuvo que usar toda su flexibilidad para poder evadir un **Tajo Umbrío** de Greninja que casi le cortaría el cuello y no solo eso

El mismo Pokemon uso sus Shuriken de agua para poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y Ash hacia todo lo posible para poder evitarlo

Pero cuando Ash respondió lanzando un golpe el Pokemon se desvaneció como una ilusión

 _-está usando_ _ **Doble equipo**_ _! –_

Y sin poder preverlo fue rodeado por muchos Greninjas que tenían **Tajos Umbríos**

Asi cada uno de ellos fue atacando al azabache sin darle descanso siquiera

Pero cuando acabo con el último de ellos Sceptile e Infernape salieron y arremetieron con golpes y patadas al entrenador que fue empujado y traspasando montículos de roca que se volvían en muchos pedazos

Y ambos con un golpe en conjunto golpearon a Ash para mandarlo a volar

Pero el uso sus alas para detenerse y después elevarse a una distancia segura

Pero cuando miro desde el aire vio que estaban sus siete Pokemon listos para seguir

Un momento

-siete?... donde esta… -

No pudo continuar al sentir como un gran Lanzallamas se acercaba

Usando su velocidad evadio ese ataque pero no espero recibir un **Golpe Trueno** que lo mando a estrellarse al suelo

Era su Pokemon más fuerte

Charizard

Pero el inicial no paro allí

El mismo inicial salió en Picada y golpeo al aturdido entrenador con **Cola Dragón** y dejando un gran hundimiento y levantando polvo

Pero

No acabo allí

Del polvo salió el inicial de fuego con el mismo Ash tomándolo de los brazos en una llave y después elevar vuelo en lo más alto del cielo

Serena sabía lo que iba a pasar

-Ash! –

-Serena que pasa?! – preguntaba Rias sintiendo que su Peón estaba en problemas

-Charizard va a rematarlo con **Movimiento Sísmico** y a esa altura es muy letal! –

Todos ahora sabiendo lo que pasara solo miraban impotentes viendo como Ash intentaba salir del agarre del tipo Fuego/Volador

Pero era inútil

El Pokemon dio muchas vueltas en el aire haciendo que la técnica funcionara

Y después con mucha fuerza G bajo en picada para después estrellar a Ash en el suelo haciéndolo temblar

Dejando un gran Hundimiento y también levantando mucho polvo

Imposible que hasta un demonio de clase alta no saliera seriamente herido y paralitico con ese devastador ataque

Hubo silencio

Nadie hablo

Y los Pokemon miraban el hundimiento donde cayó su entrenador como esperando algo

-Asia! Cura a Ash! –

La rubia asintió preparando su Sacred Gear pero…

-alto –

No avanzo cuando escucho la voz de Serena que tenía los ojos sombreados por su cabello

-Serena! Ash en este momento podría…! –

-te dije alto! –

Rias paro de hablar cuando la Pelimiel levanto la voz

La Pelimiel apretó los dientes y sus puños se apretaron… sabiendo que esto no es lo que parece

-el… -

Cuando dijo esa palabra el suelo comenzó a temblar

Un temblor conmociono a todos y más cuando las pequeñas rocas comenzaron a levitar como si la gravedad ya se hubiese ido

-el… -

Los Pokemon más fuertes no despegaban su mirada del hundimiento como si esperaban que ese poder llegara

Y los demonios sintieron que un poder puro crecía

Pero la más sorprendida era Sona, al sentir tal pureza que solo el ángel más inmaculado tendría

Tanto que su corazón se agitaba de emoción y gozo… como si quisiera tenerlo en sus manos

Algo poderoso empezaba a llegar

-el… -

-que es esta energía pura Rias?, que clase de ser tendría tal poder bruto?! –

-… ya lo veras… ahora mismo lo veras – le respondió Rías al haber sentido ese puro poder anteriormente y teniendo una mano en su pecho por su corazón latiendo a cien por hora

Gozando de esa sensación cada segundo

Pikachu sonreía al saber que algo está por venir

-Serena-san…? – preguntaba Asia queriendo saber de lo que hablaba la pelimiel

Pero ella… sonrió y levanto la mirada con determinación

Y dijo

-está aquí –

Lo que siguió después quedaría en la mente de todos hasta su muerte

* * *

 _ ***Pongan el ost Saiyan Blue de Dragon Ball Super***_

* * *

Y de dónde había caído el entrenador un pilar de energía azul emergió iluminando el cielo

Los pokemon estaban entre temerosos y emocionados sabiendo de donde viene ese poder

Los demonios y mas las chicas no podían creer que existiera una energía tan brillante y pura

Del pilar una sombra se erguía de los escombros

Como si se vieran a un ser divino o a un héroe levantarse para volver a la batalla

Cuando la luz se desvaneció el ser era rodeado por aura Azul pura que lo envolvía como fuego sagrado

Los Pokemon sonrieron al saber que ahora han obtenido lo que querían

Y envuelto en Aura ese ser era el mismo entrenador

Era Ash

Y cuando volteo a verlos

Sus ojos azulados mostraban solo una emoción

Determinación

-bien chicos… -

Los Pokemon estaban ansiosos esperan el comienzo de lo que seria la mejor de todas las batallas que han vivido

-… Round Dos! –

Y sin que nadie lo supiera

 ***Pum!***

…

…

… golpeo con una patada a Charizard

…

…

… en solo medio segundo cubrió una distancia de cien metros y sin que los más rápidos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo para hacer algo

Greninja, Sceptile e Infernape estaban conmocionados… no esperando que la velocidad de su entrenador pudiese superar con creses las suyas

Y como un efecto retardado Charizard fue mandado a volar contra los árboles y dejando una estela de destrucción tras su frenado

El resto de los más fuertes no se preocupo

Sabían que el inicial de fuego era lo suficientemente duro para soportar eso

Los iniciales de Hoen y Shinon se lanzaron al ataque preparando un golpe pero

El como si fuera una especie de deidad en cámara lenta detuvo los ataques de ambos Pokemon como si nada

Dejando a todos en shock y más a los que apenas pudieron verlo como los caballeros de ambas noblezas

-esto es increíble… Rias que clase de poder es ese? – Sona muy apenas podía creer que tal poder fuerte y puro existiera

-eso que ves Sona… es una energía incorruptible… es el Aura – dijo Rias teniendo el gusto de alardear lo increíble que era su amado Peon y posible amante

En cambio Serena ella sonreía al saber que Ash aún seguía bien

Mientras el resto de los demonios miraban anonados el despliegue de poder y el cómo sin mayor esfuerzo el ahora peliazul volvía a la batalla como un guerrero legendario

Los Pokemon que estaban en las manos del entrenador fueron alanzados lejos cuando él los hizo girar y en el aire ambos intentaron parar su trayectoria poniendo los pies en el suelo y disparando sus ataques **Bala Semilla** y **Lanza llamas**

Pero cuando los ataque colisionaron con su objetivo este desapareció de sus vistas

El humo negro no les permitía ver a ninguno de los Pokemon que buscaban saber en dónde aparecerá

Pero no se esperaron lo siguiente

De la tierra en donde estaba Krokodile el entrenador salió y sin avisar tomo al Pokemon Siniestro/Tierra rodeando con sus brazos el pecho y le hizo un suplex estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo

Heracross al ver eso con **Demolición** arremetió contra el e intento golpearlo pero Ash ya esperaba eso y cuando se levantó y cruzo sus brazos para parar ese golpe que lo movió de su lugar por unos centímetros

Los Espectadores sabían por el ruido del golpe que ese ataque era muy poderoso

Las Torres de ambas noblezas sabían que de ser ellas que hubieran parado ese golpe podían haberse roto los brazos

El Pokemon escarabajo golpeo repetidas veces intentando romper la dura defensa del entrenador pero no podía

Era como intentar derribar una defensa de acero puro

El entrenador paso a la ofensiva y un intercambio de golpes se produjo en los que Heracross por más que daba no podía resistir mas

Ash pensó que ya lo tenía

Pero

No espero que un el puño de su Pokemon fuese rodeado de una energía azul

Y con esa energía el golpeo

Ash paro el golpe con sus brazos pero no espero lo siguiente

Recibió mucho daño como si fuese haber recibido todos sus golpes el mismo

Ese daño y al fuerza del golpe lo obligo a retroceder

Cuando el efecto paso de su cuerpo empezaba a salir humo en las zonas donde recibió daño

Pero al parecer a Ash no le afectaba mucho

Es más

-Heracross… te has vuelto más fuerte amigo, no pensé que fueras a usar **Inversión** para devolverme todo el daño que te hice… pero no soportaste también mis ataques por lo que sacrificaste su cuerpo para poder lograr un golpe en mi… Verdad? –

El Pokemon Insecto/Lucha apunto de desmayarse por los potentes golpes de aura que recibió solo sonrió en afirmación de las palabras de su entrenador

-de ahora en adelante entrenaremos para que te vuelvas más fuerte, te lo prometo –

Y con esas palabras el Pokemon Cayo sonriendo al saber que obtuvo la aprobación de la persona que lo entreno y lo volvió lo que es

Ash puso una mano en la cabeza de su Pokemon caído y sonrió

Estando orgulloso de él

Se levantó para mirar al resto de ellos que aun querían pelear

Eran los que son buenos en velocidad

Sus cuatro veloces

-ok chicos supongo que esto será más en serio de lo que querían, quiero que vengan a mí con todo lo que tengan! – es lo que dijo aumentando más su aura volviéndose más fuerte

Ellos no se dejaron amedrentar por ese poder

Ya que lo esperaron mucho desde ese Raiting Game

Y ahora

Nada podrá detenerlos

Mientras ambas noblezas no pudieron evitar sentirse algo identificados por Heracross al ver como dio todo de sí para poder impresionar a su entrenador en ese último ataque

Las chicas se sintieron tristes por el

Los únicos chicos se sintieron orgullosos de él como un peleador digno

En cambio Koneko se sintió más inútil sabiendo que a pesar de su nueva técnica que tiene en su arsenal no fue suficiente para poder evitar que aquella vez Ash recibiera el daño por ella

Dejo de lamentarse al sentir como el Aura de Ash no dejaba de aumentar y en un parpadeo desapareció para después sus Pokemon mas rápidos también lo hicieran

A los ojos de personas que no estaban acostumbradas a la velocidad o que tengan buenos reflejos solo miraban como estruendos y sonidos de super golpes se hacían presentes en el campo

Pero a los ojos de los caballeros y la Reina Sitri era diferente

Ash peleaba a toda velocidad esquivando y bloqueando golpes y tajos provenientes de Sceptile y Greninja que tenían su **Hoja Sable** y **Tajo Umbrío** en uso

Ambos no se contenían

Se le unían Infernape y Lycanroc para golpearlo con **Puño Trueno** y **Ataque Rápido**

En un lado estaban a la izquierda y en un parpadeo a la derecha

Con cada onda expansiva un hundimiento se formaba en el suelo

Los demonios no podían creerlo

-Tsubaki puedes verlos?- preguntaba Sona a su Reina

-si Kaichou… y lo que veo es algo que no puedo creer, Ash-kun a pesar de tener problemas de encargarse de muchos de sus Pokemon no deja que su Ritmo baje, y sus Pokemon no se están conteniendo-

Eso dejo sin palabras a los demonios

-Yuuto eso es cierto? – preguntaba la Peliroja a su Caballero

-lo es Buchou, Ash-kun a mejorado bastante a un ritmo muy veloz, es por eso que ahora me está costando trabajo seguirles el paso… su velocidad es superior a la mia y sus Pokemon apenas pueden alcanzarlo usando sus movimientos más veloces –

Ahora Sona no tenía duda de que Rias se ganó a un aliado muy poderoso

No solo era fuerte si no que tiene poderosas criaturas que lo seguirán sin importar nada

Y ese poder puro que no solo lo hace más fuerte si no que lo hace destacar más sus cualidades de las que ella noto desde el primer día que lo conoció

Solo apretó los bordes de su falda mientras miraba todo… con envidia y celos al saber que ese gran y único chico que no la miro con inferioridad esta fuera de su alcance

Desde que tuvo uso de memoria ella a pesar de querer jamás tuvo a alguien que podía llamar amigo

Rias era su amiga pero también era su rival por lo que no podía tener ese privilegio con ella

A pesar de los años cuando llego al mundo humano y formo a su propia nobleza aun sentía que todos la miraban como si fuese una especie de deidad o verdugo que los juzgaría por sus pecados

Ella había perdido las esperanzas

Hasta que ese día

En un paseo por los pasillos ella lo conoció cuando tropezó en su camino

Y cuando lo miro a los ojos

Pudo sentir que no importa lo estricta que fuese con el… jamás le tuvo miedo de su mirada dura

El entrenador con solo sus palabras y su buen corazón penetro su fría coraza de indiferencia y desprecio para ser volverse su amigo

Ella supo que no importaba que tan dura fuese con él, Ash siempre le daría una sonrisa que haría sentir alegría a su corazón de doncella estricta

No pudo más que bajar la mirada y apretar los dientes cosa que notaron ambas rivales por el primer puesto de alfa

-Sona que tienes? –

-… nada Rias… no es nada – mentía… tenia de todo… menos a Ash

Y eso la hacía lamentarse y desear que las cosas fuesen diferentes

Mientras con Ash

Lycanroc e Infernape se estrellaron contra los arboles rompiéndolos por la mitad con sus cuerpos adoloridos de tanto pelear… pero aun consientes y queriendo volver a la batalla

Sceptile y Greninja no le daban tregua a su entrenador

Lo han dejado con múltiples cortes que aunque no son letales si lo han lastimado con sus ataques

Pero eso no lo ha detenido justo cuando pensaban darle un corte en sincronía

 ***Ting!***

Fueron detenidos

Fue el mismo entrenador y esta vez uso sus ante brazos… que estaban revestidos con aura que tomo forma de escudos templarios

Todos con conmoción no pudieron evitar preguntarse

El aura también se le puede dar forma?

Los Pokemon fueron tomados con la guardia baja

Y Ash aprovecho eso para deshacer los escudos y formar **Aura Esferas** en ambas manos y con ellas darles de lleno a ambos mandándolos a volar

Los cuatro habían caído y el resto no tenían fuerzas para continuar

O eso creyó

Ya que volteo para poder detener un poderoso **Golpe Trueno**

Era el mismo Charizard que volvió a la batalla y esta vez está más motivado que nunca

Se alejó un poco estando de pie en el ya destruido campo de batalla

Los iniciales se ponían de Pie aun queriendo pelear

Mientras que los otros no podían hacer nada salvo mirar

Y los espectadores no podían despegar los ojos de lo que aún seguía siendo la batalla más brutal e intensa que han presenciado en sus vidas

El entrenador aun lastimado y teniendo sangre en los cortes no pudo evitar sonreir al ver como sus Pokemon han peleado con todo

-chicos… estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, sé que querían retarme para demostrarme algo –

Los que miraban pusieron su atención en las palabras del ojiazul queriendo saber el motivo de todo este asunto

-querían demostrarme… que aun puedo contar con ustedes… no querían que los dejara de lado –

La mirada de los iniciales era respuesta suficiente para saber que dio en el blanco a su suposición

Ellos desde que supieron que su entrenador se volvía más fuerte en un universo diferente sintieron temor

Temor de no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para poder protegerlo

Temor de ser dejados a un lado por ser débiles

Temor… de ser olvidados

Por lo que cuando fueron llamados para ayudar a los nuevos amigos que hizo en ese universo no pudieron evitar sentirse felices de saber que aun los quería y los necesitaba

Pero cuando vieron su pelea con ese tipo que podría rivalizar con un Moltres no pudieron evitar sentirse inútiles al ver como peleo y gano con todas las de la ley sin su ayuda en vencerlo

Se sintieron olvidados

Por lo que eso los orillo a hacer lo que ahora presenciamos

-solo quiero decirles… -

Los Pokemon salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Ash volvió a hablar

-que los amo… son mis más queridos amigos que han decidido seguir a un entrenador que no ha ganado una sola liga en su vida… yo debería ser el que piense que no los merezco… no merezco a Pokemon tan increíbles como ustedes… siento que con cada liga perdida los he decepcionado y… -

-( **No digas eso!** ) – El rugido del inicial de Kanto lo saco de sus malos pensamientos, queriendo que no vuelva a su cabeza

-( **Tú no eres ninguna decepción!** ) –Sceptile también rugió en respuesta a las palabras de su entrenador, no quería que verlo así

-( **Tu eres ante nosotros un campeón!** ) – Infernape no se quedó atrás, si no fuera por él, el mismo que lo acogió después de ser abandonado por Paul no sería lo que es ahora

-( **A quien le importan los títulos… tú eres y serás nuestro más importante pilar… tú eres nuestro entrenador** ) – Greninja el más apegado a Ash y el que no aceptaba a otros por su deseo de superación no pudo evitar querer golpearlo y hacerle olvidar esos pensamientos que no van con él

Ash gracias a su Aura pudo sentir los sentimientos de sus Pokemon… pudo sentir y entender que no importa lo que pase

Ellos son y siempre estarán allí para él

Por lo que

Sonrió

Y volvió a la normalidad haciéndoles saber que ya no es necesario pelear más

Se desplomo de rodillas y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus parpados queriendo evitar que salieran

Sin éxito

Sus Pokemon… todos sin excepción lo rodearon y a su modo se unieron en su momento de felicidad

Y Pikachu… el primer Pokemon de Ash salto a sus brazos queriendo y haciéndole saber

Que siempre serán los mejores amigos… ya sean en las buenas y en las malas

Los demonios no pudieron evitar sentirse felices por el entrenador al ver como sus Pokemon le son leales… como si fueran una familia hecha por los lazos y forjada por las adversidades que han tenido que pasar a lo largo de sus viajes en su propio mundo

-Rias… siento tanta envidia de ti… no sabes el gran chico que tienes en tu grupo –

Sona ya no le importaba, ahora dijo lo que sentía luchando con las ganas de derramar lágrimas

-lo se Sona… y soy muy feliz por tenerlo a mi lado – es lo que dijo ella, sin adulterar ni alardear… teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos

Siendo feliz por él

Serena sonreía… recordando él Porque ama a Ash

Recordando… que es por su gran y dichoso corazón que lo ama tanto

Ese día

Ambas noblezas entendieron que los lazos con tus amigos… son una de las cosas más importantes que nunca se deben de olvidar

* * *

 **…**

* * *

-yaw, que cansado estoy –

Eran las palabras de un cansado Ash que tenía a Pikachu en su hombro que también estaba cansado

Muchas emociones por un dia creo que fue mucho para ellos

Rias, Serena y Asia caminaban con el… no pudiendo evitar sentirse felices porque aunque habrán mas retos por venir ellas siempre pueden contar con él y saben que él puede contar con ellas cuando quiera… y como quiera

Si saben a lo que me refiero verdad?

El que lo sabe… lo sabe

Cuando el grupo llego a la puerta y el entrenador toco la perilla… la giro

Esperando que por hoy el dia se terminara

…

…

 ***Crash!***

 ***Pam!***

…

…

O eso pensó

Ya que sin ningún aviso recibió un llameante patada en el rostro y Pikachu una tremenda **Cola de Hierro** en la cara

Por la fuerza de tal impacto fueron lanzados a media calle

Cabe decir que eso tuvo que doler

Y mucho

-al fin que te dignas en aparecer! –

-por el amor de Arceus, al menos no pudiste dejar que entrara? –

-sabes muy bien que debe ser castigado por preocuparnos de esa manera! –

Ash abrió muy bien los ojos al escuchar esas voces

Conocía muy bien esas voces y eran de un par de personas que no quería hacer enojar

Por desgracia eso ya no es posible

-May? Dawn? –

Serena solo las nombro sin creer que ellas estuvieran en este mundo sin Pokemon y con lo sobrenatural a la vista de unos pocos

Rias no supo que decir… mas amigas de Ash de su mundo, igual a mas rivales

Mismo pensamiento tuvo la ex-hermana Asia que no supo si sentirse enojada o intimidada por el temperamento que ahora tenían las coordinadoras

En cuanto a Ash

Solo tuvo un pensamiento

 _-maldita seas Arceus! Porque a mí! –_

Y al igual que el entrenador… Pikachu también estaba teniendo el mismo problema

Glaceon la Pokemon de May y Bunneary la Pokemon de Dawn también están muy enojadas queriendo una explicación

Quizás Pacham tenía razón… entrenador y Pokemon tienden a compartir el mismo destino

Por lo que mientras ellas discutían con Serena y Sylveon ambos hicieron lo que todo hombre valiente y genial haría en su lugar

Huir

-Ash! Vuelve aquí y toma tu castigo como hombre! – May muy enojada y con los Puños llenos de fuego salio en persecución del entrenador para castigarlo

-May cálmate por un momento! – Dawn fue tras ella intentando calmarla y de paso exigirle una explicación al azabache

-chicas por favor basta! – Serena intento calmarlas a ambas y también salvar a Ash

En el lugar muchas explosiones y muchos "¡perdon!" se escucharon… sorprendentemente nadie escucho nada o se armarían problemas

Sip

Arceus le gusta joderle la vida a Ash… y lo hizo en grande

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras en un lugar… en una terminal de aviones de Tokio, dos personas desconocidas con túnicas blancas arriba van a su a una parada de su destino

-ya casi llegamos a Kouh solo tenemos que tomar el tren hacia esa región –

-lo se… a propósito, que te dijeron los altos mandos sobre esa energía que sentimos al llegar aquí? –

-me dijeron que aunque nuestra misión es prioridad, tener al poseedor de esa energía pura a cualquier costo es también prioridad máxima… solo esperemos que los demonios residentes de ese lugar no lo hayan tomado, no quiero verme obligada a eliminar a un ser tan puro –

-yo también, espero y sea un chico lindo –

-no puedo entender a los protestantes y sus gustos –

-al menos yo sí puedo casarme en cambio a ti creo que te morirás virgen, es una pena la tuya… quizás nunca llegues a ser madre –

Es lo que dijo ella sin saber que esas palabras afectaron de cierta manera a su compañera

Y así ambas se dirigieron al lugar en donde nuestros héroes residen

Sin saber que se librara una batalla en la que se decidirá el destino del mundo como lo conocemos

Pero por lo pronto

* * *

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado este capitulo**

 **Y como verán no se si lo hice bien para ser un relleno o algo por el estilo**

 **Ya saben déjenme sus comentarios y si alguno quiere decirme algo personal puede decírmelo por MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y ahora… la lista**

 **Rias**

 **Serena**

 **Asia**

 **Akeno**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Koneko**

 **Ravel**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Y la que no esperaban**

…

…

 **Sona!**

 **Habrá más y espero sus comentarios**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey qué onda con ustedes**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic en el cual me sigue gustando actualizar**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Sin más el fic comienza… ahora!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-soy May Balance… un gusto en conocerlos – decía sin muchos ánimos una chica de cabello castaño con el uniforme femenil de la escuela, sin mencionar que tenía los brazos cruzados con un aire de "no me molesten"

-y yo soy Dawn Berlitz, un gusto conocerlos y esperamos llevarnos bien – se presentó también una peliazul sonriendo alegremente contagiando alegría

Creo que es más que obvio lo que pasa y la verdad solo diré que los chicos del salón lloraban de alegría por tener a dos chicas lindas en su aula en las que tienen sueños de tenerlas como novias

Lástima que eso no se va a poder

-para aclarar algo. Dawn y yo somos las novias del incompetente que está allí –

…

…

Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la dirección que la castaña apuntaba

Y no era nada menos que…

-KETCHUM! –

Asi es, era Ash quien tenía la mirada en un libro evitando que le vean la cara

No se inmuto a los gritos de los chicos celosos que querían matarlo por tener no solo a Serena si no a las dos chicas nuevas y a las del club

-Ketchum-san tiene algo que decir? – preguntaba el maestro de turno que le dio curiosidad eso

Pero el azabache no respondía

-Ketchum-san baje el libro ahora – el ordeno

El azabache soltó un pesado suspiro y con resignación bajo el libro

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y las chicas muy celosas… ya que el azabache tenia múltiples marcas rojas en el cuello además de que el ojo izquierdo lo tenía morado

-amm… me puede explicar que le paso Ketchum-san? – pregunto con algo de duda el profesor

-mmm… pues… - callo al ver la mirada asesina de May

Mientras Serena solo suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que no solo tendría que lidiar con Rias si no también con sus amigas de su mundo

Lo que no sabe… es que va a empeorar

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ya a la hora del almuerzo estando a la sombra de un árbol

-Ash aun te duele? – eran las palabras de preocupación de Dawn que tenía una servilleta con hielo para aliviar los moretones del azabache

-ya no tanto… intento usar mi Aura para poder aliviarme, aunque no sé si sea capaz de curar heridas como cortes y apuñaladas –

-Mewtow dijo que aún hay cosas en los que se puede aplicar el aura pero te dijo que tuvieras cuidado – Serena comento

-si vas de imprudente yo misma te dejare la cara diez veces peor de lo que ya estas… - amenazo May dejando salir un poco de fuego de su boca

-May creo que ayer si te pasaste, sé que nos preocupó pero creo que no se merecía tal castigo – replico Dawn

-quieres que te recuerde como tenía a esa rubia alas de fuego en sus brazos? Y también como esa pelirroja que lo beso?! Y me dices que no se lo merecía?! –

-May quiero que te calmes! –ordeno Serena al ver como una ardiente aura roja salía de su cuerpo

Ella al ver como su aura salió se calmó y esta se disolvió…

-mira sé que quizás eso te molesto mucho pero debes calmar tus emociones ya que los poderes de tipo fuego se manifiestan con tus emociones fuertes trata de controlarte por favor –

-perdón Serena y también tú Dawn… me deje llevar… -

-no hay disculpas para mí? – preguntaba el azabache teniendo el hielo en su ojo

-te las mereces?! – le amenazo la castaña

-mejor calmémonos y terminando vamos al club aún hay algunas personas que deben de conocer – dijo Serena intentando calmar las cosas

Y ya terminando el almuerzo Ash se adelantó al club mientras Serena era detenida por las dos Coordinadoras

-Serena ya le comentaste a Ash? – pregunto Dawn

Ella solo suspiro

-no le he dicho nada… -

-Serena sabes que se nos acaba el tiempo… Arceus tiene muchos planes para el ahora que su Aura ha despertado y lo peor es que las chicas de este mundo más las demonios no tienen control… el Aura de Ash es puro y ellas son afectadas por ese poder y eso que solo pudo usar el diez por ciento… si él llega al cincuenta o más habrá consecuencias graves… –

-en pocas palabras… el acabara violado por chicas que no podrán controlar sus deseos – termino May las palabras de Dawn

-lo se Mewtow me lo dijo… y lo peor es que está atrayendo a más chicas como enemigos y más por su poder de dragón… pero ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso con él –

-Serena… si todas nos pusimos de acuerdo fue para que pudiéramos estar con él… no pienses solo en ti misma ni en nosotras… piensa en Ash que merece saberlo – Dawn hablo

-… como les dije ahora no es el momento… pero tendremos vigiladas a ellas en caso de que Ash logre llegar al cincuenta… vengan hay que alcanzarlo – fue lo último que dijo para después caminar directo al club

Ambas chicas se miraron para después caminar y seguir a su amiga

Rezando para que la pelimiel tuviera razón

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Las cosas en el club iban bien

Las chicas pudieron llevarse bien con el resto de los miembros y platicaban de cosas de chicas mientras afuera Ash practicaba un poco con una espada de madera corta con Kiba y dos de sus Pokemon Sceptile y Greninja

Eso era visto por Rias quien los miraba entrenar desde la ventana dándose cuenta que Ash se hacía más fuerte y más rápido de lo normal

Y también viendo como el azabache practicaba bien los movimientos fluidos de la espada

Ella pensaba

 _-quizás deba darle un arma a Ash… está mejorando cada vez más y siento que su Sacred Gear y su Aura no serán suficientes… lo bueno es que ya mande a que forjaran una espada de su estilo –_

Mientras afuera

Ambos chicos estaban teniendo mástiles moviéndose a velocidades únicas

Después

-Cambio! –

El grito de Ash fue una orden para que Kiba saliera y después Sceptile tomara su lugar usando su **Hoja Sable** y dando letales tajos al azabache que tenía su espada de madera rodeada de aura en el cual atacaba y bloqueaba

-Cambio! –

Se hizo el cambio y el mismo Greninja con una letal velocidad y más con su **Doble Equipo** atacaban al azabache por todas las direcciones en los que el mismo entrenador tuvo dificultades

Uno por uno acababa con las copias para después

-Cambio! – el mismo ratón amarillo con **Ataque Rapido** y **Cola De Hierro** atacara y diera certeros tajos en los que a Ash se le dificultaba muchos

-Tiempo! –

Kiba detuvo y espero a que Ash tomara aire ya que estaba muy cansado al usar su aura y más la adrenalina que tenía su cuerpo

-has mejorado Ash-Kun, tus movimientos casi llegan a superarme –

-lo se Kiba-sempai… debo entrenar más – dijo el bebiendo de una botella de agua mientras sus Pokemon hacían lo mismo

-tranquilo entrenar mucho te puede perjudicar –

-debes escuchar a Kiba Ash –

La tercera voz es de Saji que volvía de su entrenamiento con uno de los Pokemon de Ash que era Krokodile esperando hacerse más fuerte

-lo se Saji-sempai, pero la verdad quisiera aprender más formas para hacerme más fuerte, si quiero cumplir mi misión aquí en este mundo –

-y cuál es esa misión Ash? –

-pues… creo que ya es hora de que les diga –

* * *

 **…**

* * *

-oye campanita… quiero hacerte una pregunta espero y no te importe –

-para nada rojita… dispara –

-cuál es el motivo de su Dios para traerlos aquí a nuestro mundo? –

-el motivo es aún desconocido para nosotras, inclusive Ash no lo sabe… -

Eso dejo en silencio a todas las presentes

-alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme? –

-quien es Arceus? –

Todas voltearon para ver que era Sona junto con su Reina Tsubaki que apenas entraron

-Dawn… -

-lo tengo –

La peliazul saco un disco y lo dejo en la mesa de Té en donde un holograma mostraba a una criatura de cuerpo blanco con un aro de color dorado con cuatro puntas, cuatro patas y dieciocho tablas en los que giraban a su alrededor

-él es nuestro dios… encargado de cuidar y proteger nuestro mundo de fuerzas externas en él es un Pokemon legendario que creo nuestro mundo y a los Pokemon, padre de los legendarios dioses del tiempo y espacio, Dialga y Palkia… -

Las presentes que no tenían conocimiento de los Pokemon miraban el holograma con mucha atención y estaban fascinadas por tal criatura considerada un Dios

-se dice que cuando él nació… el Big Bang se originó – dijo Dawn

-muchos creen que es solo un mito, un cuento de hadas pero en realidad existe y nos envió aquí para proteger a Ash… o mantenerlo controlado – dijo May con algo de fastidio por los problemas que Ash causaba

-controlado? – preguntaba Asia

-los problemas tienden a buscarlo y a veces esos problemas… -

-mejor no digas nada May – dijo Serena intentando disipar la curiosidad que tenían las presentes

-hay algún peligro que involucre a Ash-kun – preguntaba Sona seriamente recibiendo una mirada de su Reina y las demás

-por ahora ninguno… pero algo que aprendimos viajando con el seria que… "siempre espera lo inesperado" – Dawn termino dejando en claro que no dirá mas

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pasaron los días

Y las cosas iban bien

Dawn y May se habían acostumbrado a vivir y asistir a la escuela y entrenaban con Ash y Serena sobre sus poderes concedidos de las tablas de Arceus

Rias y Asia se volvieron amigas de ellas fácilmente y en ocasiones entrenaban

Ash tenía como rutina entrenar, hacer contratos, pasar tiempo con sus amigas y después más entrenar

Quería empezar a usar el Aura al máximo control y máximo poder

Pero también noto que su compañero y amigo Kiba empezaba a actuar de forma extraña y seria

Kiba ya no hablaba mucho

Se distraía

Una vez se distrajo y casi se desangra la recibir un **Tajo Umbrío** de parte de Greninja

Intento hablarle y preguntarle que le pasaba… pero no tuvo respuesta y a Ash le dolía que su amigo se comportara de esa manera

Pero lo que pasaría después sería algo que iniciaría un cambio a las tres Facciones del cristianismo

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ash miraba su libro de historia sin ningún interés aun preocupado por su amigo buscando una manera de cómo ayudarlo

-Ash que tienes? – preguntaba Rias preocupada… ya que el libro que tenía el azabache estaba alreves

-nada yo… es que –

-estas preocupado por Yuuto-kun verdad? –

-… quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo –

Ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá, lo miraba

-Dale tiempo Ash, hay veces en las que uno quiere lidiar solo sus problemas… yo sé que el si se siente seguro te pedirá tu ayuda –

Ella le sonreía… mientras con su mano tocaba su mejilla con cariño

Aunque estaba en conflicto Ash supo que su ama tenía razón y que iba a hablar cuando estuviera listo

Eso molesto a Serena que preparaba un té con ayuda de Akeno

A May y Dawn quienes platicaban con Asia sobre algunas cosas también se molestaron pero no podían hacer nada… por ahora

-apropósito rojita… cuando llegaran los enviados de la iglesia? Los que dijiste que están aquí desde hace tres días? –

-no me dejas en paz con mi lindo Ash verdad campanita? – dijo ella molesta por que le interrumpió su momento con el mostaza

-cómo crees? Yo sería incapaz de algo así… soy un alma de Arceus –

Se podría decir que su rivalidad no se ha mermado nada

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

La escena cambio

Ahora estaban Rias y Sona sentadas mirando de forma seria y educada a ambas enviadas de la Iglesia mientras que el resto estaban alrededor del club en caso de que las cosas salieran mal

Rias tuvo la precaucion de tener a sus Piezas mas fuerte a sus espaldas al igual que Sona… que agradecia mentalmente a la pelirroja por tener a Ash cerca para sentirse mas segura

Las enviadas

Eran ambas chicas de 17 años una era de ojos dorado almendra, cabello azul corto con un mechón verde en su frente y la otra era de ojos color purpura y cabello castaño miel atado a dos coletas

Ambas estaban usando túnicas blancas sin olvidar que la peliazul tenía un gran objeto envuelto en vendas blancas

-nos disculpamos por no habernos reunido con ustedes antes ya que teníamos asuntos aquí que resolver, mi nombre es Irina Shidou – la chica de coletas hablo

-se podría saber qué clase de asuntos eran para no presentarse primero en nuestro territorio – preguntaba Sona seriamente

-es algo que no les interesa y les agradecería que no preguntaran más. Y soy Xenobia Quarta – la peli azul hablo de forma arrogante molestando a las demonios reyes

-y se puede saber a qué motivo están aquí para pedir una reunión con nosotros? – Rias pregunto teniendo un mal presentimiento de ellas y más al ver como la chica llamada Irina miraba con un sonrojo a Ash que rascaba detrás de las orejas de Pikachu

-estamos en una misión para recuperar las dos de las siete Excaliburs que fueron tomadas por confirmación de nuestros superiores del mismo Kokabiel uno de los líderes de Grigori –

El ambiente era tenso por las palabras de Xenobia

Ninguno de los presentes hablaba

-y saben cuál es su objetivo? O tienen un plan para detenerlo tan siquiera? – preguntaba Rias

-lo sabemos y les venimos a pedir que no interfieran en esta misión que tenemos… nuestros superiores no quieren que los demonios se involucren… además que tampoco deben interferir en nuestra segunda… -

-Irina no hables más, no tienen por qué saber –

-vamos Xenobia ellos podrían saber algo –

-te dije que no… ellos no lo tendrán –

Las pláticas siguieron y las mismas herederas dieron su palabra de que no se van a involucrar en el asunto de las espadas sacras… pero Ash estaba preocupado… la razón era simple

La mirada de Kiba era una muy letal dirigida a ambas exorcistas

Y justo cuando se disponían a irse… algo paso

-sabes no pensé que fuera ella… pero ahora que te veo no tengo duda que eres tu… tu eres la Maid sacra Asia Argento – dijo Xenobia mirando seriamente a Asia

La rubia se sintió intimidada y temerosa

-eres la misma Monja que fue acusada de herejía por curar al demonio que mato a un arzobispo? Eres ella? – Irina pregunto curiosa

-a…ano – ella no sabía que decir

-dime crees aun en Dios? – preguntaba altaneramente la peliazul

-Xenobia ella no creo que siga creyendo y orándole a nuestro Dios –

-siento su culpa… pero no siento ningún arrepentimiento… acaso no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Tus actos dieron la muerte de un importante Arzobispo? – preguntaba ella

La rubia de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio

Muchos pensaron que le gano la culpa

-no me arrepiento… -

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a las exorcistas

-no me arrepiento de haber curado a ese demonio… y no me arrepiento de haber hecho el bien a quien no lo merecía ya que esa fue la enseñanza con el que crecí… y todos los días aunque me duele la cabeza hacerlo, le agradezco a Dios de haberme puesto en este camino… ya que ahora tengo amigos… personas que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida… y si la vida me los intenta quitar solo me repetiré a mí misma… **Nunca te rindas, Hasta el final** –

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes… y a un azabache y una Pelimiel sonriendo de orgullo... sabiendo que sus acciones influyeron mucho en ella

Rias estaba feliz al saber que a la que consideraba una hermana menor era feliz estando con su nobleza… que ve como su familia

Pero la peliazul… se enfureció

Se enfureció al ver que la que ahora se considera una bruja hereje no se arrepentía de nada… que no se arrepentía de sus pecados

Por lo que con ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello

Tomo el gran objeto y este se desenvolvió de sus vendas revelando ser una enorme espada azul

-que los pecados que has cometido en la tierra, sean expiados en el cielo… -

-Xenobia que piensas hacer!? – Irina estaba asustada de lo que fuera a hacer su compañera

-en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo… -

Xenobia vasta! – exigió ella al ver como quería atacar

-AMEN! –

Todo paso en cámara lenta

La peliazul ondeo su espada apuntando al cuello de la rubia

Pero lo que no conto

 ***kachin!***

Fue

Que la misma hoja fue detenida veinte centímetros antes de que llegara a su objetivo

Fue el mismo Ash quien con su Booster Gear detuvo la hoja sin ningún esfuerzo mirando a Xenobia de forma calmada y con ojos azules brillantes

-señorita… le pediría de favor que baje su arma y se retire, antes de que la obliguemos a la fuerza – las palabras de Ash eran cargadas de seriedad firmeza demostrando que no se deja amedrentar por la aura sacra de la espada y ni la mirada hostil que la exorcista le enviaba

-quien eres tú para impedirme hacer el trabajo de Dios! – preguntaba furiosa queriendo castigar a la hereje y ese insensato por impedir su labor

-… _**vuelve, apostata Israel! No te mirare con ira, no te guardare rencor para siempre, porque soy misericordioso – jeremias 3:12b**_ –

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a todos a excepción de Serena y sus amigas

-Ash eso…? - pregunto anonada Rias

Ash-kun… eso fue un? – preguntaba Asia aun en shock

-perdona si lo leí de tu biblia Asia-san es que me intereso un poco ese tal Dios como tu tanto admiras… me parece un señor genial si es capaz de perdonar a aquellos que crucificaron a su propio hijo… desearía conocerlo y hablar con él y que me aclare lo que te paso ya que un ser que perdona los males del mundo no podría no perdonar lo que hiciste sabiendo que fueron sus propias enseñanzas lo que te llevaron a hacerlo –

Ella no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad sabiendo lo puro de corazón que es Ash al querer protegerla y encarar al mismo Dios en su nombre

Sintió una mano en el hombro y eran Serena y sus más nuevas amigas que le daban su incondicional apoyo

Pero…

-un demonio que puede leer la biblia y no ser dañado?… imposible…-

Miro a Ash con enojo

-Imposible –

Su ira la dominaba

-ES IMPOSIBLE! TU ERES UN DEMONIO!–

-seré un demonio… pero al menos… -

Acerco su cara hasta quedar frente a frente aun mirándola con firmeza teniendo a Pikachu en su hombro que soltaba chispas eléctricas de sus mejillas

-yo disfruto cada momento de lo que soy, lo que hago y no me arrepiento de nada –

-quien… quien eres tú!? – pregunto ella temiendo de esa firme mirada, dejando caer su espada

-soy Ash Ketchum… y ahora… - una energía oscura salió y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre – hiciste que realmente me enojara! –

Las enviadas de la iglesia hicieron enojar a Ash y el no piensa contenerse

Las peleas han subido a otro nivel y una que decidirá el futuro de las tres facciones está por llegar

Pero por lo pronto

* * *

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado este capítulo que es el primero del año**

 **Y como ya saben si tienen algún comentario díganlo y déjenmelo en MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y una pregunta… quieren que Ash use una espada? Si escucho un si… tengo la espada perfecta para él**

 **Bueno eso es todo y se que es muy tarde pero**

 **FELIZ AÑO 2019!**

 **Se despide de ustedes su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


End file.
